The Vampire of the Opera
by Madame Meg
Summary: Bella is kind, smart, pretty and living the perfect life. Until Edward Cullen comes along and kidnaps her, that is. Edward is cruel, miserable, in love with Bella Swan and isn't about to let her go that easily. Re-make of The Phantom of the Opera. AU.
1. Kidnap Me

**Authors Note: This is based off The Phantom of the Opera, a popular musical. Except they won't be breaking out into song and dance in my story. (Hardy har har, I crack myself up.) :) Sorry. We're going to say this takes place during the time where Edward became defiant, leaving Carlisle to feed off of humans. He's new enough to being a vampire, and hasn't interacted with humans much, so he doesn't know quite his strength. Enjoy, and please review! (And if you like this story, go see my other ones!) XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera and this is not my idea. It was taken from The Phantom of the Opera. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the individuals who created The Phantom of the Opera. No money is being made off of this. It is a fanfiction.**

I glanced behind my back, biting my lip. It was a bad habit of mine that I'd had ever since I was a child. My friend Jessica babbled away next to me, oblivious as to what my problem was. I wrapped my arms around myself, lowering my gaze to the ground. I liked to imagine that if I didn't see someone, they couldn't see me. It was far from the actual truth. I always felt like someone was watching me, a dark shape always a little bit away from me. Occasionally I'd hear the rustle of cloth, or a ghostly whisper.

I confided in Jessica about it before, how I always felt like someone was following me. She rolled her eyes and said I was letting my good voice and looks get to my head. I told my mother who said I was simply over-reacting due to the darkness of the opera we lived in. I had agreed with her. Anything was better than being followed.

"Wasn't that so dumb of him?" asked Jessica. I had no idea what she had been talking about, but I nodded my head.

"It was." I hoped she wouldn't catch the fact I hadn't been listening to her, just agreeing. Then again, she never did.

She continued babbling until we reached my mother, Renee. She hugged me, waving Jessica away from us. "You did a marvelous job, Bella, dear." I smiled at her compliment. I had just gone up on stage -- I was an opera singer. Well, sort of. I sang whenever the woman, who usually sang here, some major drama queen, bailed because she didn't get exactly what she wanted. Usually I was just a dancer.

I had been, basically, nobody at first, until about two weeks ago. The lady had bailed and despite the owner of the operas pleadings, she left. Renee, knowing I had a good voice, offered to have me sing for them instead. They had decided that even if I couldn't sing, I would go up on stage, simply because I was "very pretty", as they put it, and they needed someone to sing. But the thing is I did have a good voice. I wasn't trying to boast or be mean or anything of that sort. I'm just not one of those girls to sit there and deny their talents. Be grateful for what you have or can do.

"Thank you, mama." I was most likely blushing, and that was confirmed with my mother pulled away from our hug and burst out laughing. I giggled.

Abruptly, she turned serious. Taking my hand, she started pulling me along. "Come with me, Bella. I have something to show you." I followed after her, tripping a couple of times to my humiliation. While I was fortunate looking, and while I could sing, walking across a flat surface without tripping was not something I could do. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. I stared at my mother. The confusion must have been evident on my face.

We stopped inside of my room, and by my mirror, on my dresser, lay flowers. There was a bouquet of pink flowers, which according to my mother and other girls in the opera, meant a crush. I smiled, flipping open the card.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady._

_-M_

I groaned. That was Mike. He never really took the hint I didn't like him, but shrugging it off, I shut the card, dropping it onto the dresser. There was a bouquet of bright red flowers, which apparently meant love. My cheeks flushed in pleasure. Was somebody I knew actually claiming to love me? Or somebody I didn't know? I shuddered; thinking of the shadow that I always felt was following me. I flipped the card open.

_When I saw these flowers, I thought of you and how bright your cheeks are when you blush. HAHA._

_Jake_

I groaned once more, but this time it was in embarrassment. Did my cheeks really go that bright? I turned to my mother. "Do my cheeks...?" My voice trailed off. I knew she had read the card; she was a snoop. She nodded her head before bursting out into laughter. I rolled my eyes up towards the ceiling. Of course.

And last, but not least, was one white flower. I froze. That meant eternal love. Who on earth would send me that? And only one? That was... odd. I picked it up, turning it around in my hand, and that was when I noticed it.

The tip of the flower was black, as if it had been dipped in ink. I clutched the flower tightly, hearing the hard stem snap between my fingers. I had crushed the flower. Good. That would show anyone who thought this prank was funny.

People often talked about the phantom of the opera. Supposedly, he was suppose to leave red roses with the tips of them black to symbol before he was suppose to kill you. It was rumored that he killed often and without mercy. People claimed that he stalked the halls of the opera, a creature of the dark. I tossed the flower onto the ground, stepping on it with my heel.

"Bella! That is not wise!" Her voice rang out in horror. I could see by her expression she was horrified by what I had done. She was a firm believer in the phantom of the opera. I dug my heel into it for good measures.

"Please, mama, be reasonable. This is just a nasty prank. He leaves red roses when he kills somebody, not pretty white flowers." I smiled reassuringly at my mother, who continued to stare at the flower which laid on the ground in horror.

"And what if he doesn't want to kill you, Bella?" She was shrieking now, her hands flying up to her cheeks. "What if he meant something else, leaving you a white rose instead of a red one? What if he doesn't want to kill you, Bella? What if he wants you for his own?" She was screaming now, her eyes bulging as her cheeks flushed. I stared at her for a moment before I started laughing – I couldn't help it. My mother could be so absurd sometimes.

"Mama, mama, sit down. Do not fret; I will be fine. I highly doubt the phantom," I snorted, "wants me. He is just a fairytale, mama. That is all." I tried to calm my mother, patting at her shoulders reassuringly. She shrugged me off, her eyes still wide. I sighed, pursing my lips together. "Mother, the phantom of the opera does not exist. He is a story told to scare everyone that goes to this opera."

"Bella, you've seen some of the people he's killed!" She was persistent, trying to make me believe I could be in danger. I sighed once more, turning my back on her to look into the mirror. This was partly to hide my ludicrous expression, and partly because her words sent a small shiver of fear up the length of my spine.

"Mama, please. Do not worry so. I am perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine? Perfectly fine? You are far from perfectly fine! You are... you are," her voice was coming out strangled. I turned back around, grabbing her firmly by the tops of her arms. I backed her up, seating her in a chair. That seemed to calm her slightly, and I bent so I was eye level with her, gently putting one of my hands on her cheeks.

"Mama, I know you are a firm believer in the phantom of the opera. I am not." Renee opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "But if it'd make you feel better, I will not roam the halls alone. I will always have another girl with me." Mama was already shaking her head.

"Take two girls with you. He would hopefully be more merciful on girls and not kill them. If you took a boy, he might kill him. If you took one girl and she saw him, she would be brushed aside, deemed tired or insane." She seemed furious, and I couldn't really blame her. She believed the phantom existed, and yet everyone scorned her for that. I thought it was ridiculous that she wanted me to take two girls with me, but I didn't say so. I just nodded in agreement to appease her.

"Maybe three girls would be better." My mother mused quietly, and I stood up before she made me promise something else.

"I am going to go get changed, mama. I wouldn't want to ruin your dress." I had nothing to wear when I went on stage -- I was rather poor, and it was last minute, so my mother let me wear her old wedding dress. She was a widow, and I silently wondered if it was painful to have to look at her wedding dress once more. I hoped her pride for me over shadowed that pain, if so.

"Good idea," muttered my mother. Her voice was distant, patronizing, so I knew she wasn't really listening to me.

I went to my room, quietly closing the door behind me. Who would play that sort of prank on me? Obviously not Mike or Jake. Not Tyler, because from what I could tell, he seemed rather fond of me. Maybe Lauren had done it. She had always been jealous I was a better dancer, and now that she knew I was a better singer as well it must of made her angry. Yes, that made sense.

But I still felt like something was off.

Lauren and I had grown up together as dancers for the opera. While we may not get along, she knew me and I knew her. She knew that I wouldn't be frightened by receiving a flower from the phantom, because I wouldn't believe it. He doesn't exist, and any sightings of him were just someone playing another prank. I sighed, taking all of the pins out of my hair, one by one. I winced each time I had to do so, the sharp pins having dug into my head. Finally, after several minutes, my dark curls fell back down my back and I messed them up, trying to make them look more natural.

"Bella."

I sat up straight, hearing the whisper float through my room. I was frozen, my pulse increasing as goose bumps went up my arms. It took me a moment, but I glanced around the room, checking to see if anyone was there. Nobody was, naturally. They could possibly be hiding, but I turned back to the mirror, playing with my brunette locks once more. I wouldn't let whoever it was know I was scared. (It was probably Jake. He thought it was hilarious how easily I got scared.)

The whisper did not return for several minutes, and by then I had been sure I had been imagining it. Jake wouldn't have the patience to hide behind something for more than a minute. He would of jumped out at me by then.

"Bella."

It said my name once more, but this time it was louder, more clear. I straightened up once more, sparing another glance around the room. I was scared, but I refused to show any fear, just in case it was Jake playing a terrible prank.

"You know, Jake," my voice was furious, but the terror mixed in was easy to hear. "This isn't funny. If you keep this up I'm going to tell Quil and Embry about how you like spending time with Billy, despite how much you complain and whine to them about it." It wasn't much of a threat, but it would work for now. There was no response. "They are going to think you are a baby, Jake. Do you really want to be labeled as a baby?" There was no response once more. "That's what I thought. So come out!" My voice cracked, and I realized just how scared I was. Perhaps I should get my mother to help me undress.

"Bella, who are you talking to?" My mother demanded, banging on the door. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Or in this case, angel, for she _was _my mother. She tried to turn the knob, I could it, but it wouldn't turn, and she began beating against the door roughly. "Bella, you open this door right now young lady!" Her voice was frantic. I was just confused. I know I didn't lock the door. Maybe the knob was just slippery.

I brought my hand to the knob, turning it and pulling.

It didn't budge.

"Mama, um, small problem," my voice was as terrified as hers. "Actually, scratch that. Mama, big problem. It won't open." I was shrieking now, pulling the door with all of my strength. She was banging against the door, most likely as terrified as I was. All because of that shadow I often saw and that rose that someone had left me. It was ridiculous of me, I knew, but I couldn't help the spark of fear that triumphed over my, causing my diaphragm to clench in response. I put my foot on the wall next to the door, pulling as hard as I could. All I managed was to fall backwards onto my backside.

Hearing my fall seemed to increase my mother's panic. "Bella, are you alright?" She had stopped banging against the door, realizing at the same time I did that it was futile. It's not like we could break down the big door. It was quite big, and we weren't strong enough, for we were not large ladies. Even if we were, it might land on one of us and injure us. "Bella, Bella, answer me." I hadn't answered right away, causing my mother to panic even more.

"I'm fine, mama. I just fell. You know me and how graceful I am..." I joked lightly, attempting to make this situation better. It was odd, though. I could dance quite well. I just couldn't walk across a flat, stable surface with nothing in my way without tripping. Perhaps it was years of practicing that gave me the ability to dance, for I often wished to impress my mother, and so practiced whatever would make her jubilant. My mother seemed to of calmed down slightly, although I knew she was still panicking. After a long moment of her not saying anything, she finally spoke.

"Bella, I want you to say right there. Well, actually, back up a few feet and then stay right there. Don't move from that spot until I get some men to break down this door. Do you hear me, Isabella? I want you to stay right there." She was calm now, but I knew her well enough to know that was a facade. I nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see me. I sighed at my own nonexistent intelligence. I took a few feet backwards.

"Yes, mama."

"Good girl, Bella." I heard her feet shuffling away as she walked... no, wait, ran away to go find some men. I don't see why I couldn't move from this very spot. It's not like someone could take me away from here, despite my mother's constant fear. There was no where we could go. What, was he going to kidnap me and hide me under my own couch? I think not. Now that the image was planted into my mind, however, I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from my mouth. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth, stifling the laughter that erupted from between the plump flesh of my lips.

"Silly Bella. Even when you're in the worst situations, you still manage to giggle. I wonder how."

It was that voice again, and I jumped slightly, shrieking. I knew know it wasn't Jake. The voice no longer whispered, and that was not Jacob's voice.

It was like velvet; soft, attractive, appealing. I wanted to go to it, to see whoever it was that spoke those words. To see if his beauty could match the beauty of his voice -- that would be incredible, and would not doubt leave me breathless. I bet he sang better than me. It was only fear that held me where I was, yet it was also fear that stopped me from screaming for help. Something about that voice seemed dangerous and my breath quickened, my chest heaving erotically in response to the fear that overwhelmed my slim entity. It was almost like that voice could sense I was afraid, for he spoke once more.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never." The voice was soothing now, and once again I felt the urge to find whoever spoke those words once more. It was inhumanly attractive. I knew that right away. I glanced around the room, slowly turning around to try and find him. I saw nothing. I was about to move from this spot, to try and follow this voice when I remembered the promise I made to my mother. My breath hitched, and I placed one hand on my heart to try and come it. That did no good, and so I averted my gaze downwards, briefly catching a glance of my hand.

It hand was shaking.

I took a deep breath and exhaled soundly, struggling to calm my frantic nerves. Panicking in a bad situation was not a good idea. "Please, sir," I began. "Please. You are scaring me greatly! Please, leave my room at once." I made my voice as firm as I could. I was pretty sure this man was in my room, unless he had found some way to sound as if he were in my room, but in reality was out in the hall. I shook my head, realizing I was letting my imagination run wild.

"And leave you?" He was amused. "Never." I stiffened at that. What did he mean by that? Of course he was going to leave me. I mean, I was to be married soon enough. I was of age and had enough suitors to find a decent husband.

"Sir, please, go. You cannot watch me forever. I will be married soon enough -- after all, I am of age." And now it appeared as if I was babbling, and I took another deep breath, letting it out as slowly and quietly as I could. "Besides, if you're not going to leave now, would you be a dear and break down my door? Or, at least get it to open?" That was probably not the brightest idea on my part, considering I was talking to a complete stranger. I considered the possibility my mother had gotten to me and now my imagination was going wild, but I brushed that aside. I didn't have enough creativity to imagine that voice. He chuckled, and suddenly a dark shape appeared in front of me at an inhuman speed.

He wore all black, something that would hide him well in darkness. He had bronze, messy hair that was on top of his head, and it nearly brought a smile to my lips. It was boyish and rather cute. His skin was pale, ghostly white in a way. His features... they were perfect. He was almost too good looking, and I struggled to breath for a moment in shock. Was it possible to be that good looking? I didn't think so. He reached his hand out to me for me to grab and I looked up, my brown eyes meeting his crimson ones. I gasped; horrified as I broke the promise I had made my mother and backed away from him.

Every part of me was shaking now, and I reached my hands up to cover my face in protection. He took a few steps towards me now, backing me up into my dresser. He held his hand out to me once more. His eyes were... were _red! _Only monsters in stories had red eyes.

"Come, now, I won't hurt you." His voice was soft and alluring. I kept my eyes downcast, not wanting to see those crimson eyes. Never, not even in my nightmares, had I seen something so terrifying. Sure, I had nightmares about creatures with crimson, vivid red eyes, but it had never been real. Nothing to be afraid of. But now it was as real as I was.

After I had nightmares, I could go see my mother. She would envelop me in her thin arms and hold my close to her slender entity while stroking my hair, her own locks tickling my forehead as I cried into her chest. Unfortunately, those days were over, for nightmares of monsters no longer occurred. "Look up at me, Bella." I kept my gaze down and he brought his fingers to my chins, bringing my head up roughly. He kept his hand under my chin so I couldn't look away. I hesitantly looked at his crimson red eyes, automatically cringing away. I would of run if it weren't for the fact his fingers tightened on my chin until it started to hurt.

"I'll scream," I threatened. He shook his head, seeming amused.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will. I'm not going anywhere with you." I don't know how I knew, but I had a gut feeling he wanted to take me away. To where, I wasn't exactly sure. He laughed softly.

My mother was seriously twisting my mind to think like herself.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't!" I shrieked out, raising my voice an octave higher. Where was my mother and the strong men she promised to bring? "I won't go anywhere with a monster! A terrible, cruel, stalking monster! Jake! Jake!" I started screaming, trying to back away from him. His grip on my chin tightened until I cried out in pain, and I could tell he was getting angry. Furious, perhaps. His eyes were narrowed. "Jake! Jake, please!" I continued screaming, tears sliding down my face now. I wouldn't call for my mother. That would put her in danger. Jake was much bigger and stronger, and could defend me, yes? I hoped, anyway.

He yanked me forward by my chin. I cried out in pain once more, but he brought one freezing cold hand down to cover my mouth. I bit down on it, but it didn't seem to affect him. I brought my fists up, beating against his chest, but once again, it didn't affect him. It just hurt my fists. It took me a minute, but eventually I stopped struggling. Just sat there and cried. I brought my hands up to cover my face and he let go of my mouth and chin.

I rubbed against my chin, which seemed to be throbbing, trying to will the pain to go away. There was a tense silence. "Did I hurt you?" He finally asked, and I looked up to meet his gaze. He actually appeared concerned. I didn't answer him, but I stopped rubbing my chin, wiping at my tears instead. "I apologize if I did." His voice was low now, and he held out his hand to me once more. I sniffled, averting my gaze elsewhere once more. Perspiration adorned my brow, his harmonious voice ringing in my ears.

"I won't go with you." My voice was quiet. I tried to be firm, but I was too afraid to sound certain. My gaze flickered between the floors and meeting his gaze; I gasped when I met his gaze, a shudder going through me. I was attracted to him that much was obvious – for who wouldn't be? His looks were practically irresistible, but it's that voice of his that truly got to me. There was something about his eyes that made me want to follow him, that made me trust that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Please."

That was all he said, and I gave in, placing my small hand in his bigger one. I was dazzled by his gaze. I felt light headed, sort of out of it as he started leading me away who knows where. I was too captivated by his gaze to look anywhere else, but I was positive we never opened my door (Which had yet to be broken down.) Meaning, there was another door of some sort in my room. A door was shut behind me, and I could hear a distant banging from my door.

"Bella? Bella? Are you in there? Are you okay? I'm going to open this door now." It was Jake. This snapped me out of it, and I was brought back into the present. The phantom -- I presumed, anyway, judging by my mother's persistent plea's that there was one -- had led me into a hallway that was lit by torches, and I was surprised to know this hallway was somehow connected to my room. Perhaps we had traveled longer then I had originally thought, and we had left my room. Jake's voice was getting more and more distant as the phantom led me farther in.

"Bella? Bella, answer me, please!" Jake was panicking now, thinking I might have hurt myself or knocked myself out. (I often managed to hurt myself.) His voice was getting harder to hear, the phantom quickening his pace.

"Jake?" I called out, refusing to keep walking. I had just realized who exactly I had followed into this dark hallway. Jake obviously heard me, because the knocking on my door stopped. I dug the heels of my feet into the floor, my head turning around to gaze behind me.

"Bella, you're okay! You had me worried there for a second. Why is your voice so far away?"

"Bella, come, now," the phantom was saying, his velvet voice reassuring. I thought I heard Jake inhale sharply, but I could have easily been mistaken.

"Bella! Bella, who was that speaking? Don't go anywhere! I'm breaking down this door right now. Get out of the way if you're close to it." And just like that I could hear him shoving his entire weight against it, the door shuddering beneath it. A few more shoves and it would break. I could see the phantom, the beautiful phantom whose gaze I now refused to meet, looking as calm as ever.

"Bella, come with me now. We have no more time to fool around. If you won't do it to satisfy your curiosity about me, then you should do it for Jake." He smiled lightly at that, and I glanced up, his calm eyes meeting my furious ones. Was he implying what I think he was? That he would hurt Jake if she didn't follow him?

"Surely you jest!" I was furious now, but frightened. Not for myself, but for Jake. I didn't think the phantom had any plans to hurt me. In an odd way, although I knew I was just being tricked into submission, I trusted him not to hurt me. Maybe it's because I had been raised to believe only ugly creatures were evil, as I read in stories when I was a little girl. He raised one eye-brow, his alabaster forehead's smoothness abruptly being tarnished, which was enough of an answer for me. I wouldn't take risks when it involved my best friend. Taking one more glance towards where Jake was, I took the man's hand, allowing him to lead me away.


	2. Release Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it.**

He continued to drag me along, his steps hurried. I wondered if perhaps he was actually worried he'd get caught kidnapping me. The ground we were walking on was abruptly cut off, and now all that lay ahead of us was water. A boat sat idly in the water, waiting for someone to get inside of it. He gestured for me to get in, but I ignored him, choosing to glare at the ground instead. He sighed, the soft, enticing sound ringing in my ears. He picked me up, placing me inside of the boat. I didn't bother to struggle.

He climbed in after me, rowing it gently to get us to the destination.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered. He didn't pause in his rowing, nor did he respond, but his eyes flickered towards me briefly. "Please, just let me go home." I whispered once more, and like I had suspected, he did not respond. It took us a few minutes, but eventually the water ended, reaching some more solid ground. He got out and held his hand out for me to take so he could help me out. My eyes flicked towards the paddle, which he had left on the boat. I came with him like he'd asked. He couldn't hurt Jake because of that... correct? Could I paddle away quick enough?

I sort of doubted it.

"Don't even try it." His voice was flat. "You wouldn't be able to get the boat away from me in time. Besides, I'd jump in the water after you if, somehow, you did manage."

Sighing, I grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me up. He started tugging me along once more, leading me into a crowded room. It wasn't crowded with people -- just... stuff. He had a big bed, but it looked as if it had never been slept in, for there were not creases where it had previously molded around a shape, and I thought I may have saw a bit of dust on top of the flat blanket. I saw there was a big mirror covered with a sheet, a couple of portraits tossed on the ground, and several were broken. There was one on the wall which didn't seem to be damaged, for their shape was a perfect rectangle, but it was covered with a sheet.

There was broken glass everywhere, vases, jewelry, there was most anything and everything there, tossed around carelessly. I highly doubted that he, who lived inside the opera secretly, paid for any of this. He could have, naturally, but how could he have gotten the money to do so? He released my hand, giving me the option to explore if I wanted to, I figured. But I could have easily been mistake I crumpled to the ground, placing my face in my hands. I tried to hold back my tears, but a few slipped down my cheeks. That man_... thing _stared at me, but I didn't meet his gaze, too afraid I'd become dazzled once more.

"You are crying." He stated the obvious, his voice still flat.

"Yes." I responded, although I had a feeling he did not want an answer from me.

He knelt down in front of me, reaching forward to grab my chin. I tried to pull back, but his grip was firm.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded once more, but this time I was screaming.

"Calm down," he soothed. His voice was calm and gentle, but that only made me angrier. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here. Why are you doing this?" I was still screaming, beating against his chest with my fists. He let go of my chin, instead grabbing the sides of my head with his head. He held me head up, forcing me to meet his gaze. His eyes, although they were red, were captivating.

"Calm down," he told me once more. His voice was like velvet, and almost instantly I was calm. I took a deep breath; let it out slowly before repeating my question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come here." He stood up, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and he gently pulled me up, wrapping his arm around my waist. I cringed away from him. He tugged me towards the portrait that was covered with the sheet, his expression uncertain. I glanced towards him, biting my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what was under there. Finally, after a minute of staring at the sheet, the monster reached up to grab the sheet, tugging it off of.

I gasped.

It was a portrait of me.

I was smiling happily, wearing a veil and a wedding dress. On my finger was a wedding ring, something I didn't expect or want to see on my finger for quite some time. I was struggling to breathe now, whipping around to face the monster in confusion. He was just staring at me.

"What...?" I couldn't bring myself to ask the whole question. I had several questions, of course, but my main one was: what is that? Surely he was not implying what I thought he was. He brought his hand up to touch the side of my face slowly, his cold hand lingering there. He brought it down to trace my lips, running his thumb along my lower lip slowly. I shivered in response.

"I'm in love with you." It was a ghostly whisper, yet I heard him loud and clear.

I fainted.

When I awoke, I was laying on his bed, the covers around me. It was dark and I couldn't make anything out. I reached my hands out, feeling the air with my hands. Perhaps now was my time to escape! It was so dark. He _must_ be asleep. I tossed the covers off of me and stood up, reaching my hands out in front of me to make sure I didn't crash into anything. They hit something cold and solid. Something that moved.

I shrieked, jumping backwards.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," the monster chuckled, the sound deep and amused. I backed away, only to trip and fall back onto the bed. He laughed once more. "By the way," he began, his amused voice abruptly turning serious. "My name isn't monster, and my name isn't phantom." I frowned in confusion, crawling back as far as I could on the bed. He took a few steps forward. "You sleep talk," he clarified for me. "Call me Edward."

So the monster had a name. Edward at that. A good, respectable name. A name he didn't deserve. I couldn't help the disappointment that welled up in my stomach, however. I thought I was going to get away, too. I guess I had to wait until he actually fell asleep before making my get away.

"I don't care!" I shrieked out. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, and I could see he was frowning now. He crouched down, climbed onto the bed and began crawling towards me. I shrieked once more and started backing away, keeping my eyes locked on him. He seemed to think this little cat and mouse game of ours was hilarious, for he was grinning now. I didn't realize until I was fallen off of the bed that I had backed up too far.

I didn't expect two cold arms to catch me, either.

I screamed, banging against his chest as he pulled me back up on the bed.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, considering I just saved you from falling." He scoffed, and despite me banging against his chest, kept his cold arms locked around me.

"I suppose I should bow at your feet! You saved me from falling off of your bed after you stalked me, threatened to hurt my friend and kidnapped me!" I stopped banging my fists against his chest, seeing as how it was doing me no good. His skin was incredibly hard. He placed his finger on my lips, silencing me. This only made me angrier, but fear kept me from doing something too rash.

"Small mistake with that sentence, my dear. This is your bed, not mine." He corrected me, seeming all too smug. It seemed as if he were enjoying some inside joke. I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, at least you have the common courtesy to not make me lay in the same bed as you!" I expected him to be insulted that I implied he had no manners. I did not expect him to start laughing hysterically, banging on his knee with his hand.

"Well, I won't force myself into your bed, in the literal way. If you want to sleep alone, I won't sit on the bed while you do so." He snorted. "However, if you hadn't noticed, there are no other beds in here. I have had this bed in here for years, awaiting for your arrival," he explained. I shivered. What did he mean by that? This monster was petrifying me, and I could feel my heart beat accelerate as my palms began to sweat.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. "Will you be sleeping on the floor, then?" I asked. He began to play with one of my banana curls, twisting it around his finger. I didn't even bother to try and stop him. He had made it clear that he did as he pleased. He didn't respond for a while, and I began to think he had forgotten my question. After another minute, he whispered something that I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I don't sleep." His voice was louder now, back to its normal volume. I froze. What did he mean by that? What a sick joke. Every human had to sleep. My back being against his chest, I turned back to gaze into his crimson eyes, and suddenly I could believe that. I could believe that he didn't sleep, because he didn't look human. He was too beautiful, too... inhuman looking. His skin was deathly pale, there were dark circles under his eyes that would, naturally, reflect lack of sleep -- but it was those eyes that once again reminded me that he was not a human.

"What are you?" I whispered, too afraid to speak loudly. He didn't respond to me, just sat there and played with my hair. And there I fell asleep once more.

When I awoke the next morning, Edward was gazing at that portrait of me in a wedding dress. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. I had been here since the night before. People were going to start realizing I was missing, and they were going to start worrying. My mother and Jacob especially, considering the close bonds I had with the two of them. I closed my eyes, just wishing this nightmare would be over. I wanted to go home, and tell them about everything that had happened so far. I wanted my mother to sweep me into her tight embrace and allow me to cry like I did when I was a little girl, and I wanted Jake to crack some more lame jokes to bring a smile to my face.

I felt his cold touch on my cheek. I flinched away, but he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. "Open your eyes."

I did that, and he gazed into my eyes for a minute. I didn't dare blink with his crimson eye burning into mine, so I sat as still as I could, clasping my hands together. Perhaps **not **fighting with him would be the answer to my escape. He sighed, releasing my chin and walking away from me. He seemed upset over something, but I didn't ask him. I wanted as little communication between us as possible, and when we did communicate, I wanted it to be me trying to convince him to let me go. And besides, I didn't really care about what had saddened him so.

"Good morning once more, sleeping beauty." His voice was sad and distant. I wanted to tell him to stop calling me that, and that he was not allowed to call me anything but Isabella, but I refrained from doing so. I stood up, lifting up my dirty white dress and walked towards him, peering up into his face. I said nothing. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I nodded my head, but once again said nothing. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, tugging me along, further into the room. I kept my hand limp in his own, following him at my own pace.

My eyes roamed around, taking in the sight before me once again. Maybe it was because I was tired, or maybe it was because I was feeling so much more disconsolate then before, but everything seemed so much gloomier. The walls were moist and dark, menacing shadows flickered about, almost as if mocking the fear I felt -- but I was most likely just letting my imagination run wild as it sometimes did. I stumbled briefly upon the way, but didn't fall due to his grip on my hand. For once, I

I never had and was much too expensive for me. Candles sat on top of there as well, the burning fire on them glowing and making it all seem so very wasn't embarrassed, because I didn't care how he felt about me.

He had a small table set out with a cloth over it, and on top of it laid food. Food that I never had and was much too expensive for me; candles sat on top of there as well, the burning fire on them glowing and making it all seem so very appetizing. I inhaled sharply, taking in the sight of it.

"Oh!" I was delighted to find such rich food here, but quite hesitant to eat it. What if he had poisoned it? There was also another fear of mine; what if, with my clumsiness, I knocked the candle down and not only burnt all of this food, possibly enraging him, but burn myself to death? I wasn't really one to eat with candles about, despite the fact I adored them so. I recalled knocking two candles down while practicing a dance when I was a little girl, and my mother had been most infuriated with me; fires are a dangerous thing. He seemed to sense my hesitation.

"Do you like it?" It seemed to please him that I liked the food itself. "All of it is for you, of course." He gestured to the table with one pale, perfect hand.

"I would never be able to eat all of this!" I exclaimed, for it was true. This was a meal for a entire family, not one girl. Besides, why is it all for me? Shouldn't he be eating it as well? That made the suspicion that he poisoned it in my mind more prominent. I took a step backwards, glancing up at him from underneath my eye-lashes for any sign that he may have poisoned it on his expression. He just seemed baffled as to why I was backing away. He was acting most congenial, and the food was quite obeisance on his part. I had reasons to be nervous, now.

"Is something ailing you, Bella? I got all of your favorites." He gestured towards the food that was on the left side of the table, separated from the right side with two candles. "And I also got some of the best food around." He gestured towards the right side. "What could be wrong? Am I missing something?" he asked. I just shook my head back and forth, glancing between him and the food.

"Wouldn't you like some of the food?" I questioned, my worry for the food being poisoned getting worse. Perhaps, if I got him to take the first bite, I could feel more relaxed and follow suit in eating. He laughed and shook his head.

"I do not eat what you would consider food," he told me, chuckling. "You are worried this food is poisoned, yes?" He laughed once more. "If I were going to kill you, I wouldn't poison you. There are better ways to end a human life, but I have no desire to end yours." His eyes drifted over towards my portrait and I shivered once more. That was disturbing and rather creepy as well.

I sat myself down at the table, deciding I might as well eat it. It was that or starve, and eventually I would die of the starvation anyway. Why prolong the inevitable. Everyone had to die sometime in their life. Nobody lived forever. But within minutes eating the food, I knew it wasn't poisoned. It was far too delicious, although Edward scrutinizing my every move made eating it less enjoyable. Not to mention, I wasn't writhing on the ground in pain from poison. When I finished, and not even half the food was done, I stood up, keeping my gaze to the floor. I wanted to continue to avoid all and any contact with him.

"You are done?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Would you like a bath?" My head snapped up and I nodded eagerly. He laughed, grabbing me by my hand once more and pulling me towards a bath, which was hidden behind a curtain in this mess he called home. I was baffled. How did he have that down here? I remembered his crimson eyes which I had been avoiding, and shuddering, I realized this creature might be capable of anything. I took a deep breath and exhaled, struggling to keep my composure. If I was going to get out of here alive, I had to remain incredibly placid.

"Thank you," I whispered, my altruistic manner bringing the grateful words to my lips. He smiled, pleased to have made me happy. I didn't smile back.

I bathed quickly, not wanting to be naked with him around, and I couldn't help but cover my body nearly the entire time I washed myself. When I stepped out, I found there was a nice blue dress waiting for me, and I exhaled. It was considerate of him to do all of this just for me, but I still felt nothing but hate for that monster. Perhaps hatred was not the correct word, for pity was laced with that. Not much, but there was some, for he seemed to have a poor fate. But at the present moment, I wanted nothing but to go home. I wonder what Jake was doing right now, if he was concerned for me.

I wondered how my mother was.

She had the tendency to worry, but I had been given a white flower from the 'phantom'. Surely that would console her and make her believe I was still alive. I hope she didn't think I was dead or dying, for I would not wish her to be anything but jubilant at all times. I ran my fingers through my curly hair, not having a hair brush to brush it with while stepping out from behind the curtain, completely avoiding his gaze. He was patiently waiting, naturally, and I could feel his eyes on my face, and so I struggled to keep myself composed.

"I will get you a hair brush. I apologize for not thinking of that myself. I thought I had everything you needed, but," he smiled lightly here, "it seems I was proven wrong. Come." He was sitting on a chair, so he pat his lap. I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to get close to him. I bit my lip and backed away slightly. His smile was strained now, and his eyes were narrowing. "Bella." His tone was a warning one. "Come."

Sighing, I crossed the room, sitting myself down upon his lap. I made sure to keep my back to him, that way I wouldn't have to gaze at his face. It was easier to just do as he said for now, that way I could suck up until I could convince him to let me go. He wrapped one cold arm around my waist, using his other arm to play with my hair gently like the night before. It seemed he was fond of my curls. I exhaled, closing my eyes so I could attempt to pretend this actually wasn't happening. It was merely an illusion in my mind, but make believe was so much better than reality.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he quietly asked. I nodded my head. "Do not nod your head. Nodding is for horses. Speak."

I frowned. "Yes." I kept my tone flat, not wanting to show particular interest. I could feel him nodding his own head, and I nearly huffed at the unfairness of that.

"Good, good," he murmured.

"Where is your family?" I blurted out, attempting to find some sort of conversation that would steer away from me, but keep him busy. And besides, I couldn't help my own curiosity. Didn't he have a mother and father to care for him at his time in need? My father ceased to exist, but at some point in my life I had the comfort of having two parents. Didn't everyone, animals included? What should make this creature different? He seemed surprised by my question. I could tell by the way he stiffened and how he paused in playing with my hair.

He sighed. "Dead... and I have left them. My biological parents died, but Esme and Carlisle were like my parents. I have left them. But that is not a story for now." He continued to play with my hair then, bending down to kiss my neck lightly. I cringed away in response to his touch, causing him to sigh.

"People have told me that your face is hideous. But that is obviously not the case. Why do they say that?" I questioned, glancing back at his perfect face briefly. I kept the questions coming, and he chucked in response to that.

"I normally hide my face if I am exposing myself to them, and all they see are my eyes." I shuddered at the thought of his eyes. He noticed. "Even you are frightened by them, Bella, and you've seen my entire face. Naturally, the rumors changed from terrifying eyes to a terrifying face, that way it makes the story more interesting." He chuckled. I didn't say anything, just absorbed that information. There was a tense silence that lingered between us after that. I wanted to tell him that he was terrifying, and the rumors were well deserved, because he was a monster. But once again, I kept my lips shut.

"Take me home, Edward," I requested softly, breaking the silence that had been among us. I hoped using his name for the first time would soften him up.

"No."

His voice was hard and cold, leaving no room for argument. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes once more, and I blinked, struggling to keep them back. I turned the upper half of my body around to face him, making my expression into that of pleading.

"Please, Edward. Please! If you love me like you say you do, let me go." The tears were leaking down my cheeks now. I had always cried rather easily, but now that I was in a life or death situation, they didn't stop. He brought his pale hand up to wipe them away, but I smacked his hand away with the back of my own. He got the hint and he put his hand down, his expression a mixture of hurt and guilt. I felt no sympathy for his hurt, my own feelings being that of sadness and anger.

"No."

The answer remained the same, but his voice was more soft and sympathetic this time. I tried to hold back my sobs, placing my hand over my mouth.

"Sing for me, Bella?" It was an actual request, not a demand. I shook my head. "Please, Bella?"

"No!" I snapped. "No matter how much I've begged you, you would not let me go, yet you expect me to sing for you? I think not." I was sobbing again. Edward was silent.

"Bella, please, do forgive me. It's just--"

"Forgive you? Forgive you? If you let me go, I would forgive you, and I would pretend, for both of our sakes, that this never happened!" I was full out sobbing now, and Edward turned me around so I faced him, placing his hands on either side of my face. "My mother wouldn't have to know, the opera owners wouldn't have to know -- _nobody _would have to know!"

"Sssh," he shushed me gently, trying to make me feel better. My sobs didn't stop, and they were border lining hysterical. "Bella, Bella, calm down. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"N-n-no it's not!" I sobbed out, stuttering due to the fact I was also shaking. The thought of never seeing everyone I cared for again and being stuck down here with this monster for the rest of my lifetime was overwhelming. I didn't want that future for myself. I already had my future planned out. I would marry some kind, normal guy, who was hopefully good looking, have his children and live happily ever after. The end. My fairy tale ending is turning into a nightmare.

Once my sobs quieted down, we were both silent. Edward was gazing at the ground. He seemed to be thinking about something intensely. His gaze flicked to me momentarily before going back towards the ground.

"You talked in your sleep, you know. Talked about how you'll never see your mother again, how much you miss her already." He was silent for a long moment and I said nothing. He sighed, his next words seeming forced. "I am letting you go. But not for forever, so don't get your hopes up. I am letting you go for one week. Try and leave the opera and I will hunt you down, and I will find you." I shivered. I couldn't ignore the threat in his voice. "Say your goodbye's to your mother and friends. I will be back for you very soon. I will also visit you, be warned." His voice was cold, and for this time I was grateful. I would warn everyone about him and they would not let him get to me. "Besides, I do want to see you sing once more."

Hopefully.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to appear grateful. At least it showed he sort of, in a odd way, he cared for my feelings. He held his hand out towards me and I took it, to be going home. He held me up from the bed and walked me over to the boat, helping me in. The trip back was more exciting then frightening then the trip there had been. I knew I was safe now, and I knew he wasn't planning on killing me.

We barely talked on the ride back.

"What do you mean by you want to see me sing once more?" I asked him as we were riding in the boat. He didn't stop his paddling, nor did he turn around to face me.

"You'll see." He seemed amused.

"I hate surprises," I muttered.

"I know." He laughed. I glanced up at him, the shock I was feeling evident on my face.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know? And how did you know all of my favorite foods, by the way?" I demanded, trying to suppress my fear with an angry tone. I already had a good idea to how he knew.

He didn't respond.

We reached my room within a hour and he abruptly disappeared. I didn't look around for him; just tossed myself onto my couch and cried. I was frustrated and scared, and not quite sure how to handle my emotions. It took me a few minutes before I realized I had to find my mother, and so I got up, but did not manage to venture into the hallway seeing as how I bumped into a tall figure. I shrieked, jumping backwards. I glanced up, terrified that my gaze would be met with two crimson eyes, but instead dark brown eyes stared back into mine.

It was the owner of the opera, and he didn't look too happy to see me.

"Isabella, if you'd come with me," he snapped, grabbing the top of my arm roughly.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I could tell he was angry, not sad or sympathetic, so I was not fretting that something had happened to someone I cared about.

He sneered. "I would like to discuss the note I just received from 'The Phantom of the Opera'."

**Authors Note: I am going to tell everyone now that this story will be different then The Phantom of the Opera. I am changing a lot.**

**Thank you for reading. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but oh well, haha. Please review! It makes me really, really, really happy to see when I have new reviews. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, seeing as how they motivate me.**


	3. Protect Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

"I'm telling you, I didn't write it!" I shrieked, but when I saw the man who owned the opera's eye-brows narrow(I think his name was Austin), I knew he didn't believe me. He sent a glare towards Tyler, the man who was holding me by my hair, and with a sigh, Tyler dunked my head back inside of the water. I managed to hold my breath in time, knowing I would need every breath.

Austin believed I had wrote a note in an attempt to make myself famous and keep the job of singing, which was far from the truth. I told him how Edward had kidnapped me, but he hadn't believed a word of it. I cursed the opera's previous owner for selling it to Austin; he would of believed me. According to the stories, he had several encounters with the phantom when he had done something to piss him off.

It took a minute, but Tyler raised my head up from the water, allowing me to take deep, struggling breaths. The water dripped down from the top of my head, which was wet, onto my face, sending shivers racking through my small frame from the cold. I took deep breaths, preparing myself to hold it at the last minute in case Austin decided to dunk my head once more. He owned this opera with another man; some guy named Ben or something, but he wasn't here. I wished he would save me.

"Confess that you did it!" Austin roared, and I shook my head. If I confessed to writing a note I didn't even write, I could also be blamed for several murders. The phantom had no mercy. Besides, if I confessed to it, he'd just beat me and then kick my mother and I out. I couldn't do that to her, even if it'd get me away from the phantom. I shivered once more, remembering his threat if I left the opera. Austin smiled, obviously believing I was cold.

"I didn't! I swear!" That was all I got out before my head was dunked once more. This time it didn't last as long, and Tyler released me completely. This had been going on for the past half and hour, which meant I hadn't had much oxygen. My head spun and I stumbled backwards, falling onto my bottom. I took deep breaths, my throat sore and hoarse. Austin tossed the note he received at me, spitting on the ground next to me.

"You'll do your usual act tonight. You only sing if we have an emergency. Our singer is far more famous then you. Get use to it."

I wanted to hit this ungrateful man, but refrained from doing just that. The other opera owner, Ben, wasn't that bad. He was the one who had decided I would sing in replacement for the other lady, and he had been most kind about it. But now our opera singer, Katie, was back, and more bitchy then ever. I stood up, Tyler helping me, and grabbed the crumpled note, sticking it in my pocket. I didn't blame Tyler; he had been ordered to do it.

When Tyler left me, after he was sure I was fine, I took the note out, re-reading it once more. In the note, it stated that I would be singing tonight, and to save a certain seat for the phantom or face the consequences. They weren't listening to it, and I almost felt bad for Austin when I remembered those crimson eyes. If it terrified me, who he would not hurt, how badly would it terrify a man he had the intention of hurting?

I tossed the note onto the ground, stalking away from it. I muttered profanities under my breath, smashing straight into someone. I mumbled an apology before brushing past the person, only to have their arm reach out and grab mine.

"Hey there, Bella, where do you think you're going?" It was Jacob. I felt a smile find its way on my face, and I laughed, grabbing his hand. Perhaps it was bold of me, but I knew Jacob liked me, so it was just fine. I liked him as well, just not as deeply as he liked me. He said he loved me. I just simply liked him because he was handsome, kind, funny and my best friend. It doesn't get any better.

"I'm going to my room," I sniffled. "Austin didn't believe that I didn't write that note, and honestly, I didn't, Jake! You know what happened!"

"Bella, I know you didn't write that note." He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding my gaze firmly. "I know you didn't write it, Bella."

I smiled, abruptly glad for people like Jacob. "I'm so happy someone believes me! I don't know what to do about the phantom, Jake. I'm sure you've heard the story; rumors fly around here. I'm so afraid," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. Jacob pulled me to him, letting me wrap my arms around his muscular frame. I sniffed again, holding back the tears that welled up in my eyes.

He didn't say anything, and that's when I realization hit me. I pulled back, clasping my hands together. "You do believe me about the phantom, don't you, Jake?" I whispered out. He reached forward to touch a strand of my hair, tucking it behind my ear. He touched my cheek lightly, stroking it softly. I felt my lower lip shake, the desperation of wanting him to believe me hitting me quickly.

"I believe that you believe that happened," he whispered. I gasped.

"You don't believe me!" I shrieked, the tears falling out of my eyes and down my cheeks in a rapid motion. "You don't believe me!"

"I believe you didn't write the note, too."

"Oh?" I snapped. "Then who wrote the note, if I was never kidnapped and I didn't write the note? Hmm?" Perhaps I was over-reacting, but knowing that the only person who believed me was my mother made everything seem so much worse.

"Someone decided to pull a prank and wrote that note, is all. And I think you might be ill, Bella, which is why you think of all this has happened. But don't worry," he started to stroke my cheek again, "I won't let anyone touch you." And with that I started to sob, throwing my arms around him. Even if he didn't believe me, I need somebody, anybody, to protect me from the phantom.

"P-please don't leave me! Please don't let him take me!" I sobbed out, burying my face into his chest. "Please!" He stroked my hair gently, letting me sob into his chest.

"Nobody is going to harm you, Bella. I would never let them." He kissed the top of my head. "It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream!" I shrieked, yanking away from him. Tears were still sliding down my face and he reached over, wiping them away. "It wasn't, Jake. I know it wasn't, and he will come back for me. I know it -- I don't just think it. I know it. Please, Jake, I'm scared. I don't want him to take me away. I want to stay here with you!" And once again, he had me in his arms, letting me cry my heart out.

It took me a few minutes, but eventually I calmed down.

"Thanks for letting me have a good cry," I thanked him, sniffling. He laughed, wiping at my tears with his thumb again.

"Anything for you, Bella. Now go get cleaned up, Bells, because the show is starting soon. I can't wait to see you up there. You will look beautiful, as always." He kissed my cheek, making me blush. I watched him as he walked away, a smile slipping onto my face. He may not believe me, but I knew despite that, he would always protect me. I desperately needed his protection.

I went back to my room, dressing as quietly as I could so as not to disturb my mother. She was resting in her room with a headache, and I just hoped it was nothing serious. My sweet, up beat mother was usually never ill, and simple things such as that worried me. I dressed in my white pants and shirt, the outfit I had to wear for tonights show. We were putting on a little act, and I was playing a man. A silent man who did not speak, of course.

I wondered if they thought they were funny.

I left my curly hair down, not bothering to do anything with it. I was not playing a important role, and I had no one I wanted to impress.

My mother and I left for the show soon after, both of us silent. She was lost in deep thought, and I had a gut feeling she was thinking about the phantom and the note he sent. I hoped he would not do anything brash, despite the fact I had been punished and ridiculed for something I didn't do. I didn't want anyone to have to deal with the phantom. He was terrifying. No one deserves to have to deal with him.

My mother never went out on stage, but she did instruct the girls who went out and danced. She taught them everything they needed to know, so she always went for 'moral support'. I had always been her favorite student, of course, something that the others girls so obviously resented. I grabbed my mothers hand in my own, tightening my grip on her. I didn't want to ever let go.

"Best of luck, Bella," my mother said once we reached back stage. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Enjoy yourself, but most importantly, be safe!" She kissed my other cheek. "Let no harm fall upon you, Bella." And just like that she was gone, reminding other girls of certain dance steps. I was all by myself now and I shivered, tightening my cloak around myself. I glanced around for those red eyes, knowing I wouldn't see them but knowing they were there.

"Go away," I whispered, shivers wracking my small form. "I know you're there." There was no response, and nothing happened. No sense of relief, no whisper back, no feeling of dread -- I assumed he just hadn't taken me seriously. If someone had heard me, they would not doubt think I was insane or conceited for thinking there was a man stalking me. But no, I only wish it were so. I was not insane, I was not coneited, and there was a monster stalking me, not a man.

I stayed in the public area, not brave enough to go anywhere by myself.

I took my cloak off right before the show started like everyone else, hanging it up when everyone else hung it up. Always staying in a group of people. I remembered his words... no, his warning that he would be visiting me. I didn't want to see him ever again, and if I could ever find a room that had no windows, vents, or anything of that sort, then I would sit in there and make my plans to escape where he wouldn't be able to hear or see me. (Unless he went through the door, which I doubted he would.)

The curtain was opened, revealing me and the other girls. Katie started singing, putting on a little act as well. I sat there and did as I was taught; gasping at the appropriate times, walking where I was told to walk. A rather boring part, especially seeing as how I loved to sing. I didn't really mind that much, though, seeing as how this involved no effort, and I felt so numb.

Just then, Katie's voice squeaked. She brought her hand up, touching her throat, a horrified expression upon her voice. She tried to sing again and it just came out as a squeak. This time, her cheeks flushed beat red. I shivered at the color, his vivid eyes still in my mind. She tried once more, and once again only a squeak came out. She glanced back towards the curtain and tried once more, a horrified and humiliated expression upon her face. Austin ran out, grabbing me by the arm.

"Please excuse this slight delay!" he called out, his voice ringing through out the room. Everyone who had been whispering and muttering to themselves went silent, each and everyone of them focused on Austin. "But it appears our singer, Katie, must take a small break." There were groans through out the room, and he abruptly shushed them. "But in exchange, we'll be having the lovely," he thrust me forward, allowing everyone to examine me, "Isabella Swan performing in her place."

There were cheers through out the room, and I sent Austin a furious look but did nothing else.

"I thought I told you to save me a seat."

The velvet voice rang through out the room, making everyone go silent. They all shuffled in their seats, turning around to find out where it came from. I looked around, backing away. I backed straight into Austin, who had released my arm, and with a shriek, I ran behind him, hiding. Austin sent me a panicked look, glancing around the room, trying to find who spoke those words.

"And I thought I told you to have Isabella perform from the start."

I covered my ears, trying to block everything out. I backed up again, crashing straight into someone. I shrieked, turning around, just to see it was Ben. He grabbed me by the top of my arms and pulled me behind him, covering me. Everyone stayed still for a moment, no one saying anything before they all burst out into whispers. Austin turned and grabbed me, pushing me behind the curtain.

"But first!" Austin called. "We will have some dancers perform while our new singer dresses. Good day to all!" And he bowed, exiting to behind the curtain. "Get ready, and quick!" he hissed. "I don't know if you think this is funny, and I don't really care. You will be performing. Are you happy now? Hurry up and save this show!" He was pinching the bridge of his nose and I shook my head.

"Please, please, no! I don't want to perform!" I cried out. He ignored me, and Ben placed his hands on the top on my shoulders just like Jake had done.

"Calm down, Bella. I believe you when you say you didn't do this, but someone is pulling a nasty prank, and we don't want to scare the audience anymore, so please; go out there!" I just shook my head, crying. I didn't want to face him, and I just knew that was not the last of Edward's 'pranks'. Ben led me towards a group of ladies who were holding a fancy dress, prepared for me. I continued to cry but let them dress me, knowing I couldn't avoid this situation without getting my mother and I kicked out of the opera. We would starve.

They dressed me fairly quickly, one of them tugging at my hair. She pulled it up, letting some of my curls fall down around my face. They were all talking to each other, trying to dress me nicely at the last minute. I knew my crying annoyed them to the extreme, but no one said anything in fear I'd be like Katie and just stomp out of there. I heard screams from the audience and I froze, holding my breath. The girls doing my dress and hair froze as well.

"Wait here," one girl muttered, opening the curtain slightly to take a peak out of it. She screamed as well, and just like that all of the dancers were running back behind the curtains, their terrified screams piercing the air. I ran towards the curtain, opening it the tiniest bit to take a peak out. Hanging on the audience, a rope around its neck, was the body of Tyler. I screamed, backing away. So the phantom had seen what had happened earlier.

I could hear the nervous whispers of everyone else when they saw me but I ignored them, grabbing my cloak and throwing it on. Jacob burst into the room, his breath uneven from running.

"Bella!" he shouted, running towards me and throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back just as tightly before pulling away and grabbing his hand.

"We have to get out of him!" I shouted over the screams of the audience and those back stage. He nodded his head and I ran, tugging him along with me. I ran up an old staircase, the wood creaking beneath our pounding feet as we ran. It shook a little bit as well, but that was most likely due to Jacob's weight, not mine. I kept my grip on his hand tight and firm as we reached the door at the top of the staircase. Pushing it open, a burst of cold air greeted us.

This door led to the roof of the opera, somewhere that not many people went due to the danger of the stairs and the fear of being pushed off. Besides, it was freezing up here.

"He's coming for me, Jake," I whispered, the tears slipping down my cheeks again. Perhaps I was acting a bit like a baby, but I was rather scared.

"It's just a bad, terrible prank, Bella. Nobody is coming for you," he told me, holding my freezing body against his warm one.

"How can you say that?" I choked out. "After what you saw and heard tonight, how can you say that?"

I knew why he said those things. He was in denial, and I knew that unless I could give some serious proof, he would never believe me. I couldn't really blame him, seeing as how if it were Jake that was being stalked by some monster girl, I would not want to believe it, either. I would believe it, though, because I trusted Jake. I bit my lip, not sure of what to make of this situation.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," his whispered, tilting my chin up. "It's all going to be okay. I won't let anyone touch you."

I didn't meet his gaze, choosing to look down instead. "How can I be sure of that, Jake?" I whispered. "You don't even believe me when I tell you someone is stalking me and planning on marrying me." I shivered, remembering that portrait. "If you won't trust me, Jake, how can I trust you to protect me?" I could see my words had affected him. He reached one hand up to touch my cheek but I pulled away, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Bella, what you're suggesting is the impossible. A man with red eyes that lives in the bottom of the opera. It's impossible, Bella. I love you more then you can even comprehend, but that does not change the facts." He reached for me once more, pulling me into his tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, realizing how insane I must seem. And yet here he stood, promising to protect me. "Wait, Bella." He pulled away from me, reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, holding it out towards me. I knew what he wanted, so I slowly raised my left hand. He placed the ring on my finger, the engagement ring shinning in the night.

"You intend to marry me, Jacob?" I whispered. I knew that he knew that I would never refuse him, which is why no questions had been asked.

"I will love, protect and cherish you for eternity. I love you, Bella Swan."

At those words, I felt a smile creep its way onto my face. My hair blew wildly in the air, the band holding it up having fallen out.

"I love you too, Jacob."

* * *

Edward watched from a distance, her smile genuine and directed towards Jacob Black. To have her smile at him like that, what would he not give? To have her get engaged to him, what would he not give? He would give anything, he knew. He would do anything for her -- anything but leave her be. If she wanted him to build her an empire, he would do it all by himself just to see her smile.

If she wanted the most beautiful dress made for just her, he would learn to make it just to see her smile. He would do whatever she wanted, and yet here she was, putting on the ring from another man. A man who would not even believe her when she spoke the truth. This man was not even worthy to look at her, and yet here she was with Jacob Black instead of him. When Bella becomes his, he would keep her with him at all times. No other man would even be able to think about her.

He crushed the rose he was holding in his hand, his anger getting the best of him. He had intended to give her the rose as a present, but it was crumpled and destroyed now. He saw Bella and Jacob embrace, the rain starting to fall down gently. The sky was dark and cloudy, the dark gray clouds hovering over the opera. He dropped the rose onto the wet floor, the rain hitting it in a gentle pattern.

He stared at their embrace, and he knew he wouldn't be able to give up Isabella Swan. He would never leave her and he would never let her leave him.

Jacob Black would die.

* * *

I dressed for the masquerade, placing the mask gently over my pale face. Jacob had bought me it, saying it was the least he could do, seeing as how I was his date for the evening. He would be picking me up to attend it any minute now, actually. My mother was doing last minute arrangements to my hair, and I noticed she kept sniffling slightly. I resisted the urge to laugh, knowing she was going to cry in happiness as soon as I left.

She had been more then thrilled with our engagement.

We were keeping quiet about it, however, and so my engagement ring hung around my neck on a chain that went underneath my dress so it was hidden from view. I recalled last night when I thought I had heard his musical voice singing me a tune, one that sent me asleep right away. Not only did I think he was there last night in my room as I slept, but I also dreamed about him.

In the dream, he was holding me in his arms, murmuring words into my ears. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but then abruptly I was in Jacob's arms. I started crying, so happy to be free of Edward, but as soon as I started crying, he came back once more. But instead of Jacob just dissapearing, he was on the ground, dead, and Edward was holding me. I started screaming and crying as the phantom bent down to kiss me...

And then I woke up.

"In sleep he sang to me," I sang out, "in dreams he came. That voice that called to me, and speaked my name. And do I dream again, for now I find--"

"Shush, Bella," my mother hissed, glancing around as if the phantom was going to pop out of no where. I stopped singing, realizing it probably wasn't smart to sing.

A knock came on the door, and I sprinted from my mothers unrelenting grasp, yanking the door open. There sat Jacob with his own mask on, looking as handsome as ever. He brightened up when he saw me, bending down to kiss my cheek lightly. "You look beautiful," he complimented. I blushed, taking the arm he held out for me. Hopefully, this night would not be ruined by Edward.

As we entered the ball room together, I saw that it was rather crowded, and most everyone was dancing already. I giggled, seeing the look on Jacob's face. He did not dance, but he would for me, that I knew. He took my hand to lead me out into the area where everyone was dancing, resting his other hand on my hip. We danced slowly, neither one of us saying anything. There was nothing we could say without it just looking like we wanted to make small talk.

I rested my head against Jacob's chest, reaching up to fondle my engagement ring threw my dress. It was hidden from site, minus the chain it hung on. I dropped my hand, my eyes roaming the room. I could see Jessica flirting with Mike, Lauren crying with her friends, most likely about Tyler. Apperantly, she had liked him a lot and had wanted to marry him when she was older.

Austin and Ben were greeting people who were attending the masquerade, both of them looking nervous. Abruptly the room went silent, nobody moving or saying a word. I raised my head from Jacob's chest, looking in the direction they were all looking. They were looking at the stairs, the expressions on everyone's faces ranging from terror to confusion. A couple of people were now whispering.

And that was when I saw him.

With his gleaming red eyes, the mask hiding a bit of his nose and the area around the eyes. It only made his eyes and exquisite beauty stand out more. People were now turning around, trying to find who his eyes were trained on. I cringed away from him, cowering into Jacob. I looked up at him, and seeing his wide eyes, open mouth and shocked expression, I knew he finally believed me. He went to wrap his arms around me but I pushed them away, not wanting to put him in danger.

I slowly stepped towards Edward, my expression most likely showing my fear. It did not take long before he reached me, standing right in front of me. His cold, pale hand reached up to touch my cheek before trailed down towards my neck. I felt a moment of fear that he was going to hurt me, but all he did was gently finger the metal chain where my engagement ring hung before he yanked it off of me. I cried out in pain, reaching up to touch my neck.

"What," he hissed out, dangling the engagement ring in front of me, "is this?"

**Disclaimer: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'll put the next chapter out as soon as possible. Hmm... can I get twenty reviews this chapter? I'll update either way, because I love to write and I love to make people happy. But twenty reviews would be really, really great and I would update much quicker. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	4. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Phantom of the Opera, nor am I claiming to. I do not own any of the characters in this story, either.**

The diamond seemed to glow brightly in the ball room light, it shimmering as if mocking me. When I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of an engagement ring just like that -- something people would notice, and I had gotten my dream. But now I wished for anything but that.

The people around us were silent, and I felt like screaming at the phantom. Why did he have to make such a big scene? Sure, people might believe me now about the phantom, but I did not want the attention that would come from this. I lowered my eyes towards the floor, trying to think of some way to get out of this situation.

"It's a... a... necklace. With my mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me since it pained her too much to wear it. My father has passed away." What a terrible lie. I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed he was positive I was lying. It was almost as if he had watched Jacob Black offer me it and how I accepted it.

My eyes widened in realization and I took a step backwards, nearly tripping over my own feet as I stumbled backwards. He had watched us, I realized. While I thought it was impossible for someone to be able to hide on the roof, it seems he had found a way. I could feel my eyes tearing up, and with one last glance towards his furious expression, I turned around and bolted.

I was surprised when I didn't hear his footsteps running after me, just Jake's heavy ones. I could tell the difference between them instantly. While Jake was clumsy, Edward was more graceful then I had ever thought humanly possible. I glanced behind me and saw Edward wasn't there, but I didn't pause in my running.

I ran straight to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed my cloak and tossed it on, turning around and crashing straight into Jake. He was looming over me, his expression worried. He grabbed me by the tops of my arms and pulled me into a hug, his grip tighter then I knew was possible for him. He was muttering things under his breath, but I couldn't tell what.

He took no note of my cloak, that I could tell.

"Please, Jake," I muttered. "I need some time to myself. Just to think about things." He opened his mouth to protest but I raised my hand up, bringing my finger to his lips to silence him. "Please. Things are... complicated now, for lack of better words, as I'm sure you can tell. I need some time to think about everything."

His expression was pleading. "Can't I just stay in this room with you? I won't say anything. I'll be really quiet and just let you think, but I'd feel better if you were near me and I could see you." I instantly felt bad, knowing I couldn't agree to that reasonable favor.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I muttered. "I really just need some time to myself. I'll be okay, don't worry."

His eyes narrowed. "I can't be sure of that, Bella. This man... no, thing is not human. He--,"

"Jake!" I whined loudly, knowing I would have to go the extreme to get him to leave. "Remember how you wouldn't trust me that the phantom existed?" I saw his guilty expression and instantly felt bad, but I had to do this. "Well now you need to trust me, okay? If you don't trust me, I can't trust you."

I could see him debating this silently in his mind, trying to decide whether or not to trust me like he hadn't done before or protect me. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he'd understand and leave. I couldn't stay here any longer, not when it put everyone I cared for in danger.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "I just can't do that. Not when your life is in danger." I shook my head, backing away from him. Tears welled up in my eyes once more as the image of Jake laying bloody and dead appeared in my mind. They slipped down my cheeks and I shook my head again, turning away from him. He reached his hand out to gently touch my shoulder, but I cringed away from his touch. "Bella, please--,"

"Don't," I harshly snapped, not turning around to face him.

"You have to understand. I just don't want--"

I laughed coldly, turning around to face him. "You just don't want what, Jake? Me to get captured once more?" I tried to stop the guilt from showing on my face, knowing I would have to go to the extremes to get him to leave me alone. "That man is inhuman. You can't protect me, Jake. Don't you understand? You're doing me no good!"

I could see the hurt and realization on his face and I closed my eyes to avoid his hurt gaze, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just go, Jake," I whispered. "You are doing me no good by trying to protect me. If anything, you're just annoying me to no end." I nearly winced with guilt.

I waited until I heard my door open and slam shut before opening my eyes. Jake was gone, but there was no doubt in my mind he would be back later to do what little he could to protect me. That's what I loved about him, and it was knowing that which inspired me to continue with my plan.

I wrapped my cloak tightly out the door, rushing out towards the coachman.

"Hello," I said politely to the coachman waiting out there. He took those that lived in the opera where they wanted to go and also drove them back. I would visit my father's grave and then tell the coachman to go back. I would walk until I could hitch a ride off of someone else. I was not sure where I would go, especially when I couldn't bring anything with me in case the phantom was watching. I did not want to make him suspicious.

The coachman grunted in response, not saying anything. "To the graveyard," I told him, climbing in. He started the horses at a trot, directing them towards it. I leaned back against the comfortable seats, wondering if this would be the last time I ever sat in them, or if my mother's tears or pride and happiness would be my last memory of her.

It took a few minutes to arrive there, but I wished the trip had taken longer. I wanted to treasure my memories here. I didn't know if I would ever be able to return -- perhaps once I was old and ugly and had trouble speaking. Perhaps then he would show no interest in me.

I climbed down from the seat, thanking the coachman with a nod.

"You may go. I shall walk back," I told the man. He nodded and started up the horses, trotting away. I walked past all of the graves, a shiver creeping up my spine. The wind blew gently around me, tossing my hair around in a taunting way. I wrapped the cloak tighter around myself.

When I found my father's grave I kneeled down into the snow, the wetness immediately slipping through my dress.

"Father," I whispered. "So much has happened. I am scared, father. I need you now more then ever." I closed my eyes, my fingers digging into the snow. "I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

_Isabella._

My eyes flew open when I heard that whisper and I looked around, my breath quickening. Surely I was imagining things! I looked around once more, and not seeing anything, I sighed.

_Isabella._

The whisper was repeated, and this time I stood up, grabbing my dress with my hands tightly with my hands in anticipation. I warned myself silently not to get excited, but that whisper sounded so familiar. It sounded like my father.

_Come, Isabella._

And I automatically stood, rushing towards the voice.

"Father?" I called out, trying to find where the voice came from.

Indeed.

I raced over to a small cabin that was near the graveyard where I found the voice was coming from. I opened the cabin door slowly, peaking my head inside the small, dark room. I couldn't make out any form, but I continued to search with my eyes for something I wouldn't be able to see.

"Father?" I whispered, looking around the room. No one responded. With a sigh, I shut the door gently. I did not dare venture inside, not knowing what could be inside. I must of been mistaken when I thought the voice came from here, because my father would never lead me on like that.

I turned around, only to bump straight into Edward. With a shriek, I took a step backwards, only to collide with the door behind me. I whirled around, my dress floating out and hitting him in the legs as I did so. I yanked on the handle, trying to get the door to open, but it wouldn't budge.

I screamed when his cold, hard hand snaked around my wrist, yanking me backwards.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to tug my hand away. I slipped and fell to the ground, soaking my dress completely. He continued to hold my wrist above my head, his face expressionless. I dug my feet into the ground and pushed against it, trying to place enough force in it to yank my hand free.

I didn't budge.

"Please, let me go!" I continued to scream, slipping several times and falling back down onto my bottom. He watched me struggle for a moment, tears sliding down my face once more. "You promised me! My week is not yet over!" I was screaming these words out, trying to attract some attention so someone would come and save me. From what I could see, no one was coming.

"I have many talents," he finally spoke, a hint of a smile on his face. "Mimicking voices is one of them." He laughed, but it was not a laugh of happiness. In fact, if anything, he seemed upset. I continued to cry and scream, tugging at my wrist in desperation. I would give almost anything to get him to let me go.

"You're a fiend!" I screamed, hoping to get a reaction out of him. I wanted to some pain on his features, not the smile I knew he was hiding. "A monster! I hate you!" I shrieked, but he said nothing. However, now he was frowning, which I figured I'd better be grateful for. He should suffer.

Eventually I gave up on struggling and just continued to sit on the ground, crying. The tears were practically warm against my frozen cheeks, goose bumps rising up and down my arms. Perhaps this situation would not be so terrifying if he did not stare at me with those gleaming red eyes of his. I cringed away from the site of them, turning my face away.

He sighed, bending down to scoop me up into his arms. I didn't protest -- what could I say? He had ignored everything I had said before. I highly doubted he would start listening to me now. Water and snow dripped from my dress when he scooped me up, hitting the ground softly.

I was dead weight in his arms, not allowing myself to get comfortable around him. I don't think he noticed, however, as he continued to walk without even sparing me a glance.

"You promised me a week," I whispered meekly. He glanced down towards me.

"I can't risk in that week," he began flatly, "you marry Jacob Black, or that you try and run away as I know you were planning on doing now. That is why you did not let Jacob Black accompany you here." At those words I started to cry once more, knowing he had been watching everything I had been doing. I placed my face into my hands, sobbing.

"You're a terrible person," I sobbed out between my tears. He continued to walk, although I hardly felt the movement due to how swiftly and quietly it was. It was his gentle moving that lulled me into sleep.

When I awoke, it was to the dark room I had been in before. I was on the same bed as before as well, and with a groan of realization, I remembered what exactly had happened. I was not sure if I would be able to convince him to let me go once again. I hoped I would be able to.

"Good morning." It was his voice that greeted me. I sat up in the bed, holding myself up right with my hands.

"I want to go home."

A candle was lit, alighting the entire room. He lit a few more, keeping his back towards me.

"You can't." If I didn't know any better, I'd say his voice was sympathizing.

"Please?" I begged, but surprisingly, no tears fell. It was almost as if I was accepting the inevitable. I snapped myself out of that, knowing I had to continue to fight this man.

"No."

"Please?" I hesitated before continuing to speak. "I-I'll visit you often, if you'd like. I just... we'd just only have to be friends." I sounded ridiculous, but I didn't know what else to say. He was smiling now.

"I think you already know what my response is to that, Bella." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly in amusement. I let out a groan and tossed myself back onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow.

"I hate you," I reminded him.

"I know, and I am sorry for this, Bella. I didn't want to have to take you back early." He actually did sound sorry, but that was not good enough for me.

"Then let me go home!" I screamed into the pillow. I could hear him sigh loudly.

"I can't."

"You can, you just won't."

"Well... yes."

"Please? I won't try to run away again. I promise. Just trust me." And it was true; I wouldn't try to run away. It would do me no good. He could easily catch me.

"No, Isabella. I am sorry, but my answer remains the same." I scoffed at his words, bringing my face up from my pillow. I stood up from the bed, walking slowly towards him. He still had his back towards me, so I placed my hands on his back, leaning my head against his back. I felt him stiffen, which made me smile slightly. I had a new plan in mind.

"Hmm, it's not fair," I muttered, making sure he was listening. He turned around, his expression confused and slightly suspicious. I placed my hands on his chest, looking up at him adoringly. I tried to do that smoldering thing he did with my eyes, but it couldn't have nearly of had the same affect. Regardless, he seemed quite fascinated. I smiled.

"What's not fair, Bella?" he asked. I could hear the suspicion lingering in his voice.

"The fact I do not even have a few days left with my mother. I shall miss her terribly." I sighed. "I would not mind being with you, you know. I mean, you are good looking, you are kind to me and," I gestured towards the entire room, "you spoil me so. It's quite sweet. However, I think I would be much happier if I had the chance to say goodbye to my mother."

He raised his eye-brow, watching me as I put my hands down from his chest, walking away from him slowly. I kept my back to him now so he couldn't see me.

"It truly is terrible," I said, dropping down onto the bed. I kept my eyes averted downwards so he couldn't see them and so I look sadder. I crossed my legs.

"Indeed," he agreed. I frowned, trying to repress the fury I felt. Indeed? Indeed? Is that all he could say about my sufferings? It was almost as if he knew I was faking it. But he had no way of telling.

My head whipped up as I looked at him, my own suspicions growing. He was smiling, but not in the 'she likes me' type of way, but he was smiling the way where he was amused. "You know," he drawled, his smile growing. "You are quite cunning. If it weren't for the fact I could hear your heart thumping at an extreme rate, I'd of believed you." He chuckled.

I gasped in horror, clutching at my chest with my hand. He could hear it? That was impossible!

"That's impossible," I breathed out. He laughed.

"Oh, is it?" he asked, slowly taking steps closer towards me. I backed up on the bed.

"It is!" I shrieked out, holding my arms out in front of me as if to stop his advance.

"I don't think so. Right now, your little heart is beating quite fast. You're afraid," he noted.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" I snapped out, then covered my mouth with my hand. He laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reminded me. Was that suppose to comfort me?

"I don't believe you."

"Have I hurt you yet?" he asked, spreading his arms out in exasperation.

"No, but that doesn't mean you won't hurt me later," I told him. "This could all be some incredibly sick joke for yourself since you're bored. I mean," I gestured around the room, "I would be bored, cramped up in here, too. Why don't you go, um... explore the world and find yourself some nice, pretty lady?" I asked. He laughed dryly and without humor.

"I already have," he reminded me once more.

"A nice, pretty, willing lady," I exaggerated on the word 'willing'. He sighed.

"Please, Bella, don't make this any harder then it has to be," he practically begged.

"Too late," I snapped, bringing my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them. "You've already accomplished that." I brought my face down and buried it into my knees, trying to dream this nightmare away. And while that may be impossible, after everything I witnessed the past couple of days, I had to wonder if the word impossible really even existed.

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I was so happy! Can we try for thirty reviews this chapter? Thanks again! I'll update ASAP.**

**A quick note: Yes, Edward is OOC. That's because he is based off of the phantom of the opera -- obviously, he'll be different. Along with Bella, she is based off of Christine. This goes for all of the characters. They are all based off of someone from the play/movie.**


	5. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I also do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in that. I do not claim to own them, either.**

"I hope you don't plan to sit there forever," Edward remarked dryly, watching me cuddle up on the bed. I ignored him, keeping my eyes on my feet, refusing to meet his gaze. He sat in a chair across from me while I sat on the bed, not saying or doing anything. Hopefully he would just get bored of me and my silence and let me go. Although unfortunately, despite the fact I must have been silent for at least the past three hours, he didn't look bored.

"Hmp," was all I said in response.

"Bella, please, stop these childish antics," he pleaded. I said nothing. He sighed, standing up from his chair and walking away from me. "Please?" he asked once more. I said nothing, but silently I was enjoying the fact he was practically begging for me to speak. It was sick of me to take enjoyment in it, but after everything he had done to me and others, he deserved this and so much more. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

I didn't say anything in response, although I really was. I could feel the ache in my stomach so I brushed my hand against it, trying to will it to go away. He nodded his head as if that were my confirmation and gestured for me to stand up. I did nothing, just sat on the bed, keeping my gaze on my feet but glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. He sighed again, and I knew now I was irritating him.

"What are you?" I asked, deciding to use this to my advantage. Hopefully he would answer me to keep my talking. He was gazing down at the ground now, his red eyes narrowed.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked harshly, his velvet voice rough and cold.

"I deserve to know." Well, that seemed conceited, but I really did think he at least owed me that. Part of me knew he was too terrifying and yet too beautiful to be human, but the more reasonable side of me was screaming that he couldn't be anything but a human. Monsters out of a fairytale book did not exist, and I shouldn't try and fool myself into thinking that they did. It only scared me more then I already was. "If I am to stay here with you, forever," I began, "I deserve to know."

He smiled, but it was not one of happiness. "You're much more sly then I gave you credit for, Bella. I know as well as you do that you do not want to stay here and have no plans to stay here forever." He laughed. "You just want the answer to that question is all." Well, that much was true, but I wasn't about to admit to that.

"Please," I whispered. "I'm afraid of you," I confessed. "Tell me what you are; give me a reason to not be afraid!" My voice got louder and more determined as I spoke, and I could tell he was silently debating what to say. He was silent for a minute, choosing to think over his words before speaking. A wise decision on his part.

"No," he clarified. "No, I won't tell you."

"Why not?" I demanded, standing up from the bed, my hands balled into fists at my side.

"Because."

"Because why?" I snapped, stalking over towards him. The anger I felt was over whelming, and I felt the urge to hit him. That surprised me, since normally I was a non-violent person. I thought of his cold, rock hard skin and quickly thought better of hitting him. Chances are it would only hurt me, not him.

"Because it would only give you another reason to be afraid of me." His tone was expressionless and I scowled, turning away from him.

"Well, I'm already afraid of you."

"I'm aware, and for that I'm sorry."

"So what more could a little more fright do?" I asked, turning back around to face him. Maybe if I tried to dazzle him again like he did to me it would work. Well, probably not, but it might be worth a shot. I brought my hand up to gently touch where my heart was, and I knew it wouldn't work almost right away. I could feel my heart beating quickly in a repetitive manner inside of my chest. I turned away from him.

I sighed.

"Just trust me," he snapped, finally loosing some of his patience.

"Trust you?" I scoffed. "Trust you? A man who was kidnapped me numerous times and you want me to trust you?" I laughed harshly. "For all I know, this could all be some sort of sick joke! You could be planning to rape me and then murder me painfully once you get me to love you like in the books." I scowled, not notcing the way his eyes narrowed. I didn't notice his anger until I felt him grab my arm roughly and turn me around. I cried out in pain, bringing my free arm up to push him away. He didn't budge.

"I would never," he hissed out, "hurt you. Ever. Well, at least," he released my arm from his tight grip, his anger suddenly evaporating. "Not intentionally." His gaze was on my upper arm where he had grabbed me, the vibrant red marks he had left holding his gaze. I couldn't make out what his expression was. He brought his hand up slowly to touch the red marks but I yanked my arm away, backing a few steps away.

"Oh, right," I laughed out, but it was due to my nerves. "You would never hurt me intentionally. Right." I was laughing, but that was only in a attempt to stop myself from crying. If he claimed he would never hurt me intentionally, were the injuries he had just inflected upon me unintentional? If that were so, just what was this monster capable of? I kept my eyes on my arm, not looking up at him even when I felt his presence next to me.

"Does that hurt?" he asked quietly, pointing towards the marks on my arms in the shape of his hands. I shrugged. "Please, Bella," he muttered. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that -- I'm not completely sure of my strength yet. I can't always control myself. You're so breakable, and I'm just not use to touching humans." He breathed out, his shoulders slumping slightly. I didn't respond. "I truly am sorry," he muttered.

"What are you?" I repeated, sitting down on the bed. He sighed.

"I could tell you, but I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"Try me." I narrowed my eyes, but I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted the answer. His eyes narrowed as well.

"No."

I sighed. I should have expected as much -- he would not tell me absolutely anything. Did he plan on keeping me here forever? He couldn't watch over me every minute of the day. He had to do other things, I was sure. Just because he may not be human, does not mean he did not have human antics. For example, he claimed he was in love with me, which is a human emotion. And he lived in a world full of humans, so surely he must have to do some things that humans must do. Such as going to the bathroom.

He couldn't live down here and never come up except to stalk me... right?

"Why do you love Jacob Black?" Edward suddenly asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. I scooted away from him a little, not wanting to be close to him.

"Because."

"Because why?" he asked, his tone laced with humor. I sighed.

"Because he's caring, sweet, smart, my best friend and he loves me in return." I refused to meet his gaze, choosing to look at my clasped hands. He was silent for a moment, either thinking over what I said or thinking over what he was going to say. "Besides," I started up once more. "He's good looking and high in class, as vain as that sounds. And he'll always protect me. So that just makes us the perfect match."

"I don't think you love him," Edward told me bleakly. My head whipped around to face him, my expression outraged.

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't think you love him," he repeated.

"And why not?" I demanded, my hands closing into fists.

"Because it doesn't seem like you do. I think you're more in love with the idea of him. You love the idea of someone you can trust not to hurt you, namely your best friend, marrying you and caring for you for the rest of your life. You love the idea of being in love, but I do not think you are actually in love. You love the idea of marrying someone good looking and high in class, that way people will admire you." He laughed. "That is a bit vain, but it's fine. Vanity is so secure in every human beings heart that everyone wants to be admired, no matter how good of a person they are. And I think you are also in love with the idea of having protection for the rest of your life."

He stood up, shrugging. "And that's just fine," he continued. "Because with all of those advantages, you would be happy, which is all anyone really wants out of life. But you would never know the extent of how happy you could be, because you would never know true love." He turned around to face me and I stood up, my hands balled into fists. How dare he accuse me of not loving the man I am engaged to!

He grabbed my hands and I let them relax, uncurling from a ball until they were limp. He held them tightly in his own, his expression more eager then I had ever seen it before. "Give me a chance. I can give you everything he would and more. I would love you for you, and not for the advantages you would give me in society." I was limp, not sure of what to say or do. For once, he seemed almost... well, human.

"I don't love you," I whispered in response. His expression did not change from the childish eagerness.

"But you will!" he exclaimed. "Just give it time is all I ask. You have as much time as you need to fall in love with me," he encouraged gently. "I wouldn't wear you on my arm as a trophy, because you are so much more then that. Just give me one chance and time, Bella, that's all I ask of you. I can show you the happiness that he never will be able to. One chance is all I ask. Please, Bella."

And I could see what he meant. In a way, perhaps I did love Jacob Black for the advantages I would receive in return. But I knew my answer to his pleading even with that thought in my head. In a way, I almost felt bad for him with how eager he looked as he anticipated my answer. But once again, I simply reminded myself out what he did and who he was before all of the guilt vanished.

"No. Not now," I hissed, "and not ever." He dropped my hands as if they burned, his eager expression turning into one of pain. Within a few seconds that was gone, replaced with a expressionless mask. He turned his back towards me, not allowing me to see his expression. I almost felt bad for him before I realized who he was, that he had killed Tyler and that I was here against my will.

"If you're hungry or want to bathe, please, feel free to. I'm sure you remember where everything is." And in a blink of my eyes, he was gone. I gasped, glancing around frantically to see if I could find him. He was no where in sight, and with a shudder, I closed my eyes, wanting to pretend that had not happened. I had no idea what he was, or if he was ever going to let me go, and in a way, I almost didn't want the answers.

I ate quickly as well as bathed, changing into a outfit I found inside a dresser. I had done a little exploring and had found an entire dresser filled with clothes, all of them rather elegant and expensive. Well, at least to me, since I was use to simple things. I had chosen one at random and placed it on, deciding that wearing something that belonged to the phantom was better then wearing the same dress for... who knows how long.

I had continued to explore, deciding it was better then sitting around and doing nothing. As long as the phantom was not with me as I explored, I figured there was no sin in exploring his place. There was jewelery tossed around everywhere, along with a miscellaneous of other things. There were a pair of white gloves tossed over an arm chair and hair bands tossed along the seat of it.

I sighed, sitting myself down on the nearest chair that I could find, my bare feet crossed at the ankles. I didn't want to wear those huge heels that I had worn to the ball with Jacob once more, seeing as how I hated heights. I could have chosen one of the many shoes scattered about, but I didn't feel like wearing something that belonged to the phantom when I had another choice.

I stood up from the chair, a sigh soundly escaping from between my parted lips. It was bad of me to say, but I was dreadfully bored and had nothing to do. Even though I didn't want to stay here in the first place, it would of been nice of the phantom to have given me something to do. Such as... well, I wasn't sure. My free time now a days was usually spent either practicing my dancing and singing or spending time with Jake, neither I would do now.

I strolled towards one of the many mirrors covered by a sheet and gently tugged it off, my reflection greeting me in almost an instant. This mirror was cracked slightly, as if someone had cracked it or as if it had been fallen. Or, knowing the phantom, pushed. I thought of those terrible, vivid blood red eyes and couldn't really blame him. If those were my eyes, I'd hate my reflection, too.

At the present moment, I was hating my reflection now as well. Why I was very pretty, of course, but that was part of the reason the phantom noticed me to start with. That, along with my voice. I hastily covered the mirror once more with the sheet, hiding my reflection from view. I moved onto the next shape that was covered by a sheet, quietly pulling it off to reveal what was underneath.

I don't think any word could express the shock I felt.

Underneath it sat a manikin that looked just like me, down to the brown curls and the facial features. I brought my hand up to touch the fake brown curls lightly, my curiosity getting the better of me. I wondered what it was made of. This manikin had some strange head band on top of it's head that resembled a veil, causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. My eyes slid down the body of the large doll, stopping at the dress.

It was a wedding dress, and that head band was a veil.

I gasped, backing away from the human like doll, only to smash into something hard and cold. I shrieked, turning around in one swift motion. Like I had suspected, the phantom stood behind me, his expression a mixture of amusement and worry. He reached one hand out grab my hand but I flinched away, holding them in front of my face as a way to protect myself from him.

"You are upset," he noted. "I don't understand why. Personally, I think you'll look very pretty on our wedding day," he told me, reaching out to grab some of the material of the wedding dress. I backed away from both him and the fake doll, but he only followed me slowly, his footsteps inhumanly silent and graceful, especially compared to mine. He was purposely ignoring the fact that I did not want to marry him, pretending that I was upset over some unknown reason.

I felt hot tears build up in my eyes in one swift motion before they slowly slid down my cheek, dripping down from my chin and onto my dress. I knew if he wanted me to marry him, I would have to marry him, because I had no other choice. He could hurt someone I cared for, and I just wouldn't be able to stand if that happened. Jake, mom... or perhaps, knowing him, just some innocent person.

I was full out sobbing now, knowing I couldn't escape the him. He was trying to comfort me helplessly, looking almost human in his confused state as he tried to decide what to do. I placed my hands over my mouth, trying to stop my sobs as they shook my small form relentlessly. I couldn't stop staring at that dress, my gaze flickering between the phantom and it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently. "Don't cry, Bella. What has made you cry?" He knew what made me cry. He was just ignoring the truth. "I'll kill whoever made you cry," he murmured gently, reaching out one hand to wipe my tears away. Perhaps, if I had a twisted mind, I would have thought those were sweet words and awarded him with something such as falling in love or a kiss. Unfortunately for Edward, I did not have a twisted mind, who just leaned over and kissed me anyway.

**Authors Note: It took longer then expected to update this -- sorry! I am trying to get the chapters out quickly, but I'm also working on two other stories that take up some of my time. (You should check them out!) Umm... can we try for forty reviews this chapter? That would so awesome! Well, let me know what you think, and have a reminder that characters will be OOC in order to portray both of the characters they are playing.**

**Oh, and thanks for all of the AWESOME reviews! Sorry I don't respond to all of them.**

**And sorry this chapter is so short.**


	6. Dazzle Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. I am not making any profit off of this. This is just for fun.**

When his lips pressed against my own, I went stiff. His cold lips against my own was soothing in a odd way, and it reminded me of when I had first met him. How he was the prey and I was the predator, desperate to escape his dazzling gaze. I brought my hands up weakly to push against his chest, but I couldn't find it in me to beat at his chest.

It was something about him that captivated me. There was no way this man could be human -- not only was he impossibly strong, cold and hard, but he was also perfect. Beautiful, graceful and as much as I despised him, I was absolutely weak when he sent that gaze of his upon me. He removed his lips from my own, realizing what I wanted, his face expressionless.

He knew that I was weak due to his attractiveness. I knew that he would use that to his advantage. I shook my head, backing away from him, my brown curls whipping my face as I continued to shake my head. He reached out one hand as if to grab at me, but I shook my head again, turning my back to him.

I walked away, choosing to sit down on the bed by myself instead. I saw my ring glisten from a side table next to the bed, and with a cry of relief I jumped forward, grabbing it and placing it on my middle finger. The chain had already been removed from it, thankfully, so this time he couldn't just yank it off of me.

"Take that off," I heard him demand from behind me.

"No!" I screamed, holding my hand to my chest so he couldn't try and grab it when I least expected it. I covered the ring with my other hand.

"I said _take it off!_" he screamed from behind me.

"No!"

It was silent for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. I wondered if he was thinking about how to get the ring off of my finger -- if that was the case then I was going to fight for this ring. Although I sort of doubted I would be able to defend myself against a creature that has an incredibly amount of strength...

"Bella, please," he muttered.

"Go away!" I snapped. "Just leave me alone! Please!"

He was silent for quite some time, not saying anything or moving at all.

"Bella, stop telling me to go away." He was no longer asking; now he was ordering! I silently seethed, my teeth gritting and my hands balling into fists. How dare he! He must have a lot of nerve to order me to stop telling him to get away. I had made it more then clear I did not want him around, and yet he persisted. He should be prepared for anything I throw at him.

That logic didn't make much sense, but I comforted myself with it anyway.

"What can I do to make you stop this?" he asked, realizing that ordering me around would get him no where. I turned around to face him.

"Let me go."

He sighed loudly. "Besides that."

I considered that for a moment. "Tell me what you are." That was a question I was just about dying to know. Surely he could not continue to with hold such important information from me? He just sighed loudly once more.

"I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try me."

He laughed darkly, sitting down on the bed in front of me. "Okay, then, but remember; no ignoring me from now on." He chuckled again. "I'm a vampire," he stated simply, his expression perfectly calm. I waited for him to burst into laughter, or tell me what he really was, or to announce that he was just kidding. He stayed silent.

"You're a liar!" I fumed, standing up from the bed and marching away.

"Oh? And why would you think that?" he asked, following after me.

"Because when you kidnapped me," I spat that out, "you were out in broad daylight."

He burst out into uncontrollable laughter, the musical sound bouncing off of the walls.

"Trust me," he began once he controlled his laughter. "I am a vampire. You shouldn't trust everything you hear from humans. A lot of it are myths. But I'm not going to be answering any questions about that now -- we have more important things to discuss." He chuckled again at my outraged expression. I struggled to keep that expression upon my face -- I did not want him to know just how terrified I actually was of his words being the truth.

"What else do we have to talk about?" I asked flatly.

"To begin with," he started, strolling towards me. He grabbed my hand, holding it up to my face. "Take this off," he ordered, referring to my engagement ring. My eyes went wide, and I started tugging at my hand, trying to make him release it from his grasp. It did not even budge, but I noticed he tightened his grip.

"No!" I shrieked. "Now let... go!" I screamed, my words coming out strangled as I tried to pull my hand away. I was yanking as hard as I could, but it remained within his stone cold grasp.

"Bella." His tone was very patient along with flat. "Take it off, or I will for you."

"It's my ring!" I screamed, stopping my tugging. It reminded me of when he had brought me here, how I had screamed and tugged for him to release my arm. My heart thumped in my chest wildly, the thought of him being a vampire coming back to me. Did vampires have super strength? I couldn't remember ever being told that, but I usually didn't listen to those silly myths. I always brushed them off, just like I had brushed off the existence of the phantom being a possibility.

"I'm more then well aware," he said sourly. Obviously, he was not happy with my engagement to Jacob.

"Please," I whispered. I did not want to have to rid myself of the one thing that reminded me of Jacob. "Not only am I engaged to him, but he's my best friend, Edward. I don't want to get rid of the one thing that will remind me of him." I could see he was actually considering that now, so I continued with my sweet tone. "Please, Edward. It would mean so much to me."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing my hand. "Very well. If it means that much to you..." His voice trailed off.

"Than you," I said sincerely, attempting a smile at him. The top of my lip curled slightly, and then fell back down. I couldn't even bring myself to smile at this monster. I did wonder why he let me keep it -- did my opinions mean that much to him? Did he honestly want me to be happy, and just didn't want me to be with him?

If that was the case, there was hope yet that I'd get away.

"You're welcome," he responded stiffly.

"Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?" I asked. He smiled at that, and almost instantly I regretted asking. I should have just walked away and declared that the end of our conversation.

"I'd like to talk about what you saw," he informed me, and I remembered the manikin of me and shivered.

"I'm listening."

"I think you know what I'm about to say," he softly told me. I shuddered, but didn't respond. He reached forward as if to grab my hand so I backed away, placing my hands behind my back. He frowned, but didn't make a move to grab them again.

"Leave me alone," I whispered in another attempt to get him to let me go.

"Bella," his tone was a warning one, already having warned me not to tell him to go away.

"Please," I muttered.

"I want you to marry me, Bella," was all he said.

I started to cry.

Big tears rolled down my cheeks continuously, sobs erupting from my mouth. What scared me was I couldn't stop him and Jake had no idea where I was. If Jake knew where I was, I knew he'd take me away and we'd wed before the phantom could get me. But alas, he didn't, and this only caused me to sob more. Edward took a step forward but I backed up again, evading his grasp.

"I don't want to!" I sobbed out. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, then, I'm sorry for you," he said calmly. I could tell that was a struggle for him, though.

"What do you mean?" I hissed. "I won't say 'I do'. I refuse to!"

"Yes, you will." His eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure of it."

"Oh? How do you plan on doing that? I would never, no matter what, marry a monster like you!" I shrieked. Maybe it was a low blow, and maybe it didn't affect him because I had made my thoughts clear to him. I had let him know in many ways I thought he was a complete monster. I couldn't tell what he was thinking -- his expression was just that of a scowl.

"Really?" he asked dryly.

"Really!" I confirmed.

"Even on your dearest Jake's life?" he snapped, and I was stunned. Surely he wouldn't! Was he that twisted and insane? I gazed up at his red eyes, already knowing the answer. Yes, yes he was. I just shook my head, backing away from him. My anger was slowly evaporting, pity taking its place. Had he always been like this, or did something make him this twisted?

"You poor man," I whispered. For the first time, I saw genuine shock on his face.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"You poor man," I repeated. He opened his mouth, and then shut it. He opened it once more, and then shut it again.

"If this is some way to trick me into not wanting to marry you, it's not working, Bella." I laughed at that, choosing not to explain my words to him. He frowned.

"I won't marry you," I repeated, deciding to get us back on topic. I didn't want him questioning me because I might confess the truth. If I did that, he'd be angry, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Then again, insisting that I wouldn't marry him was bound to make him furious, too.

"Go ahead and challenge me, Bella," he hissed. "It doesn't matter because in the end, you will always do what I say."

**Authors Note: Short chapter, sorry! But it will have to do for now. I'm aware there was about no detail in this chapter, and I'm really sorry. I thought it'd be best if I had Edward and Bella converse with each other since they haven't really done much of that. Anyway, please, please, please review!**

**xoxo**

**P.S: I reached forty reviews for the last chapter! YAY! Can we try for that again? Thanks!! **


	7. Love Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it.**

"Bella," Edward called out. "If I introduced you to... somebody, what exactly would you say to them? Would you be good to them?" he asked. I raised my eye-brow, looking up from my lap to glance at him. He sat himself down next to me bed next to me, his eyes looking at everything but me.

"That depends," I dryly responded. He frowned.

"Depends on what?" he asked, glancing up from under his eye-lashes at me. My breath caught in my throat and I looked away, not wanting to get dazzled into agreeing to meet whoever he wanted me to meet.

"On who I'm meeting."

He laughed shortly, but I could tell that it was forced. I didn't glance down from his face but I could tell his hand grabbed my own from the fact only his hand was that cold. Not to mention the texture of his skin was incredibly abnormal. I kept my hand limp.

"I would... like for you to meet my parents. I think it'd be best if I took you away, far, far away from here, and we could live with Esme and Carlisle. They'd absolutely love you, I'm positive of it. In fact, Esme has been absolutely desperate for me to bring a girl like you home." He chuckled. "So I thought it was time I went home."

I blinked. That answer was certainly unexpected, but also quite obviously a lie.

"You don't want to go back to your parents," I said slowly. "You just want to get me away from the opera, don't you?" He glanced up at me, having been gazing at my hand, and shrugged sheepishly. So it was true -- did he feel threatened by something? I almost smiled at the thought.

"So would you be kind towards them?" he asked. I shook my head. I knew he just wanted to know if I'd blurt out the fact I was with him against my own will. I wondered if they'd let me go, but decided not to take the chance.

"Probably not."

Okay, that was a lie. I would be kind towards them, because they hadn't done anything to make me not like them. But that does not mean I would not tell them I was with him against my own will and such. I could see my words upset Edward, but his expression wasn't that of anger. He seemed almost sad.

"Well, then," he muttered. "I guess you won't be meeting my parents at the present moment."

"Why do you want to get me away from the opera?" I asked. He grimaced, but did not say anything. Standing up, he dropped my hand, allowing it to fall back into my lap. I clasped my hands together, not wanting him to try and grab it again.

He shot my a quick look, not wanting to say anything, that much was obvious.

"Why do you want to get me away from the opera?" I persisted. "Is Jake coming for me?" I asked, my mood lightening conceivably. Edward shot my another look, turning his back towards me as if he didn't want to have to see my expression.

"No," he practically growled out.

"Oh." That dimmed my mood quite a bit. "Well, he's looking for me, I'm sure."

"Not that he'll find you," he responded. My lower lip pouted out, and I turned around on the bed so now my back was facing his back. I couldn't even stand to look at his back. Neither of us said anything in response to his words -- I didn't because I didn't want to accept them. Surely he would find me! I hoped. I mean, I knew he loved me, so he just wouldn't give up. Maybe he would find the way here without any help. It couldn't be that hard!

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

* * *

While Bella dreamed of Jake coming to save her, I tried to decide what to do with her. I could tie her up and go hunting, but I didn't want to do that. She would have no way to go to the bathroom and she would be hungry and would most likely be crying by the time I got back. I couldn't do that to her.

I could always leave her with my parents anyway and hope she doesn't say anything to them. But no, I knew Bella, and I knew that she would. She also knew that I knew she would, so she wouldn't even hesitate to tell my parents everything -- even if I was in the room.

All I wanted from her was her love. I wasn't asking _that_ much.

I could always procrastinate to hunt until I thought of another solution. But that would be putting her in danger, which I wouldn't do. I could also just go hunting and hope she doesn't make a run for it, but I knew she would make a run for it and she would get back -- even if she had to swim back. She'd catch her death if she did that.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I glanced over at Bella who, unsurprisingly, had her back turned towards me. She couldn't even stand to stare at me, and I couldn't really blame her. I had all of the mirrors in here covered for a reason. Oddly enough, Bella seemed to be getting use to my eyes when I had not even gotten use to them yet.

I wondered if she would prefer golden eyes.

If that was the case, I would go back to being a "vegetarian" vampire for her, no matter how hard it was for me. And of course, when I turned her, I would give her the choice of deciding between feeding off of humans and feeding off of animals. I would explain how hard it was to feed off of animals as well.

But of course, I knew she'd choose to feed off of animals. She was compassionate, one of the many things I loved about her. She would never be able to bring herself to eat humans, no matter how thirsty. I smiled at the thought, turning my face back towards her. She was humming a song now, plucking at the blanket's wool without even realizing what she was doing.

I would have to get her something to entertain herself with.

She liked to draw, I remembered that. She didn't do it often due to the fact she was always too busy dancing or singing, but when she had free time it was usually spent drawing. Well, at least it use to be. Now a days her free time is spent with that wretched Jacob Black.

I walked towards the back of the room, rummaging through some of the junk. I found some old drawings of hers that she had tossed out years back. One was of a teddy bear -- her favorite one. She had received it when she was very young by her father and now it was one of her few memories of him.

I recalled a few years back when the arm of the teddy bear had broken, oh, how she had cried. Left it on her mother's bed along with a note, begging her mother to fix it when she saw it. She had also been terrified that her mother would be furious with her, which she would have been. So, for the first time in my life, I sewed something.

I actually fixed the teddy bears arm. Left it on her bed for her to find. Her excitement at it being fixed was worth doing that. I shook my head, realizing I was thinking far too hard on such a simple thing. I couldn't help but wonder if she still had that teddy bear. I hadn't seen it in quite some time.

It had been quite some time since that had happened. It was hard to believe she was here, grown up and at the marrying age. I would wed her, of course, even though she was completely opposed to it. As I had told her before, if she gave me time, she would(hopefully) return my feelings.

I continued to toss things aside, looking for a pencil and some paper for her to draw on. It took a few minutes, but I found each of them. I approached her with them, sitting myself down on the bed and extending them towards her. She stopped singing, glancing down at the paper and pencil.

"What's that?" she asked flatly. I chuckled.

"Paper and a pencil. I know you like to draw, so I figured I'd give you something to do. You looked quite bored." She was still staring at the paper, before she turned her eyes up to me. She glanced back down at what I was holding, before gently grabbing them from me.

"Thank you." She was sincere in her gratitude, I could tell that much, but I wasn't even awarded a smile. With a resigned sigh, I stood up, leaving her to draw. She has attempted to smile at me, usually to get her own way in things, but she couldn't even do it then. I hoped that was due to the fact she was a terrible actress and not the fact she was so disgusted with me she couldn't even fake a smile.

"Is there anything else you want?" I asked her, deciding I would try and find more things to make her happy. She glanced up from the paper -- having already started drawing, her face expressionless.

"No."

"Are you sure?" I persisted. A paper and pencil wouldn't entertain her for all of eternity -- of course, she didn't know she'd be here that long. She glanced up from the paper, this time annoyed, but obviously tried to hide that from me.

"Positive."

I grimaced, wishing she'd put a little emotion into her voice or at least attempt to sound content. Obviously, she knew her curtness towards me upset me, which is why she did it. She loved to see me in pain, and I couldn't really blame her. I was making her miserable, which was truly not my intention. I was just a selfish man is all.

"Is there anything that you want? At all?" I asked. I was practically desperate to give her something else. I didn't want her bored. When she was bored, I'm sure the only thing she thought about was how much she hated me.

That was one thing I didn't understand -- I didn't know for a fact that was what she was thinking. My talent as a vampire allowed me to read minds, and yet I could not read hers. I had noticed this when she was just a little girl, and that was what originally caught my interest. But then, when I heard her voice, I couldn't tear myself away from this opera.

"Well, there is one thing I'd like," she said shyly. I nearly groaned -- I already knew what she was going to say.

"No, Bella, I'm not letting you go," I sighed out. She glared down at the paper in front of her and didn't say anything else, choosing to continue her drawing instead of continuously begging me. I wondered if she was realizing that I wasn't going to let her go.

I sat idly in a nearby chair, watching her draw as I once again tried to decide what to do about the fact I had to hunt. I could always let her go temporarily -- but how could I get her to stay in the opera while I was gone? I could threaten her dearest Jacob, but then she would just leave with him. She would take her mother, too, so I would have to threaten somebody else's life.

And I did feel bad doing so. Well, not really the killing part since I was quite use to it, but I did feel bad whenever I saw that flash of horror, hatred and anger across her face. I didn't like upsetting her, but it was inevitable.

I watched her draw from then on, already knowing that I would have to temporarily let her go. She was biting her lip, entirely concentrating on the drawing in front of her. Her brown curls fell in front of her face and she kept brushing them back, getting more and more annoyed with her hair.

"Would you like a hair band?" I asked her. Surely I had a hair band here! It seemed like I had a little bit of everything here. I often collected things that Bella had left behind, or old things of hers that she was going to throw out. She must have lost a few hair bands that I would have collected.

She glanced up at me. "Do you have to watch me draw?"

"Yes," I responded. I could see that annoyed her even more. "My actions anger you," I noted, chuckling under my breath. She looked up at me from her drawing once again, having started to focus on drawing again.

"Your very presence angers me," she snapped. I raised my eye-brows, a bit taken back.

"I did not intend to anger you, Bella. While I realized I probably would anger you, I didn't want you to be angry. I am trying my very best," I hissed out, loosing my patience with her again. "To keep you happy here." I took a deep breath to calm myself, letting it out slowly. "I don't want you to hate me."

She was staring at me now, her expression still blank, the drawing completely forgotten. "I don't hate you," she told me. "Granted, I don't like you, either, but I don't hate you." I blinked, my previous anger forgotten. Of course she didn't hate me -- she didn't hate anybody. She was too kind for hatred.

And yet I found myself smiling, silently running her words through my mind again and again._ I don't hate you_. It was rather pathetic to be so over joyed about this, but I really couldn't help it. I leaned back in the chair, smiling at Bella who was still staring at me blatantly.

"Well, then. That is... very good," I told her. For once, I was unsure of what to say.

She laughed -- it must have been the first time since I brought her down here. I was full out grinning now. "For _you_, perhaps." But to my relief, her words were not said cruelly. She was just stating a fact. It was good that she did not hate me -- but only for me. If she hated me, she would have it in herself to be much colder.

"So you do not hate me?" I asked, wanting her to repeat those words. She smiled, keeping her gaze on the paper as she continued to draw. It was nice to know while she did not love me, she did not hate me, either.

"No," she responded happily. "I just absolutely despise you with every ounce of my being."

I sighed.

**Authors Note: Wow, I updated quickly! This chapter was pretty short, too, but I got it out in a day, so that's good, right? I think that is a record for me. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I thought it would be best if everyone got a peak into Edward's mind. And I know a lot of you are going to be incredibly pissed at Bella, and I can't say I blame you. Just keep in mind she is warming up to him.**

**Barely, but she is.**

**Also, I felt it was important that Bella and Edward had a chance to talk with each other, that way they can get to know each other more. And yes, as stated above, Edward is going to temporarily release Bella to go hunting soon. So we shall see Jake very soon.**

**A NOTE:**

**No, I will not tell you the ending. It will be different then the play/movies/book, though, so keep your hopes up!**

**And please, please, please review!**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Promise Me

**Authors Note: We're back to Bella's point of view! I'm glad people enjoyed  
Edward's point of view.**

"Bella, I am going to release you," Edward stated, sitting himself down on  
the bed. I paused in my drawing, looking up from the picture slowly. I placed  
it down on the bed, still staring at him silently. Was he serious? My heart  
was thumping wildly at the very thought, and I sat up on my knees, crawling  
closer to him.

"Really?" I whispered. He frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes. But not permanently," he informed me, obviously trying  
to look firm. I couldn't care less at the moment. The thought of seeing Jacob  
and my mother again had me excited. We could all escape if we had to. If that  
was the only way to get away from this monster, then it was worth it. "By the way, don't  
try running away. I can read minds, and I will be able to find you easily. Not  
to mention that I could just follow your scent."

"You can do _what_?" I yelped. He laughed now, but almost forcibly so.

"You heard me correctly."

I wasn't quite sure I believed that. Did vampires have special abilities like  
that? And was he even a vampire, or was he lying to me to frighten me into not  
trying to escape? I wasn't quite certain. I bit my lip, considering my  
options. I could try and run away anyway, but if he found us he might hurt  
Jake. I didn't want that happening. But if I didn't run away, he'd come back  
for me. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with this monster. I wasn't  
sure what to do.

"Okay," I whispered. "I won't try to run away." I wasn't sure if I was lying  
or not. I was possibly saying that just to appease him, but perhaps I wouldn't  
run away.

"I know you won't," he assured me. I raised my eyebrow. He didn't know  
anything for certain! His assumption and the certainty in his words infuriated me.

"Not that I object to you letting me go, but why are you doing so?" I  
asked. He tensed, not meeting my eyes. What was it that made him want release me? Was it connected to why he wanted me away from the opera? No, that  
couldn't be it, or he wouldn't be releasing me into the opera. Would he? I  
doubted it.

"That's not important," he said stiffly.

"I don't think you'd be letting me go unless it was important," I dryly  
responded. He laughed shortly.

"Yes, yes, that is true. Well, all you need to know is that it's not important for you to know." He stood up from the bed and held out his hand for me to take,  
and I decided it would be better to just go instead of questioning him in case  
he changed his mind. He helped me stand up from the bed, and silently, the  
hesitation clear on his face, he led me back to my room.

* * *

"Jake!" I screamed, lifting my skirt and running through the hall. People stared as I  
did so, obviously confused as to why I was I was screaming and running. Edward  
had left me in my room, reminding me of his "rules" before disappearing. I  
wasn't sure how long I would have here before he came back for me, so I knew I  
had to find Jacob quickly. I heard a door open, and out stepped the man of my  
dreams.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes wide. He was staring at me, his hands balling  
into fists. I stopped running a few feet away from him, a smile making its way  
onto my face. He soon grinned too, staring at me with that same look. "Bella!"  
He called again, but this time his tone was that of relief and not disbelief.  
"Oh, Bella!"

He ran towards me and I tossed my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as  
I could. His one hand entwined into my hair and the other one wrapped around my  
back, holding me tight against him. I could feel tears form in my eyes, the  
prominent relief of seeing Jake once more the cause.

"Jake," I cried out, burying my face into his shoulder. "I thought I'd never  
see you again!"

He was holding me tightly, shushing me lightly in his ear. "Its okay, Bella.  
I've got you and I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed my cheek  
lightly and I laughed a shaky laugh, reaching my hand up to touch his cheek  
softly. It seemed like a dream come true, just to be with him again. "Come  
on," he whispered, pulling away only to grab my hand tightly in his own. "I'm  
going to show you this room I found."

"A room you found?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Yes." It took about two  
minutes before we reached the room he had been talking about, a room I  
had never been in before. It was small and had no windows, just one door which  
was used to get in and out. There was a small candle in it which Jake lit to  
make the room brighter and which allowed the two of us to see each other.

"Why did he release you?" Jacob asked. "Or did you manage to sneak away?" He  
looked doubtful that that was the reason.

"He wouldn't say why. Oh, but Jake, I have so much to tell you!" I hurried to  
speak. "He says he is a vampire. A vampire, Jake! And yet he can stand light.  
He also says he can read minds and that he wishes to marry me! Oh, Jake!"

"He said _what_?" Jake practically growled out. I was a bit taken back.

"That he is a vampire and-"

Jake cut me off once more. "No, not that. The ending bit."

I blinked. It took me a minute, but I eventually understood what he was saying. "Oh,  
that he wishes to marry me. I told him no, of course, but... oh, Jake! He  
threatened me with your life! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if  
anything happened to you, whether it was my fault or not. But it being my  
fault would only make it even worse."

"You are not wed to him now, are you?" Jake asked flatly. I knew him well  
enough to understand he was attempting to control his temper around me.

"No," I whispered. "No, I'm not. Jake, it was so terrible. He had a manikin  
of me! It was wearing a wedding dress and it had a veil and... and..." I  
couldn't complete my sentence. Jake reached forward to hug me tightly once  
more.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," I whispered. "I trust you. But I'm still afraid, Jake. The police  
can't put someone inhuman under arrest. He's too strong."

"We won't have him arrested." Jake took a deep breath. "Bella, we are going  
to have to kill him."

I stopped breathing for one long moment.

"What?" I hissed. "What do you mean? Jake, we can't do that! I mean, I can't  
bring myself to that! Besides, I'm starting to think he can't be killed. I mean,  
he's so fast and hard and strong... We can't, Jake. If we attempt to, he might  
kill you for even trying. I don't think he'll harm me, but you're  
another story." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Jake, we just  
can't!"

"Bella, we must!" he told me. I shook my head. "He's not going to let you go,  
and this is our only way."

"He can't be killed," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears again. I didn't  
want to cry, but the stress I felt was causing the tears to come once more.

"We're going to have to try. When you perform on stage in a few days - yes,  
you're going to have to do that - he will come. I just know that. We will have  
officers around everywhere ready to shoot at him." Jake brushed some hair back  
from my face, placing his hand gently on my cheek. "Nothing is invincible,  
Bella. We can do this."

* * *

"When will we be wed, Jake?" I asked him. The two of  
us were sitting down on the roof, watching the stars above us. I had asked  
Jake to come with me since I had wanted to get some fresh air and to see the  
sky above me once more. Days of being locked inside had me missing it dearly.

"As soon as all of this is over," he responded, squeezing my hand gently.  
When he said "this", I knew he was referring to the vampire of this opera.  
When he was gone, we would be wed, and we would be happy. I wondered what our  
children would look like. I hoped, if we had some, that they would look like  
Jake.

"I hope this all ends soon." I frowned. "I hope this actually ends."

When I said that, Jake stood up, pulling me up with him. My cloak billowed  
out behind me, fluttering against the back of my knees and then going outwards  
again. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders; it  
was almost as if we were dancing. But we did not dance, we simply stood there.

"I need you to help me, Jake," I whispered.

"I'll do anything for you," he responded. I smiled. "Just name it and I will  
do it."

"Protect me from him, Jake. Hide me." That was what I mostly needed from him.  
I couldn't let myself be taken back, but if I ran away, he'd easily find me  
and might hurt those I loved. It was a lose-lose situation. I could do as Jake  
said and set him up to be murdered, but even then I would become a murderer, not  
something I wanted to be. That would only be if we did manage to kill him, however.

He tilted my chin up with his finger, smiling slightly. "I will always  
protect you."

"Everything is so dark, Jake," I whispered. "I want it to be daytime always.  
The darkness... I just can't stand it." My breathing became irregular, and I  
forced myself to focus on the matter at hand once more. "I want the darkness  
to go away more than anything else, Jake." And with the darkness went the  
vampire.

"No more talk of darkness," Jake responded. He seemed so calm. His hand  
brushed against my cheek softly and I leaned against it, wanting to feel the  
comfort I knew it would bring me. "I will be your sunlight, Bella. I will keep  
the darkness away." I could translate that easily enough: I will protect you  
from the phantom of the opera.

I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky as to get Jacob. Even when I had  
babbled about Edward and had no proof, he did not leave me. Despite the fact  
danger lurked around every corner and that being seen with me, none the less  
actually _with_ me was dangerous, he stayed with me. I suddenly felt a jab in my stomach,  
the thought that he might leave me for someone else hitting me.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Say you need me with you now and  
always." I grabbed his hands in my own, squeezing them tightly.

"You know I do," he responded.

"Are you positive? I mean, if you found another girl, I'd..." I'd meant to say understand, but my voice trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to  
say those words at the very thought it'd increase the chance he'd leave me. "I  
probably wouldn't take to that too well," I finally confessed, which caused Jake to  
laugh. He brought his hand up to his mouth to try and muffle it, but I could  
still hear it.

"Well, that is a good thing," he told me. "I'd be more worried if you didn't  
care if I left you than if you had a fit. But I won't leave you, Bella."

"I know." That seemed a bit vain, but it was the honest truth. I knew he  
wouldn't leave me. "How can I repay you?" I asked. There really was no reason  
I'd need to repay him, since I knew he was more then happy to do anything I  
asked, but it would still make me feel better. He smiled at my question, and I  
silently wondered if he was going to ask me to do him a favor.

"Now honestly tell me something, Bella." I looked up at him, surprised that  
he needed any reassurance from me. "Say you'll share with me one love, one  
lifetime."

I was silent. I did plan to share my life with him, and I did plan to love  
him with all of my being, and yet I was terrified I could not keep this  
promise. That I would not be able to. From what I could tell, the phantom had  
no honest plans to let me marry Jacob and live my life out with him. Although,  
maybe I was wrong about that.

No, I was fairly certain I was right.

Jacob was looking a bit anxious now.

"I will," I muttered. He beamed at that, bringing his warm hand up to touch  
my cool cheek once more. My hair was flying around, hitting me in the face  
numerous times and brushing against my back and shoulders. He brought one hand  
up to play with my curls, twisting them around his index finger, and I had a  
feeling he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere that you go, let me go  
too." He had taken his hand down from my cheek so I brought mine up to his,  
touching it lightly. It was warm compared to my freezing hand, but I had the  
tendency to get cold extremely easily. It was unfortunate, but quite true.  
"Bella, that's all I ask of you."

"I do need and want you, Jake. I wouldn't go anywhere without you," I  
muttered. "Promise me that all you say is true, Jake. Just promise me that.  
That's all I ask of you."

"Everything I say is true," he promised me. That was all he had to say before  
I leaned up to kiss him, unaware of the vivid red orbs that watched us from the darkness.

**Authors Note: Okay, I have many things to say!**

**First off, I am sorry it took me so long to update. (Okay, so it has only  
been a week or so, but I think it feels longer to avid readers of this  
story.)**

**Second off, be sure to visit my profile and check out the drawing done by  
Aleatoire for this story. It's amazing! I'm incredibly stunned, flattered and  
shocked that someone would take the time out of their day to draw a picture  
based off of my fanfiction. That's really amazing. So thank you, Aleatoire.**

**Third off, thank you to Aleatoire again for beta-ing (is that a word?) this  
chapter.**

**Fourth off, don't hate me for this chapter revolving around Jake and Bella! I  
know every reviewer that has confessed their opinions on this matter have been  
supporting Bella being with Edward, not Jake. And, well, I can't blame you. I  
know most people wanted Christine to get with Eric (yes, that is the phantoms  
actual name) and I know most people support Bella and Edward together, not  
Jake and Bella. So it is to be expected.**

**But we have to give Jake a fair chance, don't we? I think so. Even if Edward  
is monitoring everything they do (haha), at least they have some semi-alone  
time.**

**Fifth off, about the shooting at Edward bit just remember he's bullet proof.  
Although, I have a nice little twist planned there.**

**Sixth off, the reason Edward temporarily let Bella go was because he needed  
to eat... or drink. Whatever you want to call it. She just would have left  
while he was gone anyway, and she would have possibly run away. At least if he  
does it this way he could gain her favor. He could have gone while she was  
sleeping, yes, but you have to think carefully about that. He feeds off of  
humans, but he can't kill in the same area over and over again or people will  
start to get suspicious. They'll search for him, because we're at a time  
period where the thought of mystical creatures existing isn't really laughed  
at. So he has to go rather far to differ where he hunts, and as quick as he is  
that takes time.**

**Seventh off, Edward will enter again in the next chapter most likely. I need  
to plan my chapters out better. xD**

**Anyway, please, please, please review! They make my day.**

**xoxo**


	9. Watch Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

Authors Note: Also, just so you know, no, this is not the chapter with the little twist. Next chapter, in regards to the shooting Edward, is the little twist.  


"Come on Bella," Jacob urged me quietly. "You can do this. I know you can." I could feel his hand against the small of my back, urging me forward. I could see the red curtains ahead of me, their blood red color reminding me of his eyes. I cringed away from them and into Jacob, who had wrapped his arm around me in a comforting manner. "You have to go out there, Bella. We have to do this," He whispered into my ear.

"No," I muttered.

"You have to, Bella. You must," He insisted.

"I'm scared," I confessed in a whisper.

"I know," He responded in a low, quiet tone. "That's understandable, but you have to do this, Bella. You know why." I did know why, of course. He had to be shot, that way Jacob and I could live in peace together. We wouldn't be able to if he didn't die. The shooters were all gathered around, awaiting my performance and when he would arrive. I could hear the crowd getting uneasy, their hushed whispers to each other seeming louder then they actually were.

"I can't," I muttered softly. "I can't," I repeated, but this time with more volume. I yanked away from Jacob's grasp and picked up my dress, hurrying away from him. I could hear his loud foot steps after me, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps as he chased after me.

"Bella!" he called out.

I didn't respond, knowing I had no good excuse. Being afraid of what might happen was not a good enough excuse. But the thought of the bullet not affecting him oh, how would I deal with that? It was a terrifying thought. A bullet not affecting him at all would be the confirmation that he was not human. But the thought of the bullet actually doing something to him was just as worse. I did not want to be the reason he was murdered, either.

I ran inside of my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it so Jacob could not follow me inside. I leaned my forehead against it, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. It wasn't even a minute later when I heard Jacob banging at my door, abruptly trying to pull it open.

"Bella?" he called out, his tone frantic. The knob turned, but the door did not open.

"I'm okay," I said loud enough for him to hear. "I just need some time to  
think."

"I'd rather you not stay in there alone," was his response.

"Please," I begged.

"I'm standing right out here," he warned me. "If I hear ANY noise, I'm busting this door open. Am I understood?"

I nearly smiled. "Yes." It was rather controlling of him, but I knew he was only worried for my safety. That thought made me smile, as well as the feeling of being loved that I felt. I walked towards my dresser, fumbling around for something to draw with. I would draw everything I felt to soothe my mind, and it was just then that I noticed there was a box on my dresser. I glanced at it, not opening it and not calling Jacob as I knew I should. I already knew who that box was from, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to see what was inside. When it was a gift from Edward, it was probably nothing I wanted.

I reached out one pale hand to gently touch the top of the box, flinching away immediately as if something would spring out at me. I reached my hand out once more to touch it, tracing my finger along the edges of it. It was carved out of wood well, rather exquisite in my opinion. I reached out my other hand to touch the middle of the box, running my thumb across the top of it. And then I used both hands to swiftly open the top of the box before I could change my mind.

Inside of it sat a white veil, to my displeasure. I reached out hesitantly to touch it, pulling it out slowly. I caught the implications of his present. My time with my mother and Jacob was running out. He was coming for me soon, much too soon. I placed the veil upon my head, just out of curiosity. It looked nice on me, and I tried to imagine myself walking down the aisle to meet Jacob. I would wear something similar upon my head, of course. Just not the very same veil, since this was a gift from a man I could not stand.

I took it off my head, dropping it onto the dresser with a quiet thump. I heard Jake shuffle outside, obviously debating whether or not to ask if I was okay. If he asked if I was okay, that would seem too overprotective and possibly annoy me. If he didn't ask, I could be hurt - or worse - and he wouldn't know it. So he wouldn't have to choose, I started to hum under my breath as if I were content. That was, obviously, far from the truth. The shuffling outside of my door went quiet.

I looked up, glancing around nervously. Abruptly, I felt like I was being watched. But I could not say anything due to the fact Jacob was standing outside, and he would break my door down if I called out to Edward. I clasped my hands together, glancing behind me to see if he was there. He wasn't.

"Hello?" I whispered as quietly as I could. Jake did not break my door down, so I figured he could not hear me. "Are you here?" There was no response. "If you're here, please leave. I would like my privacy." The feeling of being watched did not go away, and there was no response. I began to feel faint, and I wondered, and hoped, that the feeling of being watched merely came from my nerves. It was nice to believe my false reasoning. Like I expected, nobody responded to my hushed whisper. Maybe I was letting my imagination get out of control.

With a sigh, I walked over to my mirror, deciding I may as well fix it. It was tilted slightly, to my displeasure, and I always had to fix little things like that. It also did not stand perfectly straight up. That irritated me. I placed my hands on the large mirror that stood on the wall, trying to tilt and turn it correctly. Unfortunately, it did not budge from the wall. I started tugging on it, trying to move it away from the wall in case it was  
stuck on something. But, instead of coming free from the wall, the right side of it swung open like it was a door.

The wall that the mirror should have been standing in front of was not there. There was a big walkway, and I found that I recognized it. Did this lead to Edward's... dungeon? I found no better word to describe where he stayed. If so, why was my mirror in front of it? I stepped inside slightly, glancing back through the mirror at my room. I could see it perfectly. Suddenly, I realized that this was how he spied on me. He could see me through my mirror. My hands started sweating due to nerves and I hurried to step back into my room, shutting the mirror behind me.

I couldn't tell Jake, I knew. He'd go down into Edward's dungeon and try to kill him, something I couldn't risk. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I quietly grabbed a sheet, placing it over the mirror so Edward could not spy on me any longer. I had a feeling he'd find another way.

"Bella?" Jake called out as soon as I finished placing the sheet over the mirror. Perfect timing. "Are you okay in there?"

"Just fine," I responded, trying not to allow my voice to shake.

"You sure?" he questioned through the tightly sealed door. I opened it, stepping outside of my room to meet Jacob. I didn't want to be alone in there any longer.

"Positive," I muttered. He placed his hand on my cheek gently.

"You don't look too good. The blood is gone from your face, and you feel so cold. Is there something you're not telling me?" It was almost humorous how he knew almost instantly that there was something I was not telling him. He did know me better then anybody else. Fortunately for me, he did not sound angry. Just worried.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a lie he'd believe. "I'm scared," I settled with, since that was the truth. It just wasn't the entire reason. "And I feel bad for not going out on stage when I should have."

"Don't feel bad," he soothed, brushing my brunette locks back with his fingers. His thumb trailed across my forehead, causing me to lean forward to seek the comfort I desired. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "It will be okay, Bella. I promise you, everything will be okay." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I brought my fists up to rub against them to stop the flow I felt coming. He leaned forward to kiss my forehead, and yet I found I was not comforted.

"Y-you don't understand," I stuttered out, more tears escaping from my eyes. I wiped at them hastily, not wanting to cry at this crucial moment. I had to explain what I wanted to say to Jake.

"I do understand, Bella, I do." His warm fingers came down from my hair to wipe at my cheeks, preventing my salty tears from traveling any further.

"No," I sobbed out, unable to stop myself. "You don't."

"Bella, I know that you're scared, and I know that he's after you." His voice lowered, and he bent his head so his face was closer to mine. "We will rid ourselves of him."

"No," I muttered. "No, Jake, we can't."

He pulled his head back away from me, his eyes slightly widened. "You... don't want to?"

"It's not that, Jake. We really can't," I muttered. It took him a minute to understand exactly what I was saying, but comprehension soon found its way onto his features.

"You mean we literally can't do it? Why not?" He asked, all the happiness evaporating from his features.

"We just can't," I sighed out. He wouldn't believe me if I explained my reasoning with him.

"Why not?" He repeated.

"Because Edward is, well," I began, but was then abruptly caught off.

"Edward?" Jake asked, his tone slightly outraged. I frowned.

"That's his name," I said sharply. I didn't want to deal with his anger towards the vampire of the opera; I had too much to tell him.

"... He has a name?" Jake mumbled, more to himself then me.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Alright, then. Bella, tell me, why can't we kill... Edward?" He spat his name out as if it were a disease tainting his tongue. I sighed again.

"Because... because he's just so... hard. His skin, I mean. It's hard like rocks, Jake." My tone took on an edge of hysteria. "Please, I'm not making this up. You have to trust me on this. I don't think," I lowered my voice, "shooting him would work. I don't think it would affect him, and then he'd be not only alive, but very angry. He might... he might hurt you, Jake. And I can't risk that happening." I brought my arms forward, wrapping them tightly around him. "I don't know what to do."

Jake was completely silent for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he wrapped one arm around my waist and touched my hair with the other. He ran his fingers through it, obviously contemplating what I had just said. I could feel that I was shaking; my palms were sweaty and my heart was thudding loudly inside of my chest. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm my nerves. It was partly out of fear that he wouldn't believe me, and partly because I was afraid in general.

"You're sure about this?" he asked after a moment's silence. I looked up at him; hopeful, pleading.

"Yes," I responded immediately.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, mimicking what I had done earlier.

"You are positive a bullet won't work?" he asked once more. I nodded.

"I'm absolutely positive, Jake." I was confident in that assumption now.

He sighed loudly. "Very well, then. We won't shoot at him."

I pulled back from our embrace, my mouth falling open. My breathing rapidly became irregular as I struggled to grasp what he just said. Did he just... agree to it? Part of me panicked, worried that my assumption was wrong and that I would tarnish both of our lives due to it. Another part of me worried that my assumption was right, and there really was no way we could beat him. If Jake agreed with me on that, then shooting him must really not work. I didn't think Jake would give up on that idea without some serious proof.

"You... believe it, as well?" I whispered. His jaw hardened, becoming more stiff; strained.

"Not at all," he stated simply, and then his expression softened. "Sorry, Bells. That was uncalled for. It's just... you're saying the impossible. That a bullet would not work on a man who claims to be a vampire. But, well," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them. "But I'll always believe you, Bella. If you truly believe this, then, well...I'll trust your judgment and do my best to believe it as well. I won't make the same mistake in not believing you again, Bella. I promise."

I reached up to touch his cheek gently with my fingertips before letting it drop, my eyes misting over once more.

"Thank you, Jake," I whispered.

"Anything for you, Bella," he responded.

I reached forward to wrap my arms around him again, placing my head against his chest. Like expected, he returned my hug, knowing I wanted the comfort his embrace gave me.

"So there is nothing we can do to beat him, Jacob. We can not run away. He will not leave of his own free will, and we can not even kill him. His skin is so hard... bullets will not affect him. There is nothing we can do; no way to kill him." I slowly brought my hands up to place them against his chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt. He placed his chin on top of my head.

"Well," he began slowly after a moments of silence. "There is one way."

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry it took so long to update! Nearly a month, wow. Next update won't take so long, hopefully, and the next chapter will have lots of Edward! Lots and lots of Edward if you review! And we all love Edward. Haha.**

By the way, be sure to check out my new oneshot "As the Rain Falls". I'd appreciate it! And thank you to Aleatoire for beta-ing this chapter!

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! xoxoxo P.S.: Someone wrote a cool, short oneshot type thing which they sent to me... except I want to get this chapter up ASAP, and I'd have to dig for it in my inbox. So, I'll show it in the next chapter! (Unless she wants to make a story out of it?)**  
**


	10. Realize Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. This is a non-profit story and is just for fun. Or the lyrics in here!  
**

I cast a longing glance towards Jake, before taking one fleeting look out at the stage. There were two sets of staircases that led to a balcony on the stage, and below the balcony was fire. It raged on, the red embers becoming rather intimidating, especially in comparison to the rest of the decorative, soothing stage. The only thing that kept me from bolting was that it was well contained. I peered longingly into Jake's dark brown orbs, wishing there was some other way we could do this. Judging by his expression, he agreed with my thoughts.

My sculpted eye-brows furrowed as I thought, tarnishing the smoothness of my forehead. My composure was on the brink of crumbling, but I took a deep breath and tried to soothe my frantic heart. The chorus began playing their music, and I knew I was expected to sing along. I opened my mouth to do so, only to hear my own voice coming out quiet and strained. I could hear the murmur of the impatient crowd as they shifted in their seats, displeased at my weak beginning.

I wasn't sure whether I could do it. The opera owners, who were now aware of our plan, had given me an outfit that did not cover me up as much as I should have liked. They claimed that Edward was sure to come out since I was wearing this in front of a large crowd, but I couldn't help but wonder if the reason they had me wear this was entirely innocent. I had my doubts. I clutched a basket of red roses in front of me, a prop that I was to bring out onto the stage.

I sat myself down onto the hard, wooden floor, letting my body relax to the music that was being played. I opened my mouth to sing once more, this time the sound coming out was more natural; smooth. This seemed to calm the restless audience, and so I continued to sing, awaiting the man who I knew would arrive.

I realized that he had come when the orchestra's comforting compositions ceased to play. I heard a startled gasp from the crowd, but nobody got up from where they were seated. I followed their gazes and, like expected, I saw him in all of his glory. The perfect, smooth, pale skin, the piercing red eyes, the inhuman aura — it was all there. My dark, loose curls framed my feminine visage, and I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

"Edward," I murmured softly, acknowledging his presence. He was watching me, waiting for me to make the first move. I stood up slowly, dropping the basket of roses onto the floor below. I took a step closer to his being, knowing full well he would not dare turn away from me. The urge to run away from the vampire besieged me, but I stood my ground, knowing that I had to be strong for Jacob and I to have our happily ever after.

"You have come here," he stated, his smoldering vivid red orbs staring into my own. "But you knew I would come, as well. Why?"

I could hear the restless crowd, murmuring to one another in bewilderment as Edward and I exchanged words.

"I have come here," I agreed, and I turned away from him, not wanting my expression to give everything away. "But I hardly know the reason why, myself." I kept my expression calm with the preserved warmth I embodied, despite the looming terror I felt. I turned back to him, his dazzling eyes focused on my face. "I wanted to see you." Pure melancholy wreaked havoc on my unwavering tone, but it only added to the act I was performing.

"You did?" he questioned, disbelief coloring his tone. I took another step forward, my arms outstretched, knowing he would not deny me.

"Yes. I have been thinking about you." That was true, at least. It was just not in the way he wanted.

"And?" he murmured, taking a few more steps so he stood directly in front of me. His hand came up slowly to touch my arm, sending goosebumps up its pallid surface. His hand slid down my arm and to my hand, which he latched into his own, entwining our fingers. I took a step backwards, keeping our hands clasped together while doing so. "Have you finally given in?" he asked, but the words were not said cruelly. Tenderly, if anything.

I did not say anything, but I took another couple of steps backwards, letting our intertwined hands hover in the air briefly before I dropped his, allowing mine to settle where it had been previously; hanging loosely by my hip. I turned my back towards him and continued to walk in the other direction. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, but hopefully he believed it to just be from nerves of confessing how I felt about him.

I reached my hand up as if to touch my neck, but in reality, I was touching a cross Jacob had given me. Neither of us was sure if it would work, but he begged me to take it, saying he needed to try and provide me some sort of protection. I had a feeling it would not work, seeing as how Edward was not burning to dust or anything like that. Was I supposed to stab him with it for it to work? Either way, I wasn't going to try and kill him; with the cross, that is. I wouldn't risk it not working and angering him.

Although I was fairly positive it would not work, it provided me with comfort. It reminded me of my love for Jacob, and his for me. That was a pleasant thought and it reminded me that he would not let anything happen to me. If this failed, Jacob would still be here to protect me. Not that there was much he could do to protect me, and his attempts would most likely lead to a very angry vampire attacking him. Not a pleasant thought.

I dropped my hand from the cross, turning my head back to see Edward. He was watching me, the faintest of a smile on his face.

"I don't understand why I'm feeling like this," I softly told him. "I crave your company constantly, and you're all I can think about. They're unbearable, these wants of mine, because I cannot have them. I want to be with you at all times, and yet I am not. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face there, and I want you here. Here with me, I mean. And yet... and yet, I do not know why I am here." I turned around completely to face him, practically lying through my teeth the entire time.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of the wish that until now has been silent." I took a few more steps backwards as he said these words, nearing one of the staircases that would lead to the balcony. The fire below it raged on, forming a large circle. There was nothing in the middle of the fire; just floor. It was a rather interesting sight, and was done for the dramatic affect. It worked well in my opinion.

He took a couple of steps backwards as well, and I realized that he knew of my intentions to climb the staircase. Hopefully he would meet me at the top, via the other staircase. "In your mind you've already succumbed to me," he continued. I shivered, briefly closing my eyes before re-opening them. I took another step backwards so I was right in front of the staircase, preparing myself to climb it. "No second thoughts. You've decided."

I began to ascend the staircase once he said that, knowing I had to get this over with. He climbed the other staircase, wanting to meet me at the top. Jacob was right in assuming he would do that. It took me only a minute to reach the top, as well as him. We stood across from each other now, but many yards were in between the two of us. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come.

"Past the point of no return — no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end." The flames from the fire brought shadows upon his face; long, dark shadows that increased his intimidation, and yet I found myself attracted to the very sight alone. "Past all thoughts of 'if' or 'when'. No use resisting." I could hear the crowd murmuring to each other, and I spared them a brief glance. A few people looked disturbed, but the majority looked captivated.

They thought this was a part of the show, I realized. That is why they hadn't run screaming from Edward's crimson eyes. They just believed we had done something to make his eyes look that way. Innocent humans that had no worries, having always taken advantage of the fact they were at the top of the food chain, and never would many of these people learn the actual truth.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence."

"Past the point of no return," I agreed, taking a step forward. He took one as well, so I took that as my chance to approach him. "No going back now! Our passion play has now at last begun." Edward's expression abruptly changed, and unlike his usual expressions that left me cowering, this one instantly had me "dazzled", for lack of a better word. He was happy, I realized. More happy then I had ever seen him, now that he believed I loved him in return.

There was the faintest smile on his face, and yet he seemed to radiate his joy. He no longer looked frightening to me, merely incredibly handsome — no longer did the fear I originally felt cause my stomach to twist and turn. The possibility of someone being frightened of him now was laughable; such a happy creature could not cause harm upon another being, surely! That's what I couldn't help but think, although I knew that was far from the truth.

"No second thoughts, for I have decided," I whispered, repeating the words he had spoken to me. I started to walk towards him, my steps long but slow. "Past all thought of right or wrong," I murmured, and yet the words seemed to come out perfectly clear. I was fairly positive even the audience could make out what I said, but that may have been due to their over attentiveness. I was in the middle of the balcony now and I stopped there, allowing him to cross half of the bridge as I knew he had to.

I spared a glance at Jake then, and saw he was now slowly standing up in his seat that overlooked us. His eyes were wider then normal, and I could see his expression was slightly disgusted, if not disturbed. I saw something reflect in his eyes, and that caused me to look harder. Was he trying to hold back tears? I was pretty sure that was it. My act might be a little bit too convincing, if that was indeed the case.

It hurt me to see him upset like that, especially since it was thanks to me. I would have to get this over with quickly to prevent him from feeling any more pain.

"The bridge is crossed," Edward spoke up finally, slowly approaching me. "So stand and watch it burn." He reached me at that point and I held out my arms slightly for him, waiting for him to take them. He took them as expected and spun me around so my back was pressed up against him. One hand rested on my stomach while the other rested softly against my neck, his pale thumb stroking it softly. I leaned my head back, allowing it to rest against his shoulder.

I wanted to stay like that; it was comfortable, and I felt safe. I felt the side of his head against my own and I shivered, bringing one hand up to lightly touch his cheek before I dropped it, letting it fall limp once more. My brunette locks tumbled down the side of his arm, since I had swiped my hair to mostly one side, and I closed my eyes once more, blocking out that image. I brought my hand back up to place it over his hand which was resting on my stomach, a small smile rising onto my lips.

I didn't understand why I was getting so comfortable with him; he was a monster! And yet, I felt safe inside of his embrace, and I did not want to leave it. I liked how tightly his pale arm was wrapped around my stomach, and I liked how his other hand stroked my neck. I was not repulsed or frightened as I knew I should have been, and this confused me. I despised this man. How could I be so content inside of his embrace?

And that's when it hit me.

I realized why I felt so safe and comfortable in his hold. I realized why I wanted him to hold me tighter, and why I never wanted to leave our embrace. I realized why I liked the feel of his hands on my neck and stomach. I realized why I was having these mixed feelings.

When somebody is madly in love with you, in most cases, it's flattering. In my case, it was terrifying. Most people cannot resist that affection for long, and they give in and fall in love with whomever it is that adores them. What if, despite the fact it was so terrifying, I had fallen for the same trap as so many other people? What if I, despite all of my claims that I despised Edward with every ounce of my being, had fallen in love? Perhaps not love, but I felt something for him that was not hatred. I did not hate him. I repeated this in my mind, and it spent a chill of fear up my spine.

And yet I loved Jacob far more. He was not only my fiancé, but he was my best friend. I loved him in a less... intimidating way then how I felt for Edward. It was so much easier with Jake. And yet, if it ended our troubles, could I stay with Edward in the long run? No. No, I could not spend the rest of my life with a man that was not even human. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jacob. Despite my recent realization, that had not changed in the slightest bit.

I opened my eyes, glancing out towards Jacob. He was watching us, and ever so slowly, I saw one tear drip down on the side of his face. He didn't move to wipe it, but I don't think he realized I saw it. He was not one to cry in front of others, and I could only imagine how this looked to him. Did he think I had fallen in love with Edward, and would leave him to be with Edward? Or was he just upset that Edward was holding me? I highly doubted that was the reason.

I so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

Edward's cool fingers against my cheek brought my thoughts back to the situation I was dealing with at the moment. Should I follow through with my plan, or not? One glance at Jake told me the answer: Yes, I should. Then we could live the life we had wanted to live from the start. We would get married, have children and live our happily ever after. We would not have to worry about anything other than normal issues that normal people had.

"Past the point of no return," I whispered, reaching one hand up to touch his cold cheek. Yes, I knew I would go through with the plan.

"We've passed the point of no return," was his response.

We wouldn't have to deal with an inhuman murderer any longer.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," Edward repeated the words Jake and I had once exchanged softly into my ear, his fingers brushing gently against my cheek. "Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you," he whispered tenderly, his tone wavering from, I assumed, emotion.

Abruptly he turned me around so we were facing each other, and my expression turned into that of shock. I concealed it to the best of my ability as his hands reached down to grasp my own. He held them tightly, holding them in front of his chest. "Anywhere you go," he spoke loudly now, his voice ringing throughout the audience. His eyes bore down into mine, the tenderness and love they held causing me to soften even more. "Let me go too. Bella, that's all I ask of--"

And I pulled my hands free from his grasp, only to push him into the blazing embers below.

**Authors Note: Yes, she pushed him into the fire. Wait until the next chapter before you decide to hate and flame me! But you must REVIEW in order for the next chapter to come out quickly. Haha. Thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews and please keep reviewing! Also, thank you to Aleatoire for beta-ing this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**xoxo**

**P.S: Sorry the chapter is so short!**

**P.P.S: The talking may have seemed a bit awkward. That's because I'm mixing the lyrics into it, haha.**


	11. Kill Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I am not claiming to, either. This is a non-profit story.**

**Authors note: I am not longer – at least for this chapter – be using a beta. My beta did a beautiful job with the chapters she did, but since my updates are slower than usual, and I dislike rushing her, I'm not going to use one anymore. Well, at least not for this chapter. I don't know for the others. I'm sorry, but since my updates have been so slow, I want to get the chapters out ASAP. You understand.**

I watched him pummel, a sense of remorse and misery hitting me. I had done as I was supposed to, and now Jake and I could be free of him for the rest of our lives. While I knew I had feelings for Edward, what I felt for Jake was so much stronger and being with Edward would have been much too dangerous. And yet, if he had remained alive, he would have haunted Jake and I until we were dead. It was better this way.

The entire audience was up on their feet now, collective gasps rising throughout the room. They were all whispering to one another, and I saw Jake stand to his feet, his eyes placed firmly on the ground. It was a relieved expression which abruptly turned to horror, and his dark brown eyes met mine, the terror he felt showing itself through them.

He yelled something, but I couldn't understand. I didn't say anything else, and he seemed to understand I didn't hear him. He placed his hands around his mouth and yelled once more, and this time I could make out what he was saying. He was… telling me to run? He turned and started running down, to meet me on the stage I assumed.

I stiffened. He wanted me to run away? I glanced down, and to horror I saw Edward had grabbed onto one of the ropes which controlled the curtains, his eyes set firmly on me. He was climbing back up. I gasped and recoiled backwards, before deciding to take Jake's advice to heart and run. As soon as I turned to run, I heard something land behind me. Cold arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from running any further.

The lights when off then and I let out one stentorian wail, knowing there was no hope to get away now. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but I could make out Edward's pulchritudinous features twisted into a mask of rage; I opened my mouth to scream once more, but nothing came out.

People were screaming now, standing up in their seats — they finally had realized something was happening.

Edward's eyes flickered around, landing on a couple of nearby ropes. He dragged me over there, one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, and he brought his other pale hand forward to snap at the ropes. I turned my head upwards to stare at him, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was glancing down at the crowd, a satisfied smile curling up on his face. The entire crowd was screaming and looking skywards, as well as jumping out of their seats and scrambling backwards. I glanced up to see what the fuss was and a scream tore from my mouth.

The chandelier was falling — he had cut it down.

I covered my mouth, tears pooling up in my eyes. People screamed and stumbled away, while numerous others were running to the exit. What if somebody got injured? It would entirely be my fault! I looked over at Edward, who was watching me with a blatant expression on his face. The tears dripped down my cheeks and I sobbed into my hand, trying my best to stifle the sobs that racked my small form.

Nobody, including Jacob, could hear my scream over the others. There was no hope for me.

"How could you?" I asked him, wiping frantically at my tears. There was no rush for us to move — the chandelier would not hit us. Pain leaked into the taut muscles of my slender frame and I silently acknowledged the fact that, in a way, I wished it would hit us. Better us then all of those innocent people.

"There are worse things than a broken chandelier," he hissed, and he brought his hand forward to cut another rope. The bridge broke out from underneath us and I screamed, throwing my arms around Edward's rock hard body in an attempt at self preservation. I saw the orange flames go by us, and I knew we had gone straight into the middle of them — where there had been that empty space. Miraculously, not even a flicker of ember hit me. The ground seemed to break from under us, but I wouldn't have been able to say for sure, seeing as how I closed my eyes as soon as I saw the flames.

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt us land onto ground, and I recognized it immediately as part of the passage way that would lead to Edward's "room". We had fallen through the floor, then. I looked up to see if we had caused a hole, but there was not even a dent in the brick, moist ceiling. Was it some kind of trap door, then?

Edward dropped me onto the ground and let me stand up onto my own two feet before he grabbed the top of my arm and yanked me forward, dragging me back towards his room. I felt my eyes widen in horror and I dug my feet into the ground, trying to prevent from being dragged. It did nothing but make me nearly trip several times; and so I tried grabbing on the walls. Unfortunately, my hands just slipped and could not hold their grip.

"Stop!" I shrieked.

"You little lying Delilah!" he roared, his hand tightening on my upper arm. I cried out, but it was more a cry of fright then pain.

"Stop!" I repeated.

"You little—"

"Please!" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his accusations.

I grabbed onto the nearest wall, trying to prevent him from dragging me any further. One soft tug on his part and my grip was released and I stumbled along again, struggling to keep up with this quick pace. His grip tightened considerably and I cried out in pain, trying to keep up so I would not trip.

"Where are we going?" I cried out, despite the fact I was already certain. I tripped then, my knee banging against the stone floor. He just quickened his pace, yanking me up in a swift motion. He didn't reply to my question, and I managed to assume where we would be going.

"Slow down, please!" I begged, but his pace did not slow. We reached the boat just then and he grabbed me by my forearms, picking me up only to drop me roughly into the boat. A soon as I landed I crawled as far away from him as I could and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them as close to my body as I could. I didn't look up at him. He didn't say a word.

It was only a matter of minutes before we reached his place.

He grabbed the top of my other arm this time, yanking me up once more. He pulled me out of the boat and onto the ground before he let my arm go, stomping away from me. My eyes flickered back towards the boat, a thought occurring to me. Could I get on it and away from him? My foot inched towards the boat.

"Don't even try it," he snapped, even though his back was towards me. I stiffened, freezing where I was. Could he hear me? I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before I slowly approached him.

"Look, I…" I entwined my fingers, directing my gaze towards them. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really, honestly sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did." He laughed at my words, but it was not a laugh of amusement.

"You didn't mean to attempt to push me into the fire, then?" he snarled. That made my statement sound a bit ridiculous.

"Of course I meant it," I muttered. "But… now, I do regret doing it. I didn't want to kill you, Edward. I was just thinking about Jacob's happiness when I did that."

He turned around to face me, and I could tell by his expression my words did nothing to calm him. "Jacob's happiness!" he hissed. "Jacob's happiness!" he repeated, stalking over towards me. "Is that all that matters, then? Your lover's happiness!"

"Of course that's not all that matters," I muttered defensively. "He just… would have been unhappy had I not at least attempted to… banish you from our lives." My face was red now, the guilt taking full force. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

And honestly, I did feel bad.

He ignored me and instead walked off, where he was going unknown to me. I followed after him, keeping a good couple of feet between us. He ended up in front of a piano and he sat himself down, starting to play. I examined the piano as he did that; it was very nice. Polished well, which proved he cared for it greatly, and not a single crack or scratch in sight. All of the ivory keys were there, and it appeared they all worked… not that I would know for sure.

He played fiercely, completely intent on the keys which sat in front of him. I watched him carefully, observing each movement he made. How gracefully his fingers moved as the melodious sound was so harmonious in my ears. And yet as he played, I took a small step backwards, and then another, and then another.

The sound of the piano abruptly stopped, and he turned around to face me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked quietly, but his tone was dark. I shivered.

"I… I… I don't know," I stuttered.

He was abruptly standing in front of me, not even an inch away. "You do not know?"

"I… I… no," I lied once again. He held out his hand for me, waiting for me to take it. I merely sent him a puzzled glance, reluctant to do so.

"Come here," was all he would say.

"Why?" I questioned, but regardless, I placed my small, slender hand in his larger one, wishing to calm him down as well as appease him. He tightened his hold on my hand as soon as I placed it in before he started tugging me forward.

"You'll see." The corner of his lips perked up in obvious amusement.

I had a bad feeling about that.

"Tell me," I muttered, digging my heels into the concrete of the floor. He only pulled harder and so I stumbled forward, nearly falling onto my face. He didn't slow down, nor did he answer me. "Tell me!" I demanded, a tone of hysteria forming in my voice. Again, he did not answer me, and did not even turn stop to allow me to gain control of myself. I glanced around nervously, my eyes flickering around the room.

What was he planning?

I was too busy worrying about what he was planning to realize he had stopped walking. The grip on my arm tightened and I turned my head towards him, acknowledging that his grip had tightened. He just smiled at me, but in a way, it seemed he was forcing the smile upon his face. I tried to pull my arm free from his marble grasp, but it didn't work in the least bit. He just smiled bigger at my attempt.

"Put that on," he stated calmly, pointing towards what was behind him. I raised my gaze to it, and in a way, I knew what was there before I even looked. It was the manikin that held the strong resemblance to me, a wedding dress and veil on it. I struggled to find the words to say; something that would end this nightmare for good. Nothing came to me.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Do it," he responded, releasing his grip on my arm.

"No!" I repeated.

"Don't fight with me about this." His eye-brows knit together, his expression that of anger. I turned sharply on my heel and ran in the other direction, intent on finding the boat and rowing out of here. A cold hand grabbed my arm as I ran, yanking me backwards so I fell. I gasped, inhaling sharply in an attempt to preserve my breath.

"Stop!" I shrieked, standing up and running away again once his hand released my arm. His hand grabbed at my arm again, halting my advance.

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not!" I defended myself. "You're just being a… a…." I couldn't find the words to describe him.

"A what?" he hissed, his teeth clenching together with an audible snap.

"Yourself," I muttered, knowing his actions were no different than they usually were. His hand tightened on my upper arm and I cowered away, letting my hair tumble across my features to hide my face from him.

"Hiding your face from me, Isabella?" he snarled, yanking me forward again. I cried out in protest, but didn't try anything else.

"Can you blame me?" I whispered, my lower lip trembling. "You're acting like a monster."

"Is that it?" he demanded. "It's because I'm a monster that you act the way you do around me? Do my eyes scare you, Isabella?" he hissed. We had stopped walking in front of the manikin once more, and he turned his crimson eyes towards me once more. I stared back at him, but for once, there was not a single ounce of fear at those eyes of him. The only thing that scared me was he, himself.

I shook my head slowly, pulling my arm from his grasp. He didn't deny me that wish and he released my arm, allowing me to do as I pleased. I approached one of his covered mirrors and gently tugged the sheet off of it, my reflection staring straight back at me. I turned towards Edward, who was coincidently standing at an angle in which he couldn't see his own reflection.

"Your eyes don't scare me. Well… not anymore." I couldn't deny the fact they had scared me before. I licked at my dry lips, waiting for him to say something. An expression of shock crossed his features, but that was abruptly replaced with one that was void of all emotion. "It's you, yourself, which scares me. The way you act. The way you think. The things you do. That's what scares me, Edward."

He was staring at me blankly, his expression unreadable. He abruptly turned his back to me, whether because he felt our conversation was done or because he was trying to conceal his expression, I didn't know.

"Put that on," he said flatly, pointing towards the wedding dress. That was all he said before he walked away. Tears pooled at my eyes and so I lowered my gaze to the ground, covering my face with my hands. I sunk to the ground, knowing I couldn't do that to Jacob, and if he was always going to act like this, how would I be able to live happily? Not only would I be living with a monster, but Jake would be heart-broken.

I couldn't do that to him.

A loud sob racked my small form, the tears dripping down my face and onto my hands. My emotions were out of control, a mixture of confusion and disconsolate. Edward was adamant about this, obviously, so there would be no talking him out of this. I could try to run away, naturally, but it seems that every time I tried to do that he caught me. I couldn't agree. I couldn't live with him if he was going to act like this.

And yet, a small part of my conscious reminded me that he was just infuriated. That I had tricked him and then tried to murder him, something that was bound to make anyone, even someone with wonderful self control, infuriated. Guilt crept into every crevice of my body, knowing neither of us was being reasonable here. And yet, this wasn't child's play. There was no way to make up for the things we had done to one another.

I felt cold hands on my forearms as I sobbed into my hands before they lifted my up gently, guiding me somewhere I couldn't see. The tears clouded my vision, temporarily leaving me immobile.

"W-where are you bringing me?" I choked out in between my sobs. I could see a brown door now, and his pale hand opened it for me, gently pushing me inside of the room. I wiped at my tears frantically just when he shut the door behind me, the sound of a click resounding in my lobes. He had locked it.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, the tears of anguish that had been leaking down my cheeks abruptly turning to tears of anger.

"Stay here," he said gently. "It turns out we have a… unexpected guest, my dear. And so I am off to go deal with him, due to the fact we just cannot have strangers exploring my home, can we?"

What if it was Jacob? What if he had come down after me?"

"No!" I screamed, and I started banging viciously against the door, trying to not only break it down, but catch his attention. After a couple of minutes of doing that, I realized my attempts were unsuccessful. He was gone. What if it had been Jacob? How could I ever live with the fact he was dead? He was my fiancé. He was my best friend. He was all I had. And it would be my entire fault.

But who else would come down here, in search of me? Perhaps they weren't looking for me. Maybe they were angry at Edward for cutting down the chandelier. I shuddered, knowing the reason he had cut it down was because of me. People could be dead because of me. Jacob could be dead because of me.

If Jacob had been hurt or killed, it would be entirely my fault. If it was Jacob who was coming down here now, something bad could happen to him… and it would be my fault. I'd be stuck down here miserable for the rest of my existence. With a jolt, I realized my solution. It was something I had never even considered doing, and something I never thought I'd be able to do, no matter how desperate I got.

I had to take my own life.

My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, my palms beginning to sweat once more. There was absolutely nothing in this room – I wondered why that was. There was absolutely nothing I could do to even maim myself, because there wasn't even a window for me to break.

I leaned against the stone wall, the coolness of it seeping into my shirt. I was overly hot, the fact I had to find some way to kill myself – as painless as possible, too, before Edward got back sending my nerves to the edge. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that was most likely Jacob who had come down, and most likely he would be killed.

My hands traced the smooth pattern against the hard wall, and that's when the idea hit me. I turned around slowly to stare at the hard wall, willing myself to do it. I took a deep breath and held it before I smashed my head against it, struggling to ignore the pain that erupted in my throbbing head. I smashed it against the wall again, tears pricking at my eyes – I did it again, and this time I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I let out a cry of pain and tried it again, spots flashing underneath my eyes; I was losing conscious, I realized.

Even in the state I was in then, I knew I couldn't let that happen. If I passed out, I would be alive when Edward came back, and he'd probably never let me be alone again so I would never be able to try this again. I felt light headed, and almost as if I didn't have the willpower to do it anymore – but with a quick reminder as to why I was doing this, I banged my head against the wall once more.

I didn't think I had the strength to do it anymore. I banged my head against the wall lightly, my arms dropping to my sides as I slumped against it. Blood was still dripped down my face, mostly from my forehead where I had smashed my head into the wall with all of my strength. I closed my eyes, wondering if I could possibly bleed to death, and if it would be quick. I didn't have it in me to bang my head against the wall anymore.

The door was slammed open then, and almost instantly there was something hard being pressed against my forehead where the injury was. A cloth, I realized. How did he know what was happening in here? I exhaled, figuring he must have some way of knowing. Hopefully it made him return and not go 'greet his guest'.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, and I didn't respond. The bleeding had stopped now due to the cloth he had pressed against my forehead, and I didn't try to stop him. Now that I was so close to it, death seemed rather frightening. I didn't want to bleed to death anymore. Of course, I might change my mind about this later.

"I-I… I… oh." That was what came out of my mouth, and he seemed to understand what I was saying despite the incoherency.

"Don't do that again," he scolded gently, and it seemed as if he were holding his breath. I was fairly certain I knew the reason why, and I was fairly certain for once I was going to do as he said. I wasn't going to try that again.

**Authors Note: Ahaha, about the attempting to kill herself part – she wasn't thinking straightly, and it was the only solution she could think of. She was a bit of an emotional wreck after the chandelier had been cut down, and… yeah, I'm sure you understand, haha.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise to try my very best to never let that happen again.**

**Please review! The more reviews, the quicker my updates. Thank you!**

**xo**


	12. Find Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera. None of the characters in **_**Twilight **_**belong to me. This is non-profit story used for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this.**

Jake pushed at the arms of his father's wheel chair, his expression revealing the urgency he felt – not only did he have to get his father out of the way of the flying chandelier, but he had to figure out where Bella had disappeared to. She wasn't on the stage, and so he could presume that the monster – that _thing, _had taken her.

The knuckles that gripped his father's wheel chair turned white as the anger overwhelmed him, causing him to tighten his grip. Where could he have taken Bella? What if she was hurt? He wouldn't hurt her, would he? He shuddered at the thought, gazing up towards the falling chandelier.

It was falling swiftly, and instead of exiting before they were hit, people were panicking. They were tripping over one another, and it appeared everybody but himself and his father was screaming. Of course, that was probably all in his head, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

He thought he heard his dad say something as they exited the room, pushing past a group of miscellaneous terror struck humans. Whatever it was that he had said it went in one ear and out the other. They were outside of the room now; people were still tumbling out, screams erupting from their mouths. Jake pushed him into a nearby corner that was not occupied, turning him around to face me.

"You're leaving me," Billy stated. It wasn't a question.

Jake nodded in response to his statement. "I have to, dad." His tone was rough; harsh as he struggled to keep his voice low.

"Why? Jake, don't."

"Why?" Jake repeated. "Because it's Bella is why, dad. I have to find her and bring her back." Billy shook his head in response, his lips pursing as if he wanted to say something; shout something. _No. _That's what he wanted to scream, Jake was sure. He knew his dad well enough to be able to tell that.

"You don't have to die," Billy whispered, his dry lips puckering up in contemplation.

"I'm not going to die, dad."

"That thing is dangerous, Jake," he replied. "It's a vampire; one of the cold one's. You can't destroy that thing, and neither can I. Vampires do what they want, and there is no stopping them. You can't win, Jake, and I can't risk you dying trying. Please, Jake, just stay here. We can move away, and you can find yourself a nice pretty lady over in—"

"No."

Billy exhaled, and Jake could see the desperation forming on his face.

"She's just a chorus girl, Jacob. You could do better."

Jake took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to contain his temper. "No, dad. She's not 'just a chorus girl.' She's, well," he paused. He wanted to say _I love her, _but that was too personal, and not something he had to share with his father. Had he even said those three little words to her yet? "She's my best friend," he settled with, knowing what he said would make no difference in his father's eyes, anyway.

"Please," he whispered. "Just stay here. She's not worth it."

Jake could understand where his father was coming from. Not the 'she's not worth it' bit, but the fact he was so worried. He was a parent, and to say absurd things such as that was his job. And so he took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, calming his raging temper once more.

"She is worth it."

"Please," Billy whispered once more.

"I'll see you soon, dad," Jake promised, taking a couple of steps backwards, before turning around completely and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Time passed. As each second flew by, he was more than aware, and each new second brought forth panic. What if in that precise second he had been rummaging through the kitchen, trying to find some trap door that would lead him to the monster, Bella had been injured? What if while he was searching the hallways for something that would lead to that monster, Bella had been injured?

He had tried to enter her room to see if there was some way he could get to the monster via there, but it had been locked. He couldn't go back to where she had disappeared yet – the two owners of the opera had forbidden it for now, while they had police inspect the room. They wouldn't find anything. They had no motivation.

But if they did find something, or better yet, her, he would be entirely grateful.

What if she was unhappy? (Well, that was expected.) What if she was injured? What if she was… dead?

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself, should the last two be the case.

Why had he put her in that kind of danger? Why didn't he just pack her belongings for her, get her into a carriage and leave? Even if it were only temporarily, for they always could have come back. But no, instead he told her to perform tonight to try and prevent the very thing that happened from happening.

As a fiancé, had he failed her? Should he have known better? Of course he should have. She was soon to be his wife, and his job as a husband was to protect her. But instead of doing that, he put her in the path of danger, therefore failing a rather simple job. When he got her out of there, he hoped she wouldn't be too furious at him.

Naturally, she should be, as well as disappointed. But she was Bella, and she only cared about the health and safety of others. She would not even be irked with him when he deserved far worse for not being able to protect her. When the monster got out onto the stage, he should have come. He should have revised the plan.

Actually, he shouldn't have even sent her out there.

He exhaled in silent defeat, knowing that he had failed her. And now, how was he to retrieve her, when he had no idea in the slightest where she had been taken? That monster ran this opera house, and he had never been caught in the amount of time he had been stalking the dark halls. How was he supposed to find him now, especially since time was limited?

Jake glanced around the dark hallway in which he had been loitering in; no one was about, for most had run home, gossiping already about the frightening incident which had just occurred. Would people believe that there was an opera ghost, now that hundreds upon hundreds of people would claim there was such? Would they search the place up and down for her?

That might work in his favor.

If they searched the place high and low, there was a chance they would find Bella. But if they began to search high and low, the monster might take her away; to where, he might never know. Jake paled at the thought, bringing one of his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't even get into her room.

He had knocked and banged against her door, but no one had answered it, which was to be expected. Perhaps he could break it down. For all he knew, there could be clues in there that would lead him to Bella, and if he didn't look, he'd never know. What sort of clues, he had no idea, but he figured it was worth the shot.

He slowly approached her door, sending a reproaching look over his shoulder to inspect if an individual lingered about. It would not be well to have an audience to him breaking down his fiancés door. They might report to the police, and if he were locked in a jail cell that would be of no use to Bella.

He knocked again on the door lightly, figuring it was worth another shot. No response.

He knocked slightly harder, the sound resounding throughout the dimly lit hall. No answer.

But there was a shuffling sound, as if somebody was inside of there. Almost immediately his breath quickened as he contemplated who it could be, and only one thought came to his mind: _Bella. _He knocked louder this time, all but pounding his fist pounding against the wooden exterior beneath it.

Nobody responded.

"Bella!" he called out, desperation seeping into his tone. "Bella, is that you?"

Again, shuffling, but nobody responded.

"Bella, open this door right now!" There was a sinking feeling in his stomach now. Bella would have answered, if that was her in the room. Bella would never leave him sitting out here by himself, banging on the door, sick with worry about her. She was too compassionate for that.

"Bella," he began once more. "It's me, Jake. If you don't open this door, I'm going to have to kick it down." Finally, there was a response. There was some more shuffling, and footsteps padded closer to the door. He could hear breathing on the other side of it, soft, gentle; a woman, perhaps? He felt a bit disappointed. It was not Bella, that much was clear, but if it had been the monster, perhaps he could have forced some information from it.

"Jake?" a soft voice whimpered from the other side. He nodded his head, before realizing that the woman wouldn't be able to see him.

"Um, yeah." Hadn't he already said it was him?

"Prove to me it is you who I am speaking with."

He blanched. What? This lady wanted proof that it was him? What could he tell her, then? Wasn't the sound of his voice proof enough? Apparently not for the lady, because she remained silently, anxiously anticipating the so called proof he was supposed to provide her with. Who else would it be?

"Uh… what kind of proof? Who else would it be?" He was a bit baffled.

"Any proof. Just provide me with some."

"My father's name is Billy Black. I have two sisters named Rachel and Rebecca. I am in love with a girl named Bella Swan. I hate this bloodsucker with red eyes. What else do you need to know? Do I need to slip pieces of my hair under the door to prove it's me?" He was getting annoyed, now. He was wasting time, discussing nonsense with a complete stranger. But, if she was in Bella room, she might be of some help.

"Yes, that'd work," the rough voice responded. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't place what.

"You're kidding."

"Slide it under."

"For the love of God," he muttered, reaching his hand up to pick out a miscellaneous dark strand from his scalp. It stung when he did so, but he ignored that feeling as he bent down, sliding the lock under the small space of the door. He could see toes via the bottom of the door, so that meant the lady was barefoot. Still didn't tell him who she was.

A hand reached down and picked up the hair, and then it went out of his sight. He exhaled soundly, standing back up to await her response. She sighed as well, before the door clicked; the sound of the lock being removed. Instinctively, his hand reached up to open the door, but it was swung open before he could, Bella's mother standing in his place.

He should have suspected as much. It was due to her tears, which still dripped down her face, that he had not recognized her voice. Both of her hands were dropped limply at her sides, and he saw that his strand of hair had been dropped carelessly to the floor. She was breathing deeply, but something, minus the tear streaks down her cheeks, seemed off with her.

She looked as if she were only border lining sanity.

"Renee?" he asked quietly, stepping in the door. She didn't move from her position, her gaze still locked where he had previously been standing. He shut the door behind him quietly, his gaze locked on the woman in front of him. She abruptly turned to stare at him, her lower lip trembling as she suppressed more tears.

"I-I have to take whatever precautions that I can," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "But what does it matter? What does any of it matter? He's too powerful, too strong… indestructible. I cannot beat him. Bella cannot beat him. You cannot beat him. Why do we bother, Jake?" He felt his fury flare up; he could take on that monster!

"Why?" she continued on, turning slowly away from him and stumbling the other way. He could no longer see her face. "It's all for nothing. My baby is now lost and I-I," she stuttered those words out before bursting out into tears, sinking to the floor. Her hands covered her face as she wailed, and he was a bit taken out. How was he supposed to comfort his hysterical future mother-in-law?

He bent down next to her and placed one large arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Hey, hey, it's going to be alright! No need to cry."

"I've lost my daughter!" she shrieked, removing her hands from her face. "And you tell me _not to cry?_"

He removed his hand from her shoulder and instead held up his hands defensively, as if he were pleading innocent. "Woah, you can cry if you want, but I'm just saying there's no need to. You haven't lost your daughter, just as I have not lost my fiancé. It's all going to be alright, Renee. Okay? So, no need to cry."

She just shook her head in response, a small, desperate smile on her disconsolate face. "You are foolish, if you believe that." He decided not to remark on that, allowing her to say what she wanted to. She was just a hysterical mother, and was letting her temper get the best of her. "Billy explained things to me before the performance," she stated quietly. "He explained what the phantom was, and I believe him, Jake. How could I not? And now my daughter is lost to us."

"No, she's not!" he was quick to retort.

"Yes, she is," Renee murmured. "Do you know what the worst part is, Jake? Do you?"

He shrugged. "And what is the worst part?"

"I could go down into his lair right now, is the worst part," she whispered, her lips barely moving. He hardly caught her words. "But I'm too afraid, and it's not like it would do any good. I could never destroy that man, even if he was just an ordinary man. But he is not, although either way, I am just too weak. I am so grateful that I know he will not harm Bella. Otherwise, I would not be sitting here, regardless of his strength."

Jake froze.

"What?" he whispered. He hardly heard himself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What did you just say?"

She scowled. "You heard me."

"You… you know how to get down to his lair?"

She nodded. "I… I figured it out a few days ago. At least, I believe that is where it leads. I have not any idea where else it would go to, but it seems like it would lead to his place. I was much too frightened to explore it for myself, and so I pretended to be completely ignorant about it." She exhaled, shuddering lightly. "My poor baby."

"Where is it?" He demanded, jumping to his feet in one quick movement.

"Where is… his lair, you mean?" she muttered.

"Yes!" he practically screamed, bending down to grab her by her arm and pull her up. It was a struggle to be gentle with her, seeing as how she had known for so long.

She shook her head frantically. "I can't bring you there! You'll die!"

He scowled. "Would you rather me die, or never see your daughter again?"

She hesitated, considering that. Guilt briefly flashed across her expression before she gestured him forward with her hand, walking towards the mirror. He followed after her, nearly stepping at the back of her heels in an attempt to get her to hurry. She pulled away the sheet that covered the mirror before picking the mirror back and moving it to the side.

She struggled a bit with moving it, and so he placed his hands above hers, assisting her in moving the mirror to the side. In place of the mirror was a large hallway, which had previously been covered with the mirror. He felt his eyes bug out a bit and his mouth dropped open, exhaling sharply.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

"I know," she responded sourly. "I think that… well, I think this might lead to him. Where else would it lead to?"

He nodded. That made sense, especially since no opera owner would ever put a hallway inside of somebody's bedroom. That was just **wrong**, and so that meant one thing: it had been the opera ghost. He felt an actual growl build in his chest at the thought – poor Bella, having her room being connected to his.

Jake stepped into the hallway, turning briefly back to Renee. "Thank you for your help. I **will **bring Bella back."

It took her a moment, but she nodded hesitantly, biting her lower lip. A fresh stream of tears poured down her cheeks and she nodded her head once more, taking a small step back. "Bye, Jake," she whispered. "Please, please bring my daughter back to me and… thank you. You're not a bad kid."

He smiled before turning back to the hallway, only taking a few more steps before her voice rung out.

"Wait, Jake!"

He froze. "Yes, Renee?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure, sure."

"Promise me…," she hesitated. "Promise me that you won't hurt that poor man, if you find a way to hurt him." She shrugged innocently. "That's doubtful, but just in case you do, please leave him be. It's not his fault that he loves my daughter so." And then there was a small, coy smile upon her face. "She is a very lovable person, you know."

And Jake just shook his head, unsure whether to be laughing at her request or frowning. Women. He'd never understand them.

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you will be wondering why I did a chapter in Jake's POV. I did this because I couldn't let you guys **_**assume **_**how he's going to get there, and trust me when I said you wouldn't have figured out otherwise.**

**This will be the only chapter in his POV, I promise. And no, it's not a filler chapter. I'd appreciate if you please would not complain that this chapter revolved around Jake; again, it was needed, or I would not have done it otherwise. You can either have the story make sense and one chapter from his POV, or the story have loopholes and not have ONE chapter in his point of view. I chose the former option. Please respect that.  
**

**Thanks for all of the AWESOME reviews! Please review again! I promise to try and get the next chapter up sooner.**


	13. Scare Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera. None of the characters in _Twilight _belong to me. This is non-profit story used for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this.**

I twitched in the seat, squirming in an attempt to loosen the bonds that held my entity to the chair. Edward had left once more—someone else was attempting to enter his lair, and so he tied me to this chair; apologizing profusely as he did so, saying that he did not wish for me to harm myself while he was gone. I was a bit irked, although I understood, and even appreciated it a bit. I _probably_ would have done something even more drastic, had I not been tied down.

Well, at least I wasn't locked in that small room anymore. He had allowed me to at least remain in the center of his lair, where there was plenty of space. I felt safer in this area; maybe because it was closer to the exit.

But now that I had been sitting here for the past half hour—a large bandage on my forehead, my head had cleared up quite a bit, and I realized how ridiculous it was of me. What good was killing me going to do? It would put both Jake and Edward in pain, the very thing I was trying to prevent. I squirmed once more, my arms aching in protest. I knew without looking down they were red, due to the fact I had been struggling against the ropes for quite some time.

There had to be _something _I could do to end this horror.

There was a tap on a nearby door I never entered—I blinked, not quite sure if I had heard correctly. After a moment of complete silence, I shrugged, deciding I must have imagined in. But then there was that tap again, not a moment later—it sounded like someone was hitting the wall with the tip of their finger. I frowned. Why would Edward be hitting the wall with his finger? It made no sense.

"Edward?" I whispered.

There was no response.

"Edward?" I repeated, this time louder.

"Bella?" But that voice was not Edward's voice.

"Jake!" I gasped out. "Where are you? And you have no idea how lucky you are Edward is not here at the present moment!"

"Bella, I'm behind some kind of… door. I can't open it! It's locked. Can you open it?"

I could see the door; it was large and bulky, too big for any man, including Jacob, to break down. There was a small window in the middle of it, so if I wished, I would be able to peep in. I bit my lip. Just getting over there might be a dilemma. Shooting a frantic glance behind me, worried that Edward might arrive at any moment, I started pushing at the chair with my feet, scooting it towards the door. It wasn't moving much, but at least it was moving. "I-I'm coming!" I assured him, and it was only a minute later that I did, in fact, reach him. It was an awkward angle, my arms being tied down and all, but I managed to reach my hands up and to the doorknob. I twisted and pulled at it, but it would not come unlocked.

"I-it won't open!" I shrieked, but then immediately clapped a clammy hand to my mouth, shooting a glance behind me. Why did I have to be so loud?

"Are there any keys nearby? If so, then I need you to grab them and unlock this door."

I glanced around, scanning the room for the keys. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. Even if I could find the keys to that door, I can't unlock you. Well, I might be able to, but it would be hard and would take me a long time—too much time. He'd be back by then, no doubt. You see, I'm sort of, well… tied up." My face flushed red.

He was quiet for a long moment.

"He… tied you up?" Jacob hissed, and I could hear the anger that drenched his words.

"Yes, but it was my fault," I insisted. That much was true.

"How is it _your _fault?" he demanded, disbelieving.

"Well… I sort of… um, attempted to kill myself. I banged my head against the wall… a lot, and I was bleeding quite a bit, and he healed me with some bandages and tied me up in this chair because he had to go out again and he didn't want me to attempt to murder myself again." I was a bit embarrassed to actually admit to my mistake.

There was a long minute where neither of us said anything, but I knew he heard me.

"Bella," he finally whispered. "Tell me you _didn't_."

I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. "I know it was stupid."

"You could have died, Bella!" he scolded me. I frowned. "Did you think about—"

"Can you yell at me later?" I begged meekly. "We have a bit of a problem here."

"Good point," he praised. "Now Bella, the first step is finding the key. I need you to look around _everywhere, _and see if it's in sight. He would keep it close, wouldn't he? In case he wanted to lock somebody in here quickly. So just look around, Bella—don't worry if you can't find it right away, sweetheart. It might take a few minutes, since you're tied down."

"I-I can't see it!" I confessed, turning my head as far as I could backwards to peep behind me.

"Keep looking!"

"Just go," I muttered, exhaling. "Please, Jake, just go—I won't be able to live with myself if I don't manage to find the key, get you out and you stay here, possibly getting yourself killed. You're not safe, especially if he figures out you're here. So please, Jake, go back while you still can." I was on the edge of hysteria once more—would Edward be too terribly angry if he figured out Jacob was here?

"I'm not leaving without you." His tone was deep, low; but there was a stubborn set to it. I situated myself on the chair, attempting to make my position more comfortable as I figured out how to explain how I felt to Jake. Would he think I was ridiculous if I proclaimed I could not leave _yet_, because that would hurt Edward? I couldn't do that to him, either. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. I'm sort of, ah… stuck in this room, too."

"I'm going to find the keys, and let you go, Jake. I can't go, though," I muttered. "Not without saying goodbye to Edward, at least. He deserves better than me taking off."

"Do you pity that bloodsucker?" he hissed. "That inhuman creature that has down nothing but bring you misery?"

"Jake—"

"He is the reason you're tied up in there, Bella! If… if he hadn't interfered, we would have been happily married by now. There would be no flaws in your life right now, and we'd still be under the impression that monsters from fairytales don't exist. We'd be living in some grand house right now, enjoying our lives until we were old. But he… he," Jake stuttered, and paused here. Despite the angry tone he took, I could hear the sadness laced in his words.

"Oh, Jake," I muttered. I couldn't help but feel guilty—I was the cause of his distress.

"Bella," he began once more with exaggerated slowness. "Please, find those keys. If that bloodsucker comes back and finds me here, he is going to _murder _me. And I am not leaving without you." There was no doubt that he meant every word he spoke—and that only caused me to panic more. Edward wouldn't murder him, would he?

"Edward wouldn't hurt you," I squeaked, although I couldn't be sure myself.

"Do you want to test that?" Jacob asked and his tone was flat. I shook my head, before realizing that he wasn't able to see me.

"Of course not!"

"Then please, Bella, find that key." His voice was urgent, and so I began my search, my eyes flickering about in hopes of spotting it. He had plenty of miscellaneous things in this room—there was a flash of metal in a nearby corner and my head whipped around, spotting a set of keys that hung around a nail which was embedded in the wall.

"Found it!" I whispered, and immediately began scooting my chair that way, relieved to hear a sigh of relief escape Jacob's lips. The keys weren't too far away—maybe ten yards. If I scooted my chair really quickly, maybe I could make it there and back in ten minutes. Then I could unlock Jacob and… I wasn't sure what I would do. Refusing to leave without me was absurd, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" an amused voice asked and I froze, my head whipping around. Edward was not far from me, and he seemed to think the sight before him was quite funny, judging by his expression.

"Um… no," I lied, but I could tell he didn't believe me. Regardless he crossed the room at a quick pace, reaching down to untie the binding ropes. I flashed a look towards the door Jacob was hidden behind—obviously, Edward didn't know he was in there yet, for he would not be so calm, I believed. The ropes fell free of me then and I stood up, hesitantly smiling at Edward. "Thanks," I muttered.

"I am sorry for tying you up," he apologized once more.

I shrugged. "Who was it that was coming here?" I demanded.

Edward seemed highly amused at my words and he chuckled, his expression all too innocent. I crossed my rope burned arms across my chest in defiance and immediately he reached out, grabbing my arms in his hands. The contrast of the burning sensation against his cold hands felt rather nice.

"You're injured." He frowned, avoiding my question. "I did not mean for that to happen."

"That wasn't your fault," I confessed, feeling horrid at his guilty expression. "I knew I was getting rope burn—that was my own fault, from moving around too much." I could tell from his expression he still felt responsible for the burns. I exhaled, deciding not to press the matter. As much as I disliked him feeling guilty over such a silly thing, there were more important topics to discuss.

"Who was entering your lair?" I pressed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Bella?" he asked softly. I blinked, baffled by the abrupt turn in conversation. "Because it's not very nice to keep secrets, you know." He chuckled. I frowned—did he think I was keeping a secret? The only pressing matter at the moment that would intrigue him was Jacob hiding in the other room, but I wasn't about to reveal that.

"No," I stated slowly, confused by his statement.

"Are you positive, Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Ah… yes, I am."

"You don't have any secrets that you're keeping from me, then?"

"Um… no."

He chuckled once more, leaning forward to press a soft kiss upon my forehead. I didn't move—didn't turn away from it, but I certainly did not encourage it. I kept my eyes down casted, not wanting my expressions to give away anything. He shuffled past me, his movements so fluid and graceful that I couldn't help but feel a pang of envy.

"You know," he began slowly. "Those who attempted my lair are very lucky to have not fallen into my torture chamber—very fortunate indeed, in fact. My torture chamber is not a place that any human being would want to find themselves." I whipped around to face him swiftly, my hair hitting my face as I did so.

"Torture chamber?" I whispered; my voice was hoarse. He was facing me, nodding his head knowingly.

"Oh, yes. But fortunately for them, it appears that none of my guests unknowingly stumbled upon it. It's just through that—"he pointed towards the door Jacob was hidden behind, "door." I could feel my mouth fall open as I struggled to breathe evenly, trying not to look too petrified. I hoped Jacob was not hearing this.

"Oh?" I managed out.

Edward beamed. "Indeed! I built it quite some time ago—it comes in handy, occasionally. Would you like to see it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He pointed towards a button, which was upon the wall that was nearby, a proud smile upon his jubilant features. "That right there starts the torture, once I push the button—you can watch it, but only from the small window upon the door. I will not have you going in there and getting yourself injured, naturally." He gestured for me to come forward, and I took small steps hesitantly, shaking my head.

"No," I breathed out. "I do not want to see the torture!"

"You'll like it," he assured me. "It's quite the sight."

"No!" I shrieked, before lowering my tone. "No, Edward, I do not want to see it."

"Why not?" he demanded, and he almost looked offended.

"Because… because it shall give me nightmares!" I proclaimed, latching myself onto one of his arms, as if that would prevent him from crossing the room and pushing that terrible dark red button. He raised his eyebrow, puzzled at my strange behavior. "Terrible, vivid nightmares that shall make me frightened of everything around me."

At my words he brought one of his cool pale hands to gently touch my cheek and I leaned into it, gazing up at him from under my eyelashes. He always did that and succeeded in dazzling me—I doubt my look had even half the affect on him that his did on me. My hand came up to touch his hand, holding it against my cheek. I attempted to smile. I had a feeling it came out more like a grimace.

"I would never do anything to give you nightmares. I would never intentionally do something to harm you," he promised quietly; I flushed red. "Fortunately," he started up again, using the hand that was on my cheek to grab my hand which held his there, "this will not give you nightmares." He started tugging me towards the button and I dug my heels into the floor, attempting to stop his advancement.

"It will!" I shrieked, insisting upon this matter. "It will give me nightmares, and I shall hate you for it!"

He didn't seem perturbed by my words for once—generally when I said something like that he had a fit. For once, he just smiled. "Nonsense, Bella," he murmured. "You will not hate me, for that room will not give you nightmares, I promise. Why would it? You would just witness what would happen if someone was in there—which no one is, otherwise I would never have you watch this."

I gasped. "W-wait Edward! No, no, please don't!" I begged. We were standing in front of the button now, and I was grasping onto his arm as tightly as I could. I attempted to grab his other hand with my arm but it was out of my reach, no matter how much I stretched forward. He raised his eyebrow.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Bella?" he inquired softly. I shook my head frantically.

"Just don't push that button!" I ordered.

"It will not give you nightmares. No reason for you to be so frightened."

"Don't," I pleaded, not sure of what else to say. He wasn't listening to any of my arguments.

"It's not like there's anyone inside of there," he reminded me, and without pausing, he reached down and pressed the red button. Light flooded the room from the cieling—I wondered why that was. With a shriek of terror I turned and started running in the direction of the torture room, intent on somehow freeing Jake from there.

I hadn't even gotten a few feet away before Edward's restraining arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my entity against his own. I screamed, wiggling in his grasp in an attempt to slip out of it. "Will you let go of me?" I could hear the terror in my voice; apparently, Edward could as well, for he started smoothing down my hair gently, the gentle touches an attempt at comforting me. Had I not been so terror filled, I might have appreciated the gesture.

"Bella, calm down," he soothed in my ear, his voice a low murmur.

"You… you vile creature!"

"Bella…"

"You're a monster! I _hate _you."

That last bit was a lie.

"Bella, listen to me—"

"I can't even stand the _sight _of you!"

"Bella, stop talking for one—"

"You are the most—"

His hand came out quicker than the human eye could have noticed, covering my mouth in an attempt to stop my insults. Tears were stinging in my eyes—I hoped Jacob was not hurt. If he was, it would be my entire fault, and I could never live through that, knowing I sent him through agony. I heard no screams from the torture room, however.

"Bella, that button turns on the lights." His tone was calm and soothing, and I sent him a nasty glare. Okay, that much was obvious—but that button was also torturing Jacob at this precise moment. I shuddered at the thought, wrapping my arms tightly round my chest. "Bella, it turns on the lights," he repeated, removing his hand from my mouth.

"So?" I muttered. I glance frantically at the door.

"That's all it does," he stated slowly. I froze. "I have no torture chamber."

I stiffened, my mind not quite registering that at first. Did he just honestly confess he did not have a torture chamber, and had lied to me? But, why? That was the main question here. "What?" I whispered, half in disbelief. He brought his hand forward to brush some of my hair out of my face; tenderly, gently.

"I don't have a torture chamber," he repeated.

"But then… why?" I whispered. He chuckled darkly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked, and his tone appeared rather innocent.

"… No," I admitted, but realization was dawning on me slowly.

He knew.

He knew Jacob was in there.

_Is there something you want to tell me, Bella?_

His words rung in my ear and I stopped breathing momentarily, horror taking place.

He knew.

I bolted out of his grasp, the surprise of my abrupt movements causing him to release me. I heard him sigh from behind me and it was not long before I felt his restraining arms around me once more, pulling me back. I stopped attempting to run to Jake, then—it was futile. He would stop me either way.

"Bella, did you honestly think I did not realize he was here? I can smell his scent. I can hear his breathing. I can hear his heartbeat. I see you throwing glances at that door every couple of moments—you are a terrible liar, by the way, and you inching towards the key when you were tied up. How could I not realize what was occurring?"

"Why did you scare me like that?" I let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

"I didn't mean to scare _you._" I caught the implications of that. He had intended to scare Jacob quite a bit, however. "I only wanted you to confess the secret you were keeping from me. I do not appreciate you lying to me, however. But, all is forgiven, considering I unintentionally gave you a bit of a scare."

I wasn't too focused on his words. Instead, my gaze was intent on the door Jacob hid behind.

How could I get him out of it?

Noticing where my gaze led to, preoccupying my mind, making me ignore his words—much to his annoyance, he chuckled, but it was not from amusement. His grip noticeably tightened around me and I squirmed, my mind and gaze still focused on that metal door. How could I get Jacob out of there?

"I know you're in there, Jacob," Edward raised his voice level, gently pushing me behind him.

There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the door, and I knew that Jake was acknowledging his words.

"Why did you come here? Did you think that I would _harm _her?" Edward hissed.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Jake snarled. I nearly gasped but managed to refrain from doing so, my hand coming up to gently touch where my heart laid. The thundering beat resounded in my ears and I tried not to focus on it, instead watching the situation before me. I kept close to Edward, prepared to spring myself at him—or in front of Jacob at any given moment, should he open that door and attack.

"I could kill you, Jacob. I could do it here and now," Edward responded, and while his tone was cold, I could hear the infuriation in it, too. I shuddered, reaching out to grab at Edward's arm, as if I could actually stop him if he went on a murderous rampage. I was trembling, the fear I felt radiating from my entity.

"Edward, no," I begged, the desperation leaking into my tone. He didn't even spare me a glance. What could I do? They were entirely ignoring my pleas.

"Then do it. Fight me, bloodsucker," Jacob challenged.

"Jacob, no!" I was struggling to keep my voice calm, and also failing at that attempt.

"You think you could actually beat me, mongrel?" Edward seemed amused by the frankness of Jacob's words. Personally, I knew there was no way Jacob would be able to win the fight—and even if Jacob had an advantage, which he didn't, I would not want harm to befall upon Edward, either.

Jacob was silent for one long moment.

"I can try."

"No, no, no!" I begged, gasping the words out as my calm façade crumbled to pieces before them. "Oh please, no, don't. Don't fight him, Edward, please don't hurt him. He doesn't mean what he's saying—he's blinded by the wish to protect me, and he sees you as a threat, that's all it is. Oh, don't, Edward." I was full out begging now, and I could feel my knees beginning to shake as I struggled to hold myself upright.

If Jacob was hurt, it would be my fault.

"And why shouldn't I?" he inquired, and thankfully his tone was soft. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle. If anyone was hurt, or killed, or anything of that sort—I shuddered at the thought—I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I cared for the two of them too much to allow this sort of violence to happen.

"Because… because it's _wrong! _He doesn't mean what he's saying. Just let him go home, Edward," I pleaded, and my voice was edging towards hysterical. "Let him go home."

He stared at me for one long moment, his face expressionless. He seemed to be contemplating something, due to the way eyes occasionally flickered from me to the door, and then slowly, but surely, a smile spread upon his face. "Do you want him to go home, Bella?" he asked gently.

I nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, safe and sound!"

"What would you be willing to trade for his safety?"

I blinked. Excuse me? What was I willing to _trade _for his freedom? Comprehension dawned on me at that moment and I straightened up, the shock registering on my face. I had a few suspicions as to what he'd want in return, but I didn't dare to think them, afraid as to what my own reaction would be.

"Well?" I was surprised he appeared to be pressing me. Generally, he was a patient person.

"Bella, _no!_" Jacob snarled.

It was only a heartbeat later that I whispered the life alerting words.

"Anything."

**Author's Note: And, there you go. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it makes due! I really hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**xoxo**


	14. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera. None of the characters in _Twilight _belong to me. This is non-profit story used for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this.**

"What do you want?"

My voice was lower than usual, but the fear I felt practically coated my words, revealing itself in my tone. I don't know why I asked what he wanted from me—I could guess that fairly well. A slow smile curved its way onto his stone features, the grim satisfaction he felt at my submissive evident. I breathed in a deep, shuddering breath, my hands trembling at the thought of what may occur. I was intelligent enough to figure out by now that someone having to deal with emotional pain was going to be inevitable. At the present moment, the only thing I could do was prevent Jacob from dealing with physical pain.

"Bella, _no!_" Jacob's roar resounded throughout the room and my head snapped towards the door, recalling that he was very much opposed to me doing anything Edward wished of me, even if it cost him his life. Edward's head also turned in Jacob's direction, and his expression was void of all emotion. And yet his blatant facial expression scared me more than any other expression of his. What was he contemplating?

"Jake, please," I begged quietly. I wasn't sure what I was asking him for, however—to be cooperative, or to at least accept what was going to happen. It would make everything so much easier, and would prevent him from the pain of denial. I cringed upon hearing him banging against the door violently, his futile attempt to break it down. "Please, don't be like this. I have to… I mean, I just can't let anything happen to you. You know that."

He was quiet at my words for one long moment. "You don't have to take care of me, Bella."

"But I do." My voice was hoarse as I suppressed the tears that prickled on the corner of my eyes. "Oh, I do, Jake."

"No! Bella, _don't._" He was banging on the door soundly, frustration and desperation leaking into his tone.

"Jake, please don't—"

"Don't do _anything _that bloodsucker tells you to do! We'll find a way around this, Bella. I won't let anything happen to either of us. We'll go home tonight, and we'll marry in a few days, I promise you. Everything will be okay and normal and _human. _Just don't do anything that bloodsucker says. You need to trust me on this." Edward was growling by the time Jacob had finished speaking—the menacing sound sent a shiver up the length of my spine.

The looming apprehension of despair made my stomach churn, perspiration forming on the palm of my hands. I could understand why Edward was angry, despite the expanse in his entity and my own—Jake was insulting him, calling him names and saying that everything Edward did not want to happen would happen. The atmosphere was tense as Jacob was slowly realizing that his words did not have the impact he wanted upon me—I could see Edward practically basking in that factor.

"I have to protect you the only way I can." I tried to sound strong and confident, but my voice came out in a whisper.

"You don't _have _to do anything!"

"Jake, I—"

"I don't _want _you to protect me," he insisted.

"Edward." I turned swiftly towards him, my expression pleading. "Please, I need you to open that door and let Jake out. I… I need to talk to him. I need to make him _understand… _and I just can't do it when he's locked inside of there, not able to talk to me face to face." The desperation I felt leaked into my tone—I had to try and limit the suffering he would go through. I had to try. "Please," I finished. Edward frowned at my pleadings, his eyes flickering from my face to the door.

"You want me to release a man who wishes to make you his own?" His eyebrow raised in disbelief, as if my request baffled him. My frown deepened—obviously, he was very much opposed to letting Jake out of there. I gulped, taking another much needed deep breath, struggling to compose myself. If I was hysterical, it would do us no good in this situation. I had to remain calm—it sounded easier than it actually was.

"Don't you mean she _is _mine?" Jacob snarled from the other room.

Another growl filtered from between Edward's lips, his teeth clenching together with an audible snap. I let out a nervous giggle, gazing down at Jacob's engagement ring which rested on my finger. Technically, Jacob was right—but how long would this last for? I looked up and met Edward's gaze—he had seen me staring at the ring, and didn't look too pleased. My answer was clear then; he wouldn't let this rest on my finger for much longer. I grimaced.

"Please, Edward," I continued to beg.

"No."

"Why not? I mean… you're in complete power." I exhaled, hating to have to confess to that. "I'm not going to abruptly run away from you with Jake, and even if I wanted to, you wouldn't let me. And we all know you're too strong—not even if you combined Jake's strength with my own. We can't stop you, and you know it. So what is the harm in letting him out?" It was all true, unfortunately. If he went on a furious rampage, neither of us would be able to stop him. And I wouldn't run from him—not without resolving this dilemma or it would never end. I shuddered at the mere thought.

A smile found its way onto his face at my words. "True," he noted, seeming pleased.

"Except, not," Jacob grumbled from the other room. I shot the door a glare, knowing that while he couldn't see it, for he was residing behind it, at least it released some of my pent up anger. My heart was thumping quickly, fear overwhelming my senses—Jacob's big mouth was going to get him in trouble. He needed to learn not to purposely infuriate a vampire, no matter how angry he may be.

"Please," I repeated.

I blinked then, and Edward was no longer with me. Instead, he was next to the keys, carefully prying them from the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief, lifting up the bottom half of my dress to rush over to the door. I stumbled a few times, nearly destroying the dress in the process regardless, but that was due to my terrible equilibrium, not due to being careless.

He was next to me in front of the door now, his movements too quick for my insubstantial human eyesight to catch. He dangled the keys in front of me for a moment, his eyes roaming my face, as if he were searching for some kind of expression, or something of that sort. My eyes flickered to the door impatiently and then back towards Edward.

"For you," he reminded me quietly, his voice too low for Jacob to hear. And then he put the key inside of the lock and twisted it, the door becoming unlocked with a quiet click. Edward twisted the handle and pulled it open, reaching in with his left hand to grab Jacob by his upper arm and pull him out roughly. Jacob scowled, pulling his arm back from the vampires grasp. Edward allowed him to do so.

"Don't try anything funny," Edward warned him, and I decided to speak up before Jake responded with a nasty remark.

"Jake," I stated clearly, lifting up the bottom of my dress once more to run to him. I grabbed him by his arm, and with one pleading glance back towards Edward, silently begging him to not interrupt, I tugged him away. We stopped when we reached the portcullis, for it was far enough away that Edward might not hear us, but that he was also close enough that he would tolerate the distance.

"Don't pick fights with him," I warned him, my eyes flickering over to where Edward was. He was staring at the ceiling, obviously pretending to be oblivious to what we were talking about in an attempt to give us privacy. I felt a surge of gratitude at that—it was rather thoughtful, in its own way. (Sort of.) "Please, Jake. I'm just looking out for your well being when I say that. Do you remember that he's not human? He could hurt you."

"I don't care," Jake stated simply, showing off the fact he obviously had no sense of self-preservation.

"You should. This is your _life _you're risking, Jake!"

"I'll risk it, then," he responded. I glared.

"No, you won't.

"Yes, I will."

"Stop it! No, you won't."

"He's trying to take you away from me, Bella. I… I can't let him! I won't." His lips pursed and the determination was evident. "We're going to get away from here, Bella, just you wait and see. I can take him on." I had to remind myself that Jake had not been around Edward like I had, and that he did not know what he could do which was why he insisted upon that absurdity. I reached forward to take Jake's warm hands in my own; he squeezed my hands gently when I did that.

"You're in danger here, Jake," I began slowly.

"I know that."

"So you need to go—I think I can get him to let you go."

"But at what cost?" he responded. "Will he keep you here forever, in exchange?"

"I have to protect you Jake. If… if anything were to happen, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I blinked back the tears that formed in my eyes, trying not to cry in front of Jake. I had to be strong in tough situations, something I had learned when growing up. "I don't want anything to happen to you," I choked out, gripping his large hands tighter in my small ones. He frowned.

"Nothing will happen to me, Bella," he whispered reassuringly, dropping one of my hands so he could brush some of my hair out of my face. "I can take care of myself—I'm more worried about you then I am myself. Look at you—you're so scared, and that bloodsucker should go to Hell for putting you through this." He kissed the back of my hand lightly, and I let out a shaky laugh, shaking my head as I did so.

"No, Jake," I muttered. "No, he does not deserve to go there. I brought this upon myself."

He frowned. "No, you did not, Bella." His voice was firm.

I let out another shaky, partly hysterical giggle. "It was my own selfish actions that led to this, Jake. I had you protect me against something that I knew you couldn't beat. I agreed to become engaged with you when I knew it was a potential danger. It's my fault for exposing you to this, Jake. Forgive me, Jake. Oh, please forgive me for all of this—but this is a discussion for another time." I didn't mention there might not be another time for us. I did not want to consider the possibility of never seeing Jake again. "You need to go," I reminded him.

"Not without you."

He was still stubborn.

My eyes flickered over towards Edward in hopes he was not listening. He was leaning against the door, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. I stepped closer to Jake so he could hear me, my voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm only asking this of you Jake because I care about you—I promise this won't be the last time we see each other. But at the present moment, it's not safe for you to be here."

"It's not safe for you, either," he insisted, his hand coming up to gently touch my cheek.

I reached my hand up to hold his hand to my cheek as I had previously done earlier to Edward. I glanced over at him and noticed that he his posture was abruptly tenser—oops. I hoped it wasn't because of my actions or what I had said. In fact, I hoped desperately he had not heard what I had said—I highly doubted he would be too pleased that I promised to see Jake again.

"It's safe for me," I whispered, leaning into his caress. "I promise. Edward has never hurt me."

"But that doesn't guarantee he won't hurt you someday," Jake pointed out. I let my eyes roam the room, remembering the manikin and the portrait of me. Far off, there was a desk and on top of that desk was several portraits—funny enough, the girl in the portraits looked highly familiar. They ranged from talented drawing to terrible drawing, showing that he had most likely been practicing drawing that girl since he had first started drawing.

Naturally, that girl was me.

I shuddered.

"Trust me, he won't hurt me," I muttered. I knew that much was true.

Jake chuckled dryly. "I just… I can't take that chance."

"You must!" I hissed quietly. "You do not have a choice here, Jake. He will make you leave, and he will hurt you if you do not cooperate and continue to insult him as you are doing. You must go, Jake, keep yourself safe. Please, Jake, just do this one thing for me. Staying here does no good for either of us."

I continued to try and persuade him, but he just wasn't listening.

"I will save you from him, Bella—I love you and I can't just leave without you," he muttered, dropping my hand so he could place his hands on either side of my face tenderly. I instinctively stepped closer, tilting my head up so I could see him better. His face leaned downwards, and I realized what he was going to do—he was going to kiss me. I knew how rash Jake was, how he didn't comprehend that Edward was dangerous and this was not the time _or _place—but how could I deny my own fiancé that?

Abruptly Jake was pulled away from me, his hands flying to touch his neck.

There was a Punjab lasso around his neck, Edward holding the end of it. He dragged Jacob by the rope over to the black gate, reaching up to tie a part of the rope above Jacob's head. He did it all so quickly I struggled to catch his movements—it was not even five seconds before Jacob was put in the position where one tug on the rope from Edward and he would die. I let out a loud scream, running forward before halting midway. What could I actually do?

"Stop!" I shrieked, covering my mouth with my hands as I struggled to breathe.

The all too familiar fear engulfed me, consuming my common sense.

"I told you not to try anything funny," Edward hissed, making a quick tug on the rope. I heard Jacob gasp as he struggled to breathe, and I screamed once more. He was going to _die, _I realized.

"Stop it!" I repeated; my tone was practically drenched in hysteria. "Please, stop!"

This time I didn't hesitate to run forward, grabbing Edward's stone cold arm that held the rope. I clung to it, desperately trying to make him release the rope. "Stop it, please," I begged, my eyes flickering over towards Jacob. It appeared like he was choking. I forced back a hysterical sob, and this time I couldn't stop the warm tears that slipped down my face. He couldn't die—he was too young and he had too much of a life to live.

And I was entirely responsible.

He tugged harder. "He _knew _what he was doing."

I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to prevent my hysterical sobs from being annoyingly loud. I had to attempt to remain calm.

"Who deserves _this_?" I screamed, my voice breaking on the last word.

He took a step closer to me and I stumbled backwards, gasping for breath. He took another step forward and I took another one backwards, my arms tense at my side. I didn't like how close he was to me—not while he had Jake in that position. He truly appeared like a monster with that rope in his hand, and it terrified me to no end. I took another step backwards and he took another step forward, and there seemed to be a hint of amusement on his face.

Was he seriously enjoying this?

Jake gasped then, and I was pretty sure there were tears streaking down his face. I took no more steps backwards, having realized that the more I stepped back, the more Edward followed and the tighter the rope around Jake's neck got. I screamed at the sight, my hands automatically flying up to cover my mouth once more. "Stop it, Edward! Leave him alone—he didn't do anything to deserve this."

I couldn't stand to see Jake in pain—and I couldn't stand to see Edward being so terrible.

The tears were rolling freely down my cheeks now, and sobs racked my form.

What was causing this abrupt outburst of his? What had Jacob done, besides kiss me? Surely that hadn't angered him this much, for we were technically engaged. If he could handle that, why not a small kiss? Perhaps… perhaps it could be the fact Jake refused to leave me, plus the fact he had kissed me. I didn't know, and the only thing that really mattered was that Edward left him alone. I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. This was like a nightmare.

"Stop it!"

I wasn't sure why I was still screaming that—obviously, it did no good. Trying to stop Edward did not good either—I might as well attempt to push a brick wall, for all of the good it did. I could try and get over to Jake to untie him, but that's only if Edward would allow me. He was in control of this entire situation, I realized. There was, in actuality, no way would Jake be safe unless Edward deemed it so.

I could run over and try to untie Jake, but he could very easily hold me back. Not to mention I wouldn't want him to pull the rope tighter, choking Jake in the process, due to my rash decision to attempt to help him. I glanced around, attempting to find something, _anything _I could use to help him. Was there anything I could do? Jake was stronger than me, and yet he was the one who was being choked by the rope.

"Raise your hand up to the level of your eyes!" Edward mocked, referring to how raising your hand to the level of your eyes could save you from the Punjab lasso, for then you could catch it before it wrapped around your neck. I wished I had told Jake to raise his hand to the level of his eyes—but how could either of us had known that he had a lasso here, and that he was going to use it? Of course we couldn't have known.

Jacob made a sound similar to gagging, and I covered my mouth, trying to hide my evident horror at his pain.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" I hissed towards Edward, dropping my hand in the process, but he paid me no mind.

"Bella, forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing," Jake groaned, his voice despairing. I shuddered vehemently at his tone, hearing the defeat that tainted his usually defiant voice. It was unusual, and made me feel most disconsolate upon hearing him saying such things. He turned towards Edward, anger taking place of the despair that had crowded his expression. "Have you no pity?"

"Pity for," he tugged on the rope harder, "you? None."

"Not for me! Have you no compassion for her?" Jacob didn't have to clarify who said female was.

Edward turned towards me briefly, before turning back to Jake. "I warned you." His voice was deep, low, and yet it appeared as if he were taunting Jake. I took a hesitant step forward, my eyes locked on Jake's. "You disregarded my warning," he continued, tugging on the rope once more. Jake made a sort of gagging sound and I shrieked, knowing full well my hysterical screams did us no good, but not quite able to stop them.

"Why this torment?" I demanded—I meant to sound strong, but my voice came out pleading, as if I were begging him to stop.

"Nothing can save you now," he continued to taunt, and I saw Jake's expression twist into a grimace.

"Stop it, _please! _Is there anything I can do to make you stop?" I begged.

"For pity's sake, Bella, _don't!_"

That was Jake, of course.

"Except, for perhaps," he continued his previous sentence, turning his eyes towards me, "Bella."

Jacob clawed at the rope with his hands, desperately trying to break free.

"What do you want?" My voice was hysterical; I wasn't sure why I asked that. I knew the answer.

"Start a new life with me—buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me, and you send your lover to his _death_," he hissed, his grip visibly tightening on the rope. He knuckles were white from the tight grip, his fingers unrelenting. My eyes flickered towards Jake before back to Edward—Jake had visibly paled, the horror he felt at Edward's demand apparent. The next words the he spoke were a repeat of earlier that day, his tone almost mocking.

"_This_ is the point of no return."

**Author's Note: Okay, read this, please.**

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Before you tell me you think it's ridiculous or whatever, this is what happened in the **_**movie. **_**Some of these lines are lyrics, as I always put them in. In response to Bella's reactions, honestly, I tried. I'm guessing the average person would be getting slightly hysterical, and she obviously couldn't have Christine's reaction in the movie. (I couldn't believe it. She stood there, watching Erik choke her fiancé, doing nothing. Okay, I get that females didn't fight back then. But when he walked right past her, and she watched him do it, I got annoyed.)**

**Also, about Edward being cruel—sorry, everyone. I love Edward as much as the next gal, but this is what the phantom did, and obviously Edward can't be all sweet when he's doing this.**

**And before I get bombarded with reviews about this, no, it is not going to end like the movie or book did. Patience is a virtue. :)**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews.**

**Please review again!**

**xoxo**


	15. Want Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera. None of the characters in **_**Twilight **_**belong to me. This is non-profit story used for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this.**

The rope seemed to tighten around the circumference of Jake's neck and a gasp escaped from between my lips. I almost squeezed my eyes shut, but I forced myself not to. That would be cowardly to do; if Jacob could suffer through this, I could suffer through watching it. I brought my gaze to meet Edward's red eyes, and I found no remorse there. He would kill Jake without a second thought, I knew.

"Why would you do this?" I breathed out. "Who deserves _this?_"

It was a flash of rage, but I wanted to strike Edward. He was acting like a monster, but I regretted those thoughts almost immediately. He wasn't a monster, I knew. I swallowed loudly as my gaze flickered between the two of them. Edward's face was furious, mocking; but something about it seemed uncertain. Jake was enraged, but knowing him as well as I did, I could see there was a small part of him that was hiding fear.

Not fear of dying, I knew, for Jake did not fear death. Fear of losing me.

I had the same fear. The thought of losing Jake to another woman surprisingly did not hurt all that much. I could let him go if it would keep him safe. It would not kill me. The thought of him dying in such a brutal manner, him dying from any other cause then a natural one, was a painful one. That, I knew, was enough to kill me.

I locked gazes with Edward. "May I have moment to say goodbye to him?"

An expression crossed Edward's face for only one brief moment. Complete disbelief, as if he expected I was such a monster that I would rather Jacob dies then have to stay with him. I knew my choice, and I knew I would not let Jake die no matter what the cost. Calmness came over me with the certainty in my decision. There was no reason to fear the inevitable.

Edward inclined his head in what could be considered a bow. It would have been polite, had he not been holding a rope around the neck of my fiancé.

"Certainly," he said all too calmly. There seemed to be an underlying emotion that he was hiding.

I swallowed loudly. Edward disappeared as if he had never been there, but I knew he was there. He was somewhere nearby watching, waiting, to see what we were doing. I picked up my skirt and raced forward, undoing the rope that was around Jake's neck. My hands shook and it took longer than it should have. He wrapped me up in his arms as soon as he was loose, hugging me tightly.

"I won't leave you." I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing him to hold me for one second before I pushed him away.

"Yes, you will," I corrected. He frowned, shaking his head. I nibbled on my lower lip. Hadn't we just been over this? "You can't stay, Jake. He'll kill you. You know that."

"I won't leave you with this monster, Bella," he insisted.

I closed my eyes, and then reopened them. I had to get him to understand. "Don't be a lovesick fool, Jake. Don't waste your life like that."

I regretted how harsh my words were, but I would not take them back given the chance. His face showed the hurt it felt, but if it got him to leave without an argument, I would be as cruel as I would have to be. The hurt changed to defiance, stubbornness, and I knew he would not leave willingly. Edward would have to drag him out, but as long as I stayed, he would not be hurt, and that was a small comfort.

I gazed down at my hand, the engagement ring glittering threateningly on my finger. I reached down and tugged it off, holding it out to him.

"Here," I said gently. "This is yours."

He shook his head in disbelief slowly. "No, Bella, no, don't say that. It's not mine, it's yours. I'll get you out of here."

I reached down and grabbed his hand gently. "Don't be unrealistic," I said softly.

I opened his palm and placed the ring in it, using my hand to force his fingers to curl limply over the diamond. He didn't drop it, but he also didn't help me in giving him the ring. His hand stayed limp, the fingers bending only when I bent them myself. It was almost as if he didn't realize I was giving it to him, for he was intent in scanning my face.

"Go find some other lady. Someone nice and sweet, who will treat you well and love you unconditionally," I instructed softly.

"No," he choked out, disbelief etched across his features.

"Please don't worry about her status. Look for your own happiness, not the happiness of your family. You loved me, and what am I? A mere dancer and singer, is all. I want you happy and with someone else."

My words were almost bitter, but I found as I thought about it, there was no jealousy in my words. I did not want him to be unhappy and alone. My words were the truth. I wanted him to be loved and treated as the wonderful man I knew him to be. He was my best friend, my confident, but as I thought about it, was I really in love with him? Or was he just comfortable, familiar to me? I loved him, I knew that. But there was a difference between being in love and loving someone.

He shook his head. "No, Bella. Here, to ensure I get you out of here; I'll leave and bring back help. I will find loads of tough men who can beat this monster, who can fight him off. We'll come back and get you, bring you to safety. It will be alright, Bells. Just stay here for a few minutes and don't let him drag you off anywhere. I'll come back, and we can be together."

I closed my eyes, shook my head. "Don't come back, Jake, please don't come back. You'll just get yourself and innocent people hurt. Leave me behind here, Jake, and find another girl for yourself. Leave me in your memories."

He was ever so stubborn, as I always knew him to be. It was one of the qualities I had loved about him from day one. "I will come back, Bells."

A cold hand clamped on my shoulder, gently pulling me back.

"Go on back there now, Bella. I will take care of him."

I shot Edward a nervous glance. "Remember your promise. I will stay here if you spare Jake."

"I remember my promise, Bella, and I intend to keep it. No worries about that."

I shrugged out from under his hand, stepping back to gaze at his face. I believed him, for some reason. I did not think that he would hurt Jake, not when I promised to stay here in exchange for Jake's life. I trusted him to keep his word, because I knew he wanted me to stay bad enough to keep it.

There was also a small part of me that noted he struck me as honorable, and not the type to back down from a promise.

"Bella, please, _no._" It was the anguish, the utter despair that coated Jake's words that made me close my eyes.

I turned and left, not sparing either of them a second glance. I didn't want to watch Edward make Jake leave; but there was silence from them, so I assumed Edward was using his speed to get Jake out of there quickly. I was too much of a coward to look for myself.

I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. I reopened them and gazed around the room, approaching a table in the back of the room. I touched a portrait that was drawn of me, gently running my fingers over it. Towards the back of the dresser there were obviously old drawings of his, when he was less talented, for I was practically a stick figure. I gave a choked, slightly hysterical laugh.

I ran my fingers along the table, towards a necklace that was carelessly tossed upon it. Isabella was engraved in the front. I picked it up, running my fingers along the chain. It swung back and forth, and I had an idle thought. Had he bought it, or had he made it? He seemed artistic enough to have made it; that was for sure.

I swallowed and then dropped it onto the ground, the sound of it impacting with the cement floor making a loud clang. I picked up a portrait and slammed it onto the ground, watching the dirt from the door make small smudges on his drawing. It was perfectly done, and now it was ruined. Recalling Jake's hurt expression, I felt a small moment of satisfaction.

I grabbed another portrait and snapped it in half, hurling it at the wall. I grabbed another portrait and chucked it at the wall, grabbing at my face in frustration after I was done. I stifled my sobs of anger, my cries of despair, recalling how it had hurt Jake. He was my best friend, and it hurt me to know he wouldn't let go easily.

"Bella." It was Edward, his voice ever so quiet. I wanted to hate him, I realized. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't bring myself to do just that.

"What do you want?" I muttered unhelpfully.

"We must leave. Your friend is persistent that he will bring help back here to fight me; he will do just that. I can defend myself, but you might get hurt in the process. And I would rather not kill people who are under the misguided opinion that they are saving you. Honorable actions should not be punished."

There he went again, with his adoration of me. It made it so hard for me to be as furious as I should be. Instead I felt overwhelming sadness; that in itself made me angry, but more so at myself then him. "Because threatening to kill Jake unless I stayed was entirely honorable," I choked out.

He said nothing, just stared at me. And I broke down.

There was no anger in me, just pure sadness. The tears streaked down my face, the guilt making my diaphragm clench tightly.

Edward walked towards me and I flung a portrait at him. My aim missed, but he didn't even flinch or try to stop it.

I grabbed another portrait and chucked it at him, and this time I hit his chest. He let it bounce off of him but he just kept coming. My heart beat quickened up and I scrambled at the table, searching for something to strike him with. The rational part of me knew there would be nothing, but the other part of me wanted to find something; expected to find something.

His arms enveloped me and I broke down into sobs, clutching at his arm. Jake wouldn't let go easily, I knew, and he would be miserable. Was it my fault? I was self-involved enough to think that yes, it was my fault. Would he find happiness? I hoped that someday he would, and that he would find another lady.

Someone to love him as I had not.

"Bella, Bella." Edward smoothed down my hair, letting me sob into his shirt. I dug my nails into his pale skin, but I doubted he even felt it. His skin was like marble. "What is wrong, now? Why do you cry so?"

"Jake," was all I managed to get out.

His stroking of my hair stopped momentarily before he picked it up again, this time halfhearted.

"Bella, now, there is so need to cry," he soothed. But I continued to cry, remembering his last words, remembering his facial expression. How I had hurt Jake, something I had strived not to do. I wanted to blame Edward, but ultimately I couldn't. I had dragged Jake into this even when I knew the risk of doing so.

Eventually, I calmed down, my sobs becoming soft hiccups and silent tears. He continued to stroke my hair soothingly while I wiped at my face, trying to slow the constant flow of tears. I almost laughed at how ridiculous I must look, the top of my head all bloody, my face flushed and tear stained. I was sure my eyes were red rimmed and my nose red, as well. How unattractive, I thought, and the vainness of it almost made me smile.

I hadn't loved Jake as anything more than a friend, and the realization made me even guiltier. He deserved better than that.

"You are sad," Edward said ever so slowly.

"Yes." I wiped at my cheeks, straightening myself. A look of pain crossed Edward's face and he sucked in a deep breath.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question.

Of course I missed Jake. He was my best friend, and I left him in distress. "Yes."

Edward exhaled, and ever so slowly he leaned his face towards me. I moved my head forward, just the tiniest bit, allowing him, almost encouraging him, to kiss my forehead. Maybe it was the fact I moved my head, giving him the tiniest bit of encouragement, or maybe it was the fact I hadn't shuddered at his touch, as I might have done only days ago, but his grip tightened on me.

For one long moment he held me close, and then he released me entirely.

"I have to destroy this room," he said clearly. "Destroy any evidence of me having been here, and you having association to me. That will put you at risk for more interrogating, which I won't risk. They will know you're down here and need assistance, but with no further proof you shouldn't have any problems."

I raised my gaze up to meet his. "What are you talking about?" I pronounced each syllable clearly and slowly, unsure if he was saying what I thought he was saying.

"Excuse me," he said shortly, and he strode off. He returned a moment later with a torch, a fire lit and blazing at the top of it. I raised an eyebrow.

"That could burn down the entire place," I warned him. A grim smile twisted his lips.

"That's my intention. I want you to go that way." He pointed towards the gate. "I'll flip the switch to raise it. Just run that way and keep running. Go upstairs once you reach the staircase and find the nearest exit. You'll know the way once you reach upstairs. Just keep running and get out of this building."

"Will you not be accompanying me?" I questioned, uncertain. I did not think he was foolish enough to let me run off on my own after he struggled so hard to keep me here.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Go."

"Wait, slow down. You're confusing me. Why aren't you coming with me?" I held up my hand, signaling for him to halt what he was saying. I was genuinely confused.

His smile was sad, almost wistful, one could describe it as. "I would rather you be happy with Jake then miserable with me, even if it costs me my own happiness. Go on, then. You might meet up with Jake on your walk up."

I could feel glee bubble up inside of me; I could go home if I wanted to. He was giving me a choice. But first, I wanted to clarify something with him.

"And Jake?" I asked softly.

"He will not be harmed by me," Edward promised. A smile split across my face—he was really giving me a choice. I was not forced to stay here with him if I did not want to. I thought about Jake and his hurt expression, his utter disbelief that I actually thought he would leave me. And that was all I thought about.

"Thank you," I whispered, and I picked up my skirt and ran towards the gate. Just like he promised, it raised slowly, allowing me to leave. I spared Edward a backwards glance. He was watching me sadly, the torch in his hand, the flame flickering as he waited for me to leave.

I ran down the hallway, lifting my skirt up so I would not trip over it. I slowed down to a walk once the gate was out of sight, and I gazed around, searching frantically for the staircase. At the same time, my mind processed the fact that in a way, I did not want to leave and face Jake.

I did not want to tell him that I was not in love with him.

Another part of my mind processed the fact Edward was not following. I recalled his sad smile and how he had waited in the room to light it on fire—and he had not so much as implied that he was following. I completely stopped, realization dawning on me. He didn't plan on leaving this place. He was going to burn with it. That's why he let me go so easily. He wouldn't have to live through the pain of it, because he would be dead.

I turned around and raced back, not even sure why I was doing this. Why try to save him, when he had nearly killed Jake? The answer was starting to dawn on me, but I wasn't sure I could even admit it to myself yet.

There was smoke coming from back there and I picked up my pace, stumbling only a few times. I silently cursed my poor equilibrium.

"Edward!" I tried to scream it, but I was out of breath. Flames were ahead, the heat of it reaching me even from over ten feet away. They licked at the ceiling, spreading as thick smoke formed. I coughed furiously, blinking away the tears that burned in my eyes from the heat and irritation of smoke.

I crouched down, sidling against the far left wall, where it had not quite reached. I coughed against the smoke.

"Edward!" I tried to yell, but the smoke filled my lungs, making me gasp sharply.

"Edward," I groaned, sliding down the floor. The smoke was making my lungs burn, the flames licking too close for comfort. I could see the outline of him in the distance, but I doubt he heard me. I hardly heard myself, and with all the noise the flames made, it was not likely he could hear me.

My vision was becoming blurry and I ducked my head, cringing away from the smoke. I felt the flames lick at my dress, briefly touching the ends of my long hair. I closed my eyes and folded my legs in, wrapping my arms around them tightly. I couldn't quite tell you what happened, for the last thing I remembered was something cold wrapping around me.

Something cold was pressed against me, stroking my arms gently. I was sitting on something cold, I realized, and it felt nice against my skin. Maybe it was ice. I wasn't sure. My skin felt uncomfortably hot, but the ice made me feel better.

It took me only a moment to realize it wasn't ice. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. The floor was wooden, the walls painted a nice white. I was sitting on Edward's lap, I realized, in the middle of a bed. I moved backwards a little, inclining my head up to look at him.

There were burns on the side of my arms, and the ends of my hair were burnt, but otherwise I appeared fine.

"You little fool," he whispered, but there was no venom in his words. "You almost got yourself killed."

"Why did you do it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You know why."

I nibbled on my lower lip, watching him carefully. His expression was guarded, almost cold. It hurt me to see him like that.

"You know," I began slowly; "I realized something when I left you. I knew by that point I loved Jake as a friend, and only as a friend. But when I ran, I realized that sometimes when someone loves you so very much, and unconditionally, it's hard not to love them in return. And, well, I think I'm in love with you."

He stared at me for one long moment, and then he laughed harshly. "It's the smoke making you say that. You're ill."

"No," I corrected. "I mean it. I want to stay with you." Abruptly, I was insecure. What if he thought I was too much trouble, now? I had just run into a burning fire, after all. "I mean… if you still want me."

He stared at me for one long moment before he pulled me tightly against him, burying his face in my hair. "If I still want you!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking. He began to whisper to me, and while I could not understand everything he was saying, I managed to make out that yes; he still very much wanted me.

**Author's Note: So, that's the end. Just the epilogue left. **

**And sorry for the long wait. My newest laptop crashed. If you're curious as to why Bella fell in love with Edward in one chapter, well, she didn't. She loved him for a while now—she just didn't realize it. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!**


End file.
